The Lovegood Charm
by Tuesday The First
Summary: With the absence of Harry and Ron, a certain blonde has charmed her way into Hermione's life. LunaHermione.
1. Chapter I

AN:_ Post Deathly Hallows. Hermione doing her seventh year without Harry and Ron. Oh, but Luna's there.  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own. If I did, I wouldn't be posting such fics on this site but riding on a train to yet another interview and book signing.  
Frst stab at a Harry Potter fic and it's very fun to write. Enjoy._

**The Lovegood Charm**

Tuesday The First

**Chapter I**

The silence of the corridor made Hermione squirm uncomfortably. Ever clank from the enchanted armor, each whisper from the groggy portraits, the faint tap, tap of Mrs. Norris paws caused the brunette to look up from her book, pause holding her breath, or swivel her eyes heart hopeful that Harry and Rom would appear around a corner. It drove her mad each night she sat on the steps to the astronomy tower to study after Madame Pince shooed her from the library. Hermione would then venture to her room, place on her night clothes tossing her robes over them, and head out keeping eyes fixed forward as to not glance at the spot the trio use to sit together in the common room and make a dash to the tower.

It was getting more and more ridicules as time went on. Her sleep was becoming evermore irregular as her mind raged on thoughts of what Ron and Harry could be doing out catching dark wizards and running shops. True, Harry did send a letter from time to time and she'd sneak to see Ron on Hogsmeade trips, but it wasn't enough to suffice.

Having lived a life of danger and risk ever since she'd entered the wizarding world eighteen years ago, being stationary and working on studies without needing to worry about Voldemort planning an attack on Hogwarts or brewing elaborate potions beneath the professor's noses, Hermione couldn't quench the thirst that reigned ever so violently within her.

After confiding in Ginny, the only one left that could relate even the tiniest bit to her woes, the redhead simply laughed and remarked that it wasn't so bad without them or the danger. Of course Hermione retorted claiming that Ginny, being in quidditch, was still able to experience some thrill flying on a broomstick which was a sleek Orion Jetstream given to her by Harry upon hearing the red head became captain of the Gryffindor team. Yet only getting her kicks from the books she dove into halfheartedly these days only put Hermione in an even deeper slump.

"Bloody portraits." Hermione grumbled as one gave a mighty snore that had caused her to jump to her feet, retract her wand, and drop her book of Endangered Magical Creatures which in turn began squawking and whooping until the coves shut but the ghastly racket soared down the corridor.

"Keep it down will you! Shouldn't you be in bed? Why it's that Granger girl. Didn't expect to see her snooping around the castle after hours." A trio of witches tied to a stake for burning began adding more ill comments as the brunette made her way down the steps.

It was when she stepped foot on flat ground when a clatter from above froze Hermione in her step. If it hadn't been from past experiences she'd suspect it was just a couple of owls messing with the telescopes or even the old wizard in one of the pictures had fallen out of bed. It was also from past events that she'd run and retrieve the boys but now, feeling all the more reckless, Hermione charged back up the steps, ignoring the insulting witches, and opened the door to the roof of the astronomy tower, wand clenched so tight in her hand it may not leave it again.

Seeing the flat clear, she stepped out into the crisp fall night, the hint of winter present on the wind. A shuffle off to the side forced Hermione to jump behind the massive stone stargazer peeking around the corner to see what had made the fuss. A person, a woman the brunette concurred by the high tone hum, was fumbling with a fallen telescope that had obviously caused a chain reaction when it fell since six other lay on its side. It took a moment before Hermione recognized the cheery tune emitting from the unnamed figure. One she'd heard countless times in the library searching for books, in Bill and Fleur's sea cottage the year before and at various DA meetings. The figure then straightened up, waves of silky blonde hair illuminated by the moonlight swam down her back standing out sorely from her black robes. To Hermione's surprise, the girl turned around placing wide twinkling blue eyes on the spot the brunette was hiding.

Then, in a voice so sweet and serene it would cause cavities to even the daughter of dentists, Luna said "Don't worry about helping me. Its my mess so ill clean it up." she spun around bending to erect the next scope. "Though I could use the company. The Twilight Pixikits didn't turn up tonight and I was hoping they would. I had a tea party set up and everything." Peering over Hermione spotted a tiny table with tiny teacups set up for four.

"They are fond of tea," The blonde continued now down to the last two instruments. "But maybe they prefer passion berry to peppermint tea. Yes. I shall try that."

Unable to keep her curiosity silent, or by the fact she was still hiding after Luna already addressed her, Hermione stepped into the open gazing upon the girl with utmost disbelief and bafflement. Luna peered over her shoulder right at the brunette forming a pleasant grin on her lips.

"Hello Hermione." She said as if meetings on a roof in the dead of night were a normal occurrence. "Have you come to find the Twilight Pixikits as well? Ormaybe to catch a breath of fresh air." Done tidying up her spill Luna pulled herself to full height, which now matched the brunette's.

It took great effort for Hermione to not voice her real disappointment of not being faced by a rouge death eater and to revere to the other reason that had drawn in her eyebrows. "What are Twilight Pixikint?" she asked. The question seemed to excite the Ravenclaw who bounded over closing the chasm between them.

"They're little pixie like creatures with butterfly wings and goat horns who only come out during the night." Luna wiggled her fingers indicating that she wanted Hermione closer and, with slight reluctance, she leaned offering her ear. Hot air touched her the side of the brunette's neck as Luna began to whisper, her lips brushing her ear. "If you ask them to tea they'll grant you a wish."

With the blonde out of her bubble, a chill ran down Hermione's spine as the night breeze washed away the warmth Luna had been giving. Scrunching up her nose Hermione said, "I've never heard of such a creature."

The blonde shrugged as she made her way to the tiny table and took to a tiny chair. "They're very rare. Daddy says they're almost all gone."

Hermione clutched her book tighter in her hands. She'd read it cover to cover twice and not once did it mention a Twilight Pixikits. "I don't believe they ever existed. There hasn't been a mention about them in any magical creature book I've read or in any of my studies." She had said without second thought and regretted it right away. It was she who stumbled upon Luna's festivities and had no right to shoot the blonde down in such a situation.

"Maybe," Breathed the girl without any inclination of offense dropping three large sugar cubes into her tea them began to stir. "Though tonight is going rather well." Stunning blue eyes turned on Hermione like a spotlight the young Ravenclaw's stare soft yet extremely concentrated that made Hermione uncomfortable. "Maybe they did show and heard me make a wish on a stars. That may explain why a sugar cube was missing."

No longer under the force of Luna's gaze, Hermione let out the breath she had drawn in to state that maybe the blonde had merely dropped the sugar cube or even used it without realizing. Surely she hadn't counted out how many cubes there were. But then the Gryffindor had to remind herself to whom she was conversing with knowing that Luna Lovegood could very well know how many hairs were on her head.

In order to humor the young girl, and perhaps to make up for her rude remark of disbelieving in such fanciful creatures Hermione decided to ask, "What were you wish-"

"Would you like to join me for tea?" Luna piped before the brunette could finish. She was slightly taken aback by the interrupting seeing as it came from the blonde. "It would be a waste to just throw it out."

"Yes, all right." Hermione forced on a smile and moved over to the table ignoring the enthused claps Luna was giving.

Sinking into one of the small chairs, her knees bumped the table causing all the glass to shake and the tea to slosh around but, fortunately, none spilt out onto the blue and white plaid tablecloth. Hermione glanced over to see how the other girl managed to sit at the table finding she had crossed her legs tightly so her knees weren't in the way. Unfortunately, Hermione's legs were far longer then Luna's, regardless of them being the same height, and resorted to awkwardly bending them sideways in an unladylike fashion.

Peering up, she was grateful the blonde hadn't been watching her awkward performance but was distracted by the pouring of hot tea into their cups, the sweet smell of peppermint morphing wonderfully with the damp leaf stench in the air.

"Sugar?" Asked Luna holding up the tiny saucer of sugar cubes, little dollhouse like tongs in her hand.

Hermione nodded. "Uh, two should do it."

"Wonderful number," Luan commented as the cubes landed in the brackish liquid with a satisfying plop. "The Quadilan Kelipus would be happy you decided it." The brunette bit her tongue to keep her from lashing out that the animal did not exist either but allowed Luna continue, her sharp eyes full of seriousness and appreciation as she went on. "They like twos and the number's multiples as well."

"But didn't you use three in yours?"

With a tiny gasp, the blonde took another cube and plopped it into her tea. "There, now the Kelipus is doubly pleased with us."

The delightful smile that etched itself on Luna's face drew an equally amiable one to Hermione's that she quickly hid behind her teacup. Silence fell upon the two as they regularly refilled their cups (they were rather small and the tea was gone in three gulps) listening to the strange, ghoulish noises coming from the Forbidden Forest. With each cup, warmth flooded into Hermione straight down to her toes. She had to admit, even though she wasn't stunning enemies or destroying Horcruxes, being out on the roof with Luna Lovegood way after hours having a tea party made a pleasant change. She was breaking the rules, and it felt good.

Eyes now bored with staring out over the grounds, Hermione took to look over at Luna who was peering happily at the sky, the half moon reflecting beautifully her gemstone eyes, long, wavy blonde hair blowing in the breeze, her posture, though straight, very relaxed and tranquil. The brunette scrunched her nose, eyebrows bending inward.

How someone could be so at peace with themselves, content on the many wonders that filled their imagination, living day one step at a time, irked Hermione almost to a point of envy. Why she couldn't be that way, she did not know. She remembered the ways Harry would look at Luna and see his eyes gloss with comfort upon seeing her when at times she'd show up, they'd screw up in the corners ready for whatever blow the brunette would shoot. Even Ron would get a sort of ease about him in Luna's present and shared a great deal of laughs.

"You miss them don't you?" The voice was as pure as silver bells strung on the garland at Christmas time. Large sapphire eyes were yet again on her like a searchlight that found its prey. "Harry and Ron?"

Under that gaze, Hermione couldn't hold any jealousy but an intrigued fascination started to creep on her. "I suppose so. More then I thought I would."

"Yes. I suspected." Luna breathed gulping the last of her tea. "You haven't got that spring in your step like you use to. And you spend an awful amount of time by yourself and on the stairs." Her eyes shifted to catch Hermione's expression at mentioning this but kept right on looking up at the clouds.

Refusing to comment on this observation, she asked, "Do you come up here a lot, then? You know, to look at Twilight Pixikittens?"

Luna chuckled a piccolo noted chuckle. "Twilight Pixikits. And yes every now and then. I have seen you, if that's what your wondering." She turned to face Hermione whose cheeks dotted red. "Sorry that I didn't invite you. It looked like you wanted to be alone." She frowned.

"No, it's alright you didn't." She said somewhat glad that she hadn't been asked to join a nightly watch on stupid creatures. "I did want to, be alone that is." Which happened to be quite true though she longed for the company of two people no longer around.

A smile replaced the frown as Luna retracted her wand from under her robes and began twiddling with it in her fingers. "Well I'm glad you came up tonight." Her eyes turned full force onto Hermione's brown ones, intenseness in them the Gryffindor had never seen before. It spoke so many volumes, showed so many emotions it caused her heart to flutter in her chest. "It's what I had been wishing for some time now."

With a flick of her wand, the tea set was gone and the table shrank to a doll sized one that she pocketed and walked away barely making a sound as she traipsed down the stairs.

Stunned, Hermione rose from the chair that disappeared once she left it, gaze settled on the spot the Luna had just occupied. She should've been satisfied with getting the answer to the question the blonde had interrupted before, but she only felt a fit of anger and bewilderment settle in at the unanswered question as to why Luna was wishing for this in the first place.

And as she turned to follow the steps of the whimsical Ravenclaw, she wouldn't believe that the tiny creature with butterfly wings and goat horns sitting atop a telescope she caught glimpse of in her peripheral vision was anything more then a figment of her imagination.

**--**

_This was to be a oneshot. But now it must continue._

_Till Next Chapter_

_..Tuesday The First.._


	2. Chapter II

_Hooray to the new year._

--

**Chapter II**

At her normal spot at the long house table between Ginny and Lavender Brown, who befriended the brunette shortly after the last battle claiming she held no ill feelings of the ordeal with Ron in their sixth year. Hermione ate quietly, eyes scanning over the pages of an open Daily Prophet that floated in front of her so her hands were free to eat. But the magic was wasted since her plate was still half full of food which Ginny made note of.

"Hermione, stop starving yourself and eat." Ordered the redhead picking up Hermione's fork and placed it in her hand. "And put that down," snatching the Prophet from midair, Ginny tucked it between her and the boy she was sitting next to, firm hand placed on the older Gryffindor's shoulder to keep her back. "There's nothing about Ron or Harry in there just like every other day you burry your nose in it."

Trying her hardest to not show her embarrassment at being caught in the act, Hermione swished her wand and the paper returned to her hand. "I am not trying to find them." She said sternly though she folded the Prophet back up and stowed it in her satchel for safekeeping until she was alone. "I was simply reading it to read it. It's always good to know what's going on in the world. Like, Zonko's is giving away gumball eyes with any purchase of a Fanged Frisbee."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "That's not important and not to mention, you hate joke shops."

Lavender decided it was a good time to add in her two bits and leaned over to make herself visible to the two girls. "That could easily change seeing as her Ron works at one now."

"Shut it, Lavender, no one asked you." Ginny snapped before Hemrione could get her own come back out that would've been far less offensive seeing as her ex-enemy shrank back to concentrate very hard on how to use eating utensils. "Honestly though, Hermione. You're getting a bit ridicules. Maybe if you stopped boring yourself with all those books and tried something like, per se, Quidditch?"

"Quidditch?" the brunette repeated. "Remember who you're talking to."

"Right," Ginny snickered to herself. "Then how about...The Quibbler?

"The Quibbler?" Hermione echoed following Ginny's stare to the other side of the table where Luna had appeared between two perplexed Gryffindors she had obviously forced her little body between.

Upon seeing the misty-eyed blonde, the memory of the night before came tumbling into Hermione's head. It was apparent that Luna seemed to be thinking the same thought for she was grinning at the older girl with a twinkle in her eye that most got when they knew a very confidential secret and couldn't speak of it outwardly but in expression with the only other person who knew.

She couldn't help but to offer a smirk in return. For some reason she found this face rather adorable and innocent like a child entrusted with a very precious jewel. But in that moment, where she hadn't been filled with annoyance of Luna's presence, she could've sworn one of the blonde's eyes shut in a quick wink which brought what the levees within her were holding back using the excuse of innate disbelief for the blush that erupted on her cheeks.

"Yes, the Quibbler is just what you need. Luna, do you have a copy of the Quibbler Hermione could have?" Ginny asked oblivious to the silent conversation playing in front of her.

There was a slight downward tug on the blonde's pink lips at the turn in Hermione's expression that the older girl knew Ginny would take as Luna trying to remember if she had the magazine or not.

"I do. Daddy just sent me one." Fishing in her satchel, she pulled out a thick magazine with THE QUIBBLER written in massive, lime green block letters across an eye catching canary blue cover. "You can have it though. I only wanted it for the patch inside." She held up her bag that was decorated in buttons, ornaments, key chains, and a patch of what looked like a unicorn but it had horns trailing tom the tip of its nose to the rear which tiny golden wings and hooves so big it was a wonder if the creature could even walk. "Do you like it? It's a-"

"Thank you Luna." Hermione interrupted keeping her eyes away from the blonde, knowing that as soon as she looked up she'd be sorry for her rudeness.

"Here. Read this instead before your brain expands so large it starts to seep out of your nose."

"That would be a very dirty mess to clean up." Luna commented making herself at home at the Gryffindor table scooping quarts of pudding into to bowl.

Ginny snorted. "But once we cleaned it up, I bet we could get a good amount of Galleons on selling her smarts."

"Maybe it would give Cadence Frazworth a clue." Luna shot back and the two girls began to laugh.

Irritated, Hermione asked suddenly, "What are you doing over here, Luna?"

Luna looked around the Great Hall at every table surveying every student resting longer on her table that included a Slytherin boy amongst them. "Separation is obsolete." She said plainly looking back to Hermione as she scooped up a spoonful of pudding. "And I'd rather sit here with you," She paused, savoring the delectable treat in her mouth, then pulled up her blue eyes to meet Hermione's with that same teasing grin that put her heart in fast forward. "And Ginny." She finished with a smirk hidden from the redhead behind a goblet.

Rage shook Hermione. What did Luna call herself doing sending her all these looks and saying such things she very well knew would irk her. It was obvious; she was having fun with her but why was still a wonder. It was close to the way Ron would say snide comments under his breath just to see her fluster and get all hot. Yet, Luna put everything out on the table, subtly so she would be the only one to catch any of it, but at a volume much the same. And as seeing as it was not Ron, but Luna, she was appalled, outraged, that she'd even dare.

"You should sit with us more often." Ginny was saying after Hermione pulled herself together, peering down at her food in distaste. "It's a bit dull around here."

Though she didn't emphasize anything in what she'd said, Hermione knew very well that Ginny meant her and the mix-matched company of the table. Slightly hurt, but more annoyed with herself for dampening Ginny's atmosphere, Hermione slipped on the strap of her bag, excused herself, and left without picking up the Quibbler knowing she wouldn't read it because it reminded her too much of the Lovegood girl and, at the moment, she did not want to think about her.

The corridors were near empty, since most everyone was dining in the Great Hall, which put Hermione in the kind of comfort she was craving: Silence. Of course now her want for quiet was dwindling after spending a very pandemoniac life, but at times she still embraced it with the same fervor as she had once before.

With some time before her Advanced Charms class, Hermione hurried up to the owlery pulling her robes tighter around her neck to keep out the cold. On an overturned crate, the brunette retrieved a slab of parchment and quill and began to write to Harry then Ron then, because she hadn't in such a long time, her parents hoping they wouldn't be too uneasy about her sending post by owl instead of the Muggle way. Selecting a tawny barn owl that had been watching her the whole time, she tied the rolls onto its leg and wished it luck as it flew out the window.

Feeling insanely silly for standing there shivering waiting for the owl to return at any second, she gathered her things and bobbed down the steps, bushy hair bouncing with her. The halls were already bustling with students on their way to lessons, and Hermione fell behind a group heading down the corridor she needed to go letting the shove of the crowd carry her there.

It was when she had reached her destination and about to step inside, when an unmistakable airy voice carried over the ruckus calling out her name. She could have pretended not to hear the girl and proceed into class but with heads on either side of her glancing back at the blonde half skipping, half running towards her, Hermione had no alternative but to turn around.

"Hey Luna, what is it?" She asked.

Panting slightly, Luna held out the Quibbler to her. "You left this at the table." She breathed catching her breath, a faint flush dotting her cheeks. Had she ran all around looking for her just to give her a stupid magazine?

"Erm, Thank you. I knew there was something I was forgetting." The brunette smiled hoping her tone wasn't deceiving her and showing her true unappreciativeness.

"Don't mention it. I know you'd do the same for me if I had left something behind."

Guilt twisted Hermione's stomach and she grinned to hide back the unease. "Of course but I do need to get to Charms now."

"Oh right. And I must get down to Care For Magical Creatures." Her eyes moved to a spot off in the distance as she said this.

"Won't you be late?" Hermione asked trying to snap Luna from the world her mind had just drifted to probably on Snortplies and Hammerkinkers. The older girl snickered at her own joke.

"Yes, but that's all right." Successful in snapping her back to reality, a stare she wasn't prepared for drilled into her. "Punishment for doing a good deed is nothing to fret over. Especially if that good deed was done for Hermione." The last part of it was almost a whisper and Hermoine noticed that the younger girl had moved closer to her, eyes wide and probing. And when she concentrated on them, Hermione was surprised to see an odd seriousness and affection floating in them.

"No it's not." The Gryffindor blurted letting annoyance clear away the butterfly sensation that had erupted in her stomach. She took several steps back and continued, "Not for me or any one. That's stupid. Enduring punishment just because you were doing something nice. I've never heard of such a ludicrous-"

"We're waiting for you Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said standing at his door and looking up at her skeptically.

"Sorry Professor, I forgot my magazi - erm -my book in the Great Hall and Luna was bringing it to me."

His little beady eyes traveled over to the blonde who was now wearing a hurt expression Hermione knew very well she had caused. "Oh, Miss Lovegood. I'm looking forward to reading your essay on the Charm you have created next hour."

Instantly, the hurt was veiled by excitement. "It'll be in your hands before you can say Borilious Bouncing Barmans Charm."

The professor gave a quick chuckle as Luna grinned and said, "Goodbye for now Professor Flitwick and I'll see you later Hermione." She said the brunettes name with a delicacy as if afraid saying it too harshly would break the magic within it. Then, the girl turned, and bounded away.

"Wonderful girl with a wonderful imagination. I never get tired of reading what she has to write."

Hermione was too busy staring off after the blob of blonde hair to really care what Flitwick was saying. She had always been a little unsure and baffled by the younger Ravenclaw ever since they met in her fifth year and started to be what some people would call friends but their bond was nothing strong. Close to how she and Lavender Brown were: On speaking terms but nothing else. Hermione thought she understood Luna quit well like every study she had taken, but now, the blonde was like a new book, the remaining lost chapters of one she thought she had grasped a long time ago.

More frustration piled on top of the previous because it bothered her that she was not as all knowing as she thought she was and, furthermore, at her craving to dive into this new study of Luna Lovegood.

"Are you feeling all right, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. Sorry Professor." She said quickly and hurried to a station that was, to her dismay, in the back of the class.

Upon her late arrival, a few heads turned to look at her probably to make sure their eyes weren't deceiving them that it was actually Hermione Granger that was late. Instead of looking up to endure the quizzical stares, she crammed the Quibbler deep into her bag, retrieved her Charms book then unsheathed her wand from out of her robes setting straight in her mind to concentrate on class then a little blonde girl that resembled a bunny in the way she'd hop around. This comparison was most likely the reason why the girls Patronus happened to be a Hare. It suited her well, Hermione thought; they were cute, cuddly creatures. She had once wanted a rabbit when she was younger but her parents didn't allow her to have one. Maybe she would get one now…

"Concentrate." She groaned to herself. She had missed half of what Professor Flitwick was saying and came in on a part that was over her head since she hadn't heard the first part.

The short professor then repeated a page number and Hermione turned to it quickly to get caught up. The charms they were doing for the day could only be done nonverbally. Successfully, the brunette got the naked mole rat on her desk to grow massive boils with flowers that leaked orange puss, conjured a flame at the tip of her wand that resembled a whip, and electrocuted Samual Kramer who sat in front of her. At this Professor Flitwick praised her, as she was the only one to execute the charm without frying someone's hair.

Thanking her smarts for saving her from humiliation, Hermione fished out the Prophet from her bag and began to sift through it again. As Ginny said, there was nothing of real importance but a tiny article on the Ministry of Magic still in search of a permanent Minister and that Mr. Weasley refused a higher position because he was very fond of his post working with Muggles One particular column made her snicker. It was expressing suspicions on how Rita Skeeter was getting her information so easily. Still Hermione wondered why she still hadn't snitched.

The session was soon over and she left to High Advanced Level Arithmancy that only had six people in it and was taught by a stout Wizard very emotional about his subject. It was disappointing that the brunette had this lesson to conclude her day for it was the one that she doubted would be extremely useful in a career of...

At the end of the hour, she was given five charts to correct and three and a half inches of parchment on what was wrong with them and how they were to be corrected. Though the assignment was tedious, Hermione embraced it since it would give her things to do for the next two days. With over an hour left before dinner, the lone brainiac packed up her books and charts and headed out of class to Gryffindor tower when an all too familiar face greeted her at the door.

"Goodness, Luna. What are you doing up here?" Hermione breathed, hand placed on her chest to slow down her racing heart but the way the blonde was looking at her didn't help much.

"I just came up here to save you from looking for me so we could walk to Herbology together." She said plainly.

"But I don't have Herbology." Hermione offered.

The younger girl grinned. "I know you don't but I do. You're walking me, remember?" She leaned forward, eyes wide as saucers, the seriousness in her tone making Hermione backtrack their conversations to see if she had really said this or not.

In conclusion, she knew she hadn't said anything about walking Luna to class. The brunette shook her head but said, "I suppose it slipped my mind."

"Then it's a good thing I reminded you." With that, Luna hooked her arm around Hermione's and began to guide her down the steps, through the corridors, and outside.

It was an unusually warm fall day over Hogwarts. Multicolored leaves decorated the grounds blowing ever so slightly so that when the sunrays caught them at certain angle, they glowed.

"Beautiful weather." Said Luna breathlessly gazing up at the clear blue sky that mirrored her eyes with that same spacious look, hands clasped together behind her back. "What is Hermione doing after dinner?"

The use of her name caught her off guard putting a long gap between her answer and Luna's question. "I don't know. Most likely do my homework."

"You do a lot of studying." The blonde hummed more to herself, and Hermione wondered if she knew she had said this out loud. "I think you deserve a good break." She nodded coming to a halt. The Gryffindor wasn't even aware that they had made it to the greenhouses.

Slipping her arm from Hermione's, she slid her hand down the older girl's arm to grab her hand sending a slight shudder through her at the light touch. The brunette began to pull away, but knowing how hurt Luna would feel about this, she kept her hand there. Or that's what she told herself to cover up that facts she sort of liked the way the blonde's hand felt in hers.

"I can't afford to take a break. I've got loads of work to do."

With a smirk she said, "Well that can't be any fun studying in a stuffy common room." Leaving Hermione's stare, Luna looked over the grounds until she found the spot she was looking for. "I'll be over there after dinner," she pointed to a large tree near the lake filled with orange and red leaves. "We can work together."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but thought otherwise. She had already said she wasn't doing anything that night but homework; so even attempting to conjure up a good lie wouldn't do any good even on the spacey Ravenclaw. "All right." She nodded reluctantly, her mind now looking for the pros of the evening.

Luna beamed squeezing the brunette's hand. "Thank you for walking me. I hope we can make a habit of it." She raised Hermione's hand up so that it floated between them and muttered, "I do enjoy walking with Hermione." kissed it, and hurried away.

Stunned, Hermione fingered at the spot on her hand that was kissed, the warmth of it still lingering behind.

Up to Gryffindor tower and to her room, she tossed her things to the floor, not caring to be tidy at the moment, and threw off her robes pleased to be out of them. Snatching out her work from Ancient Runes Hermione took to her bed and began to decode the unearthly symbols and scribbles, doing anything to get her mind off her the new subject that became more and more tempting to study.

She could feel her mind reel picking out the right material sifting out possible interpretations of a passage. As time passed, her brain fought hard against its will to stay focused. Her feet began to twitch, her fingers twiddled between strokes of the quill, her ears began to strain to find sounds in the distance to distract her and finally she gave up throwing everything on the floor with a cry of helplessness.

Figuring a cold glass of water would help, Hermione stepped down from bed foot meeting something slick and fell to the carpet with a curse.

"Honestly!" She huffed looking around for the cause of her fall. There it was. The Quibbler all blue and lime green and distasteful.

Angrily Hermione picked it up and forced it open bombarded with more eye scorching bright colors. As she suspected Xenophilius Lovegood had put in articles of magical creatures that, though the brunette knew were made up, sounded rather interesting and she began to read snickering and laughing at the outrageous content of the magazine. She had settled back on her bed trying futilely to do the crossword puzzle on the back coves when Ginny came in, worry streaking her face until she saw that the older girl was enjoying herself and not in any distress.

"I see you have taken my advice." Said Ginny smug as Hermione hid the magazine under her pillow. She didn't know why she did it but for some reason she felt, now that someone had seen, she were breaking some major by reading the Quibbler instead of her school books. "You should hurry down to dinner it's almost over."

"Really?" Not caring to put on her robes the brunette followed Ginny down to the half full great hall to start on first course while the redhead and most other dove into desserts.

Feeling mighty ravenous, Hermione ate quietly to keep from long pauses in her eating, but as she ate she noticed something or more so someone missing. Surely they would be walking down to the lake together, but then again, Luna had said she'd be at the tree already. But why would she skip dinner?

Glancing at the Ravenclaw table, her deep brown eyes searched up and down for long wavy golden blonde hair then to the Hufflepuffs. Lastly she searched the Slytherians thinking that even if separation was on longer valid Luna, would not be at that table. Finally she turned to Ginny, who was done and getting ready to go, about to ask where the dreamy girl might be when a hard wave of embarrassment struck her like a stunning spell. Surely the Quidditch captain would wonder why the older girl was looking for Luna.

"Where are you going?" She asked instead.

"Quidditch practice. We have a game against Ravenclaw this weekend and we need all the work we can get." She frowned, snapping over at a Gryffindor who tried to hide behind a veil of thick black hair. "Honestly Susan I can still see you." Hermione watched the girl named Susan got up and walk away mumbling to Ginny that she'd be at the pith in ten minutes. "She's one of the new beaters. The other day she forgot to use her bat and hit the bludger with her arm. It shattered and now she's afraid to even try." Rubbing her temples Ginny muttered, "Now I see what Angelina and Harry went through."

Hearing his name struck a cord in the brunette and the only way she could ease the painful vibration was to blurt, "Do you know where Luna is?" When she had gotten to the blondes name, her voice had dwindled out.

Ginny shrugged. "She usually doesn't eat dinner in here. I've only seen her come in, take some food, then leave." The redhead laid bright brown eyes on Hermione that hinted at surprise. "Anyways I've got to go. See you."

"See you." Hermione waited for Ginny to be out of the Hall and then some time for the redhead to get up the stairs before she jumped up and began her venture outside wondering how this study session would actually go.

--

_Till Next Chapter_


	3. Chapter III

--

**Chapter III**

It was like a picture but way better then that because this display of art you could actually touch, thought Hermione as she came upon Luna sitting beneath the tree. The red and orange leaves contrasted beautifully against her making it impossible for Hermione not to find her and glue her eyes in that spot.

When she got closer, Luna looked up from her book, lips pulled back showing a toothy grin that was both goofy and charming. It was almost painful for the older girl to sit down beside the blonde knowing that with her there, the masterpiece would become a secondhand painting.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said in a way the brunette could tell she was concealing her glee. "Please sit down." she patted the spot beside her welcomingly and Hermione sat on comfortable ground. It appeared that Luna had piled leaves up to form a cushion for them to sit. "It was getting late. I started to think the nargles had gotten you. They do like to steal my most precious possessions."

The Gryffindor's cheeks lit pink but thankfully Luna was no longer looking at her. "I went to dinner late then I couldn't find you." There was a rise of panic in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

Piercing blue eyes landed on hers, looking rather pleased. "Ginny told me you had arrived late-"

"Ginny?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"-But I still suspected nargles were the case."

Hermione blinked away to look across the grounds, watching the giant squid surf across the lake. "Why is it you don't go to dinner?" She wasn't going to mention that she just noticed this today.

"I do from time to time but I like to spend my evenings outside." She said picking up a leaf from the ground and began to play with it. "Most times I go down to Professor Grubbly-Plank and help her with the animals. Mostly the Thestrals since she can't see them."

Hermione smiled at the way the blonde lit up at the mention of these things and couldn't help but ask, "Is that what you're planning on doing after Hogwarts? Working with Magical Creatures?"

"Absolutely," She exclaimed hugging the mutilated leaf to her chest, gaze off in the distance. "Once I leave Hogwarts, I get to go with Daddy on trips and expeditions to find creatures like the Kelipus and Pixikits." Her eyes dropped down as her body deflated to slump against the tree. "He was a bit disappointed that I didn't want to do something higher since I did so well on my O.W.L.s-"

"What did you get?" Hermione blurted unable to hold back her grade possessiveness.

Luna's eyes screwed up in concentration along with her nose and mouth that the brunette wished she could savor for how adorable it looked. "I believe I got an O in everything except for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Her face morphed back to normal as she nodded. "Even with all Harry taught me. Oh I'm sorry for mentioning him."

Hermione shook off the appalled look that had been smacked on her face She hadn't even noticed she said the boy's name until she apologized. "No, no, that's fine it's just. You got an O and everything but Defense Against the Dark Arts." The blonde rose an eyebrow obviously lost. Hermione laughed at the fact Luna was the one being confused then went on still laughing. "That's what I got."

"Really?" The younger girl chewed on her bottom lip mulling the information over in her head as Hemrione sobered from her laugh. "This is a good sign then."

"What is?"

Luna studied her for a minute contemplating whether or not to answer. "I believe that people with similar smarts often make the perfect pairings."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. What was she suppose to say to something like that? What was she supposed to say to any of what Luna spat out obviously unable to filter the things out before they fell from her mouth. "But how is that a good sign?"

The blonde smirked, her voice condescending as if she were speaking to a child learning a new concept of the world. "Being the smartest girl in the school, I'd expect you to have the least trouble with that."

Unsure whether to be flattered or offended by this statement, Hermione shook her head as she pulled her books and parchment from her bag and laid them in front of her then sprawled out to lay on her stomach.

She couldn't help but feel a slight disappointment that she didn't hold the smartest girl in the school title alone anymore. Surely she hadn't thought she was the only one to get those scores on her O.W.L.s, for all she knew someone could've gotten straight O's across the board. It was the matter that it was Luna Lovegood she shared this comparison. As she came to think of it, Hermione never took to think of the intelligence of the blonde. She had viewed her as air-headed, too capricious, to be able to hold up substantial marks. Looking at it now, she was a bit harsh in the assumption. Luna was in Ravenclaw meaning she'd have to be smart in some form or fashion.

Hermione valued her intelligence and knowledge very high and often looked for that in other people. Such as Ron. He wasn't the smartest boy in the bunch, but he could do well when he wanted to. And Harry, he had his strong points and weak points but still, he excelled higher then the Weasley. Then there was Luna who had an intelligence level in which Hermione found quit appealing. It had been Viktor Krum's smarts that had lured her towards him. It was a trait she founded attractive, one that she selfishly took into consideration before that of someone's personality.

Peering, up from her Arithmany essay, Hermione forced herself to not ask Luna why she was braiding a long strand of hair while humming a new, joyful harmony, instead of working, but instead, just sit silently studying the younger girl, getting a real good look at her for once. For not caring much about her own appearance, the Gryffindor never paid much attention to the way others looked. Faces and expressions, she did pay attention to for they could teach her everything about that person, but never did she look into the deeper aspects of them.

She already knew the basics of Luna: Blonde hair, blue eyes, ashen skin. But it was the bright glow that emitted from the blonde's skin in the sunlight or moonlight in a smooth richness that she observed then. Also her eyes, not just blue, but light cerulean, hinting at a gray, that held a depth spanning so great Hermione couldn't allow her mind to wrap around it.

It then occurred to her that she couldn't read this girl like everyone else. She would have to look deeper, do an immense amount of research. As her brown eyes landed on Luna's lips, pressed together as she continued to hum, Hermione licked her lips feeling both excited and scared. Excited because she'd be learning something new, embarking on a new journey, something daring. Scared because she didn't understand the new sensation, that flicker of emotion that eased her heart to a quicker tempo, made her face flush when those protruding eyes looked into her, made her stop and second guess herself.

If she recalled, it was the same way Ron made her feel at times, all warm on the inside especially those days camping out and searching with Harry. Certainly this could not be the same thing with Luna. There was no logic behind it to support the theory.

"What?" Hermione said quickly snapping herself out of the trance.

Luna giggled lightly as she slid along the tree holding her book up in the air. "Does your essay happen to be about me?" She asked into her pages.

"Erm, no. It's my Arithmacy essay." She gulped afraid to ask the question that came out of her mouth next. "Why?"

"Because you were watching me for a long time." She paused to turn a page then continued. "If not, then is it that Hermione finds me interesting?"

Hermione burned scarlet and thanked the reddish hue of the sun for hiding it. "No. I mean, yes? But not in that kind of way it's just I was lost in thought trying to…" She trailed off looking away. "That's just ridiculous."

A pale white hand landed on the brunette's chin turning her head back so she was facing the blonde, their faces inches from each other's as Luna had leaned in. A flutter of nervousness flickered in the pit of Hermione's stomach at their closeness. Her instinct told her to slip away and leave, but she remained rooted in place, brown eyes stuck on the light, teasing azure ones of Luna. "It's all right." With her other hand she slipped her lit wand behind Hermione's ear. "You can answer when you're ready."

The sensation of a blanket being pulled off of her raised goosebumnps on her skin as Luna pushed away and laid back down, arms folded behind her head, eyes closed and pleasure pulling her rose pink lips back in a grin.

The typical rush of anger that would posses the brunette at such an encounter crashed right into the exhilaration that instantly evoked a war in her gut. She quickly filtered her thoughts so that only the essay that sat before her was on her mind. Ducking her head to continue, a pool of golden light spread on the parchment and she reached up touching Luna's wand. "Why haven't I thought of that?" She grumbled taking up her quill and wrote away.

By the time Hermione had done no more then one page of her essay, it was too dark to use the wand. A new, forceful chill had crept in nipping at her bare arms like pesky mosquitoes. With a long stretch, she then remembered she was back at Hogwarts and not living in a tint with endless time to waste into the night. There was now a curfew in effect.

Hastily, Hermione packed all her things away expecting the displeasure for not getting farther along on her studies to hit her, but for once she was quit content with how the evening filled out.

"Lets go Luna. It's getting close to curfew." She yawned standing to her feet.

When there was no reply, she pointed the blonde's wand in its owners face to see her fast asleep, the book she had been reading rising and falling with steady breathing. It was agonizing for the brunette to wake the poor girl but she had no choice and shook her lightly until the younger girl groaned softly, face screwing up in delightful irritation.

With a stretch and a yawn, Luna's eyes fluttered open only coming to half their normal size. She blinked over to Hermione, who hovered over her, and extended an arm to place a hand on the Gryffindor's cheek. "I had to make sure you weren't just a dream." The smile that formed on the blonde's face turned into a yawn as she dropped her hand and sat up.

Figuring this wasn't something to be replied to, Hermione offered her hand to Luna then passed the girl back her wand. "It's near curfew. I wouldn't be surprised if they're not looking for us."

"You, maybe, but back in the Ravenclaw Common Room, they're probably settled that an English Crossa Snatcher has taken me away for good and now they're auctioning off my possessions." Luna said brightly standing upon her toes for a long stretch, her back popping in satisfaction.

Hermione frowned hard trying her best not to snicker. "What's an English Crossa Snatcher?" She asked because, unlike the animals Luna normally mentions, this one sounded much too simple.

Luna shrugged. "I'm not sure. Agnes Fletcher is the one who mentioned it." Another yawn forced its way through putting a stutter in her step. "And there is only one possession that I'd be truly upset over if they were to auction it off, seeing as it's practically priceless." With great strength, Hermione kept herself from looking over at Luna knowing that when she did, her face would be Just as red as Ginny's hair.

Once they were in the corridors, Hermione found herself letting Luna take the lead pushing them in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower. With a stretching Yawn, Luna linked their arms again, leaning her head on the brunettes shoulder.

Struck by this, Hermione went rigid, the action causing Luna to look over at her with sleepy eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Said Hermione as they climbed the stairs to the dormitories. "I just remembered something."

Hands clasped in front of her, Luna turned to stand in front of Hermione. "Thank you for walking me. It appears we will make a habit of it." The brunette only blinked. "And thank you for studying with me."

Studying? There wasn't any kind of work going on but her scribbling a half of her essay. "You're welcome, but we basically wasted time."

"Time can't be wasted." Said Luna as if she were quoting something straight from a book.

She should know from her experience in her third year, there was never enough time to get everything done. "I beg to differ." She narrowed her eyes some what liking this annoyance towards Luna comming back up after having a near enjoyable time with the blonde.

With a chuckle, Luna raised her hand to push a lock of hair from Hermione's eyes, her fingertips grazing softly against the brunette's skin. "Let me clarify," Luna spoke, sliding her hand down from the brunette's shoulder to take her hand, fingers threading together. "With Hermione, time can't be wasted." Again, Hermione's name was dropped from Luna's lips like a teardrop shed from pure happiness instead of sadness.

In the silence, Luna placed a lingering kiss on the top of Hermione's hand, approached the dormitory door, answered the riddle and disappeared without even a backwards glace.

Hermione blinked then dropped the arm she had extended out to catch the girl but was too crowdedly to do so. They were simple words, and because of that fact, is why they shook her in the way they did.

--

_Chemistry? Not yet._  
_That'd be too easy  
For Luna._

_Till Next Chapter_


	4. Chapter IV

_AN: Thank you all for your reveiws and alerts and favourites. Much appreciated._

--

**Chapter IV**

"You know," started Ginny taking a massive bite from her jelly-covered toast. Hermione looked up from her letter she had received from Harry that morning.

It wasn't much of a letter, being only half an inch of parchment while hers was at least one and a half, but it was good enough. At least she knew now that the Boy Who Lived was still living and would do his best to make it to The Burrow over the holiday.

"I waited up for you half the night." She finished with a loud gulp, light brown eyes burning with Gryffindor's fire. Leaving Ginny's accusing glare, Hermione shifted her eyes to the long Ravenclaw table in search of Luna, but she wasn't there and her eyes snapped back receiving a glower near the intensity of Molly Weasley's.

It was natural for the redhead to be cranky in the morning and even more so on edge due to the Quidditch match coming up, but there was a stronger push in this crankiness. "You shouldn't have."

"Well I know that now." She huffed, a sly grin twitching at the corner of her scowl. "I asked Parvati where you'd gone and she told me, that Padma had told her, that Luna was going on a date with a very exquisite girl." The grin started to press in more making the already uneasiness in her stomach amp up to a churning. "Now tell me, Hermione, do you think exquisite does you any justice?" Her laughter rang both ways along the long table.

"Be quiet." Hemrione ordered with a grimace, her face burning with both embarrassment and amusing frustration. "You know better then I that Luna can say some rather absurd things." A stab of betrayal forced its way into Hermione.

A few seconds of sobering laughter passed by until they were settled down to an amount for Ginny to talk. "Then why be so cross about the matter? Though, it's not often I hear Luna calling people exquisite or that she's going on dates with them."

"It wasn't a date." She snapped quickly, angrily stirring the cereal before her with no aim in mind to eat it.

Ginny set down her goblet with greater force then she wanted, quizzical look finding its way onto her pretty face, a reaction the brunette hadn't been expecting to her outburst. "You really were out with Luna, then?"

Again Hermione glanced over to the other table to avoid a probing stare. "You just said that's what Parvati told you."

Tossing crimson hair over her shoulder, Ginny picked up a spoon and began at a bowl of porridge. "Yes, but I didn't think that's where you were all evening. Not with Luna at least."

"Is that hard to believe?" She hadn't meant to sound so short, but a fresh bucket of irritation was nagging at the brunette as she failed to see Luna anywhere in the Great Hall or yet to come into the door.

"A bit," Ginny said carefully. "You've never been very fond of her."

Had she seriously been so awful to the blonde in the past? Hermione knew she'd shoot the younger girl down for her outlandish theories and envied her for her carefree, bubbly way with people, but she didn't think she was that terrible. Not as harsh as the ones who roared jokes about the blonde in front of her, hid her things in the Forbidden Forest, or went around spouting off Looney Lovegood. No. She clenched her teeth. She was guilty for the last one and maybe even the first as she came to think of it.

"It is a bit hard to think that you were on a date with her."

"It _wasn't_ a date." She snapped yet again, the letter in here hand crumpling under the force. "We were merely studying together on the grounds. There was nothing remotely date like about it." She said the tail end more to herself knowing very well that in their evening, an underlining, date like, feel floated about.

"All right, all right." Raising her hands. "All I'm saying is that it's a bit, odd…" she went back to her breakfast mumbling something to herself that Hermione wish she'd caught but didn't care in the next instant as the Great Hall doors came open.

In stepped a cluster of students Hermione recognized to be the ones who slept in late and came to breakfast at the tail end. Groggily, they slumped over to their respective tables scooping up cereal and stirring porridge looking like they were about to keel over into it. With a sigh, the older girl released the tension in her muscles and relaxed feeling foolish for her sudden anxiety to see the little blonde girl that reminded her of a bunny. A faint smile pushed onto her lips.

"That's better," If her skin wasn't attached, Hermione would've jumped straight out of it. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as the warm caressing breath of Luna rolled over it, the girls hand covering hers that clutched a spoon in her bowl. "When I came in, you were looking rather gloom." Slipping onto the bench beside the older girl, she tugged the spoon from her hand then reached across for the bowl, the scent of sweet honeysuckles burning in Hermione's nose as she breathed in hair. "Is it that you sensed me near that you smiled?"

Hermione peered down looking at Luna's blue eyes through the girl's long, translucent eyelashes. From the corner of her eye she could see Ginny watching them and, noticing for the first time, Padma and Parvati sitting on the other side of the blonde trying to hide their attentiveness by piling various foods onto their golden plates.

Frustration flooded her drowning out the enthusiasm that had swelled up so quick, Hermione was afraid she'd float away because of it. "Good morning, Luna." The brunette pushed out. "I see you're doing like Ginny said and sitting with us." Leaning over she formed a sarcastic grin at Padma who was looking at her sideways then back to Luna. "And you've brought friends."

The blonde stopped in mid scoop, disappointment etched in her eyes as they looked from the twins, to Ginny, then Hermione. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind." She frowned which instantly made the older girl apologetic for her trenchant attitude. Biting her lip, Luna leaned in. "If you like we can go somewhere more private." She leaned in, chin resting on Hermione's shoulder as she added, "Just the two of us."

The brunette puffed up, ears glowing. "No, that won't be necessary because I'm leaving." Snatching up her bag, almost smacking Ginny with it in the process, Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall in much of a fashion she would do when Ron would upset her.

She had overreacted, she knew she had, but with Luna that close, suggesting such a thing gave her the urge to…Hermione shook her head, running a hand through her thick mass of hair. There had to be a logical reason for this new slate of emotions. Why else would she want to…

"In a hurry miss granger?"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." Hermione kept her head down as she stepped out of the headmistress' hold that had caught her, thankful of the collision to scatter her thoughts.

Professor McGonagall fumbled with her glasses setting them straighter on her nose. "It's quite all right. I was actually in search for you."

"Me? Is anything wrong?" Subconsciously her hand drifted down to her wand, fingers rubbing against the vine wood.

"No everything is calm Miss Granger." though McGonagall said this with relief there was a longing twinkle in her dark wrinkled eye. "I have a letter for you." Reaching in her robes, the Headmistress fished out the letter examining it before handing it over.

Taking the large, manila envelope Hermione examined it noting the large emerald W scrawled across the front. "The Ministry of Magic? But what do they want with me?"

The professor simply smiled. "Who wouldn't have their eye on the smartest witch of her age?" And with that she walked away green robes dusting the floor.

The Gryffindor screwed up her eyebrows. The former Transfiguration professor was her favorite of them all. They had spent late nights chatting and lunch dates working but now she as headmistress not only did these events Become less then scarce McGonagall was slowly morphing into a Dumbledore saying phrases that could have answers to go on for days or have you boggled for weeks.

Letter in hand Hermione found a spot on the stairs to sit then unsealed it open.

"What's that?" Why was it that every time she was doing something important, something that made sense and wouldn't leave her mind so thrown, that she would appear and mess it all up?

"You've got to be kidding me." The brunette growled under her breath, eyes still stuck to the long, elaborate letter Kingsley Shaklebolt had sent her. "If you can't tell, it's a letter."

"Is it from Ron?"

"No," Hermione snapped popping up from the ground refusing to look Luna in the face. Students were now swarming out of the Great Hall and storming down the corridors. Maybe it was a good thing Luna interrupted her or she'd been trampled. "It isn't from Ron. It's from the Ministry of Magic if you must know. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be late for Potions."

"Hermione," The blonde called after her pleadingly. It may have been for the pleading hint that made the brunette stop and turn around, forcing herself to look up at the younger girl and try not to look too deep into her eyes. "Do we still have a habit?"

No. She wanted to say but she let her head dip in a faint nod before turning on her heels and stomping away contemplating why she was angry with the Lovegood girl. It wasn't like she had done anything wrong, or said anything that could be considered as offensive. If anything Luna was just being Luna in a…too close, comfortable way that made Hermione, well, uncomfortable. She still didn't understand the blonde. The things she'd say, the things she'd do. No normal person would act that way, but then the Gryffindor remembered Luna wasn't the most typical girl. And that, to Hermione, is what made her so striking.

**--**

There were few things that made Hermione truly happy. Her knowledge was one that had pushed her into the Wizarding world and ultimately helped her aid in defeating the Dark Lord. Her marks were her prized possession and also an unhealthy obsession. Her ability to instantly comprehend and perform with immediate results at the flick of the wand put her above the best of them. These things made the brunette quite happy, and even more, would be applying these giftings in whatever she would do. At least that's what Hermione thought when she read the letter from Kingsley for the fifth time.

They wanted her in the Ministry working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She didn't have to finish her seventh year of Hogwarts, since they believed she was wasting her time on elementary schooling when she could be learning with Witches and Wizards who could match her talents. The Gryffindor knew it were true. She was wasting a year doing things she had executed in her fourth year.

Many had questioned why it was that she came for the seventh and she'd simply say there was more to be learned. Yet this only stood partial true. The truth of the matter was that she didn't know where to go.

Back in the Muggle world she had nothing going for her. There was nothing to go back to but a life of being a test dummy for her parents. In the magical world, there were endless possibilities but still nowhere to go. Mrs. Weasley offered to let her stay with them, but Hermiome didn't want to be a burden or give her another child to worry about. Harry said she could stay in Grimmauld place with him but there she'd be lonely and out of place. Thus, she stuck to Hogwarts going through the motions until the end. Yet now with the request from the Ministry, she had a ticket out, a new quest to embark on, an excuse to be close to Harry and the Weasley's like before.

But in the end, Hermione found herself standing in front of Flitwick's door, impatiently watching as the sixth years trickled out, her eyes only set on one thing and then she thought: maybe there was more to learn at Hogwarts.

Luna's eyes grew in surprise as they washed over Hermione. "Hello Hermione." The older girl smiled at the normal greeting, watching as the blonde's ocean wide eyes looked her over as if trying to convince the mind that the brunette was actually standing there.

She then remembered breakfast, how undeniably rude she had been to the Ravenclaw and understood why she got the look she was getting. Luna didn't think she would walk her to class. "Shall we get you to Herbology then?" She said quickly motioning down the corridor.

Luna nodded and Hermione waited for her arm to be taken, but to her astonishment Luna started off glancing over her shoulder at Hermione who stood dumbfounded at the top of the steps.

"You have a strange way of escorting if you're going to make the person walk alone." With a deep breath, Hermione toddled down the steps chewing on the inside of her cheek as she thought of a way to apologize to the girl.

She had never been good with confrontation because it was a sign that she was wrong and if there was anything she hated more then Blast Ended Skrewts, it was being wrong.

"Luna," she began just as they stepped outside, a gust of painful bone chilling wind ramming into her like a stun to the chest. She quickly pulled her robes tighter around her neck. She hadn't paid mind to the weather since all of her sessions were indoors.

"Yes, Hermione?" Luna moved closer to her offering to stand on the wind blowing side.

"Um yes it's..." She stopped a quarter short of greenhouse three, figuring that walking and apologizing wasn't in the least effective.

Looking up, Hermione found Luna's face, her icy blue eyes on Hermione's, watching her every move, every twitch of nervousness, the faint run of red that was making its way from her ears to her face. Hermione could tell the blonde had grown stiff though her face remained just as calm as ever.

"Look I'm," She blinked away, focusing on Hagrid's Cabin. "I'm really sorry for how I acted this morning. It wasn't right for me to let my frustration out on you."

As if a weight had been lifted, Hermione made herself smile and was glad to see Luna loosen up, a grin playing at her lips. She was only curious now as to what the younger girl could have thought she was going to say.

Luna placed a hand on the older girl's chin forcing her meet the blonde's eyes. "Is that all?" Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Is that what had you so tense?" She asked almost mockingly, but the feather like stroke of Luna's thumb on her jaw line kept her exasperation at bay instead bringing relaxation. "That's better."

In complete disbelief and acute arousal, which she did her best to ignore, Hermione stepped back letting the Luna's hand drop away. "No, Luna. That's not what was wrong–" She stopped. What was the point in telling the blonde it was she who had ticked her off? In the end, it would hurt her again which would contradict the complete point of the apology. "Well maybe a bit, but…I don't." She frowned at her inability to worm a complete sentence,

A pixie like chuckle floated on the wind. "I understand and that's all right." the brunette scrunched up her eyebrows. "It's nothing to apologize for, honestly. People will get frustrated, people will loose their temper."

"No it's not all right. It is something to apologize for. It wasn't right of me." She snapped, shaking her head, all thoughts of the coldness in her limbs forgotten. "How is it that you can dismiss things like they're nothing?"

"Simple," a roaring wind bustled through rippling Hermione's robes. Quickly, she looked up, teeth clenched in anticipation for more idiotic philosophies from the blonde. The girl held her head to the side so that a layer of blonde hair fell into her chalky face, the corners of her lips tugged in a straight line. "When you've experienced something excruciatingly painful in life, teases and rudeness seem nothing more then a needle prick on the finger." Luna shifted her gaze up to the sky as she said, "Yes, it stings a bit, but you forget about it the next minute."

The Gryffindor stood silent, watching as Luna drifted into her mind and back, her protuberant eyes screaming of sincerity Hermione had never seen before. "But," She cleared her throat, stepping forward to close the gap she had created between them. "That doesn't justify their actions. You may not need to hear it, but I think it's necessary to apologize no matter how small the matter."

Removing her scarf, she wrapped it around the brunette's neck. "Then, if it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology." She beamed flicking the older girl's nose.

"You're impossible." Hermione murmured and stormed off towards the greenhouse.

"And you're oh so considerate." Luna bounced, hands clasped behind her. "I find it awfully flattering that you care about me so much you'd apologize over some petty attitude."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "And I find it awfully annoying at how your mind works at times."

"But you love it all the same." The older girl began to protest when long, soft fingers touched her lips. "Don't worry." Pulling her fingers away, she kissed them and placed them on Hermione's cheek triggering a radish, red blush to erupt on her face. "You can answer that, too, when you're ready."

Before the little Ravenclaw could get away, Hermione blurted, "And when is this time in which I'll 'be ready' for whatever it is I'm supposed to be ready for?" She thought it would stump Luna but, to her dismay, the girl seemed to have something to say to everything.

"I'm afraid, like you, I lack the inner eye for Divination." Openly pleased with her own answer, Luna offered a wide grin, and skipped away humming her new tune.

Hermione pressed on her temples messaging out the headache that started to creep up. "I don't think I'll ever understand her. It's simply hopeless."

--


	5. Chapter V

_AN: Roman numerals are cool. Enjoy!_

--

**Chapter V**

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach, nose buried into her pillow, breathing in a smell so familiar and so sweet that tickled her senses. It reminded her of spring days back at home, strolling in the gardens with her parents. But that wasn't all. The park faded from her mind to show a bundle of blonde hair, dreamy eyes, and a grin that pulled her in like a helpless fish on a hook.

The brunette's eyes banged open, the soft light of the candles stinging her sleepy, sensitive corneas. As she took in another drawing breath, the honeysuckle scent filled her head up again letting her know that it wasn't just in her imagination. Sitting up, Hermione peered down at her pillow where a blue and silver scarf stretched over it and half the length of her bed. Taking it up, she pressed it to her nose relishing in the smell that both woke her up but gave her a relaxation she hadn't experienced while sleeping.

She had fallen asleep studying which was the reason why books and papers and quills were strewn across her bed, which she blamed for the sore spots in her side and back. The mess didn't help anymore then her mind. She had a terrible night, tossing and turning, and dreaming up the things she needed to do, making decisions, the loss of all her homework and ending in a dream of Professor Dumbledore toppling off the Astronomy Tower who turned into Luna by the time he hit the ground. Her throat constricted at the image. She hadn't seen it happen but the picture was not a hard one to imagine.

Shivering at the horrid image, and the chill that hit her skin now being uncovered, Hermione wrapped Luna's scarf around her tight and laid back into her warm bed picturing the scarf to be Luna herself holding her tight, body pressing into her form heating her up all over. The brunette gasped at the though simultaneously with,

"Hermione!" The curtains of her bed were yanked back to show Ginny looking slightly troubled and jittery. Like a criminal caught in the act, Hermione stuffed the scarf under her pillow, knuckles grazing over her stashed away Quibbler. The redhead raised her eyebrows. "Is that a Ravenclaw scarf?" She asked.

The blonde flashed through her mind again sending a tingle straight down her body. "Huh?" She took in a deep breath hoping for it to remove the hot image still floating in her mind.

All troubles forgotten, Ginny smirked reaching under the pillow, but the older girl was faster and threw herself over it. "It's Luna's isn't it?"

"What? No." There was no more use in lying and she admitted, dropping her head, "Yes. What about it? She lent it to me. I'm giving it back."

"Really?" Ginny teased. "It looks like you'd rather keep it for yourself."

So what? "You know, you sound just like Looney sometimes." She cringed at the insulting name. To her it was now almost the equivalent to using Mudblood. "Very, very annoying."

"Oh no," Ginny snickered. "I wouldn't be caught dead calling you exquisite or sneaking out on dates."

Glancing over at the other three beds, Hemrione growled, "What do you want, barging in on me like this?" She couldn't think of Luna right now, she needed her mind to be cleaned out. Maybe after Ginny, she'd go down to the Library and finish her work and read a book. One with over two thousand pages and in a different language, such as Mermish, so she'd have to concentrate on it and nothing else. Elation swam through Hermione at the thought. It was perfect.

The question poured all the anxiety back onto Ginny. "The Quidditch match." The words left her lips in unease and thrill. "Come on." She tugged the groggy brunette out of bed.

"But why am I getting up now? It's not till this afternoon." She yawned, looking back at all the school supplies on her bed. So much for her perfect day.

"Moral support." Ginny said almost offended by what her fellow Gryffindor had just said. "The team is going down to the to get in some last minute practice."

The older girl threw off her clothes from yesterday and searched through her trunk for a pair of jeans and a sweater. "Uh huh." She found her coat and pulled it on knowing that it would be hellishly cold outside.

As she reached for her gold and maroon scarf, Hermione peered over her shoulder at her pillow where a tiny part of Luna's scarf was sticking out. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her own and threw it on complaining to herself that the blonde's scarf would've been a lot warmer then her own.

The two left through the portrait and trotted down the steps, Ginny talking a mile a minute as she often did on Quidditch days. Instead of going into the Great Hall, Ginny led the way outside and to the pitch. Her stomach gave a tiny grumble to declare its need, but Hermione ignored it for her mind didn't feel hungry yet for food.

The dull, gray-skied morning did nothing to perk Hermione up. She was no fan of Quidditch, never would be. Games were never her thing. Not even Wizards Chest suited her fancy though it required a good heap of logic and skill, which she didn't possess for the violent board game. It was because of her friends that she dragged herself down to every game and force herself into the hype of everything.

While Ginny ran off to get changed into her Quidditch robes, the brunette found a spot at the lower half of the stadium and sat watching the other teammates zoom about on brooms. On the ground, she spotted the little dark haired girl, Susan, examining her Beaters Bat as if it were jinxed and would fly up and hit her on its own. The rest of the players soon slumped onto the field.

The practice started and went on. At first, Hermione had watched the practice grew steadily worse then get a little better after Ginny gave everyone a talk, which was more of yelling then anything. By the time the sun, still behind a thick blanket of gray clouds, reached the top of the sky, they called it a quits and rushed inside to eat lunch before the match.

"We're hopeless." Groaned Ginny as she plopped down on the bench, face flushed from working herself over. Hermione just listened and smiled wide upon seeing Luna at their table again, her hair held up with blue and gold ribbons to support both teams. The blonde gestured for the older girl to sit beside her with her eyes but she had already sat down beside the redhead.

"Jarvis is a wonderful Keeper but our Beaters are a complete wreck and Eleanor," Ginny seethed. "She checks to make sure she looks good every minute. The Snitch could be on her nose and she'd pass up catching it to fix her hair."

"Not too much to worry about." Said Luna in a singsong voice. "Cho likes to win big, so she'll wait a bit before catching the Snitch."

The redhead turned onto the rival Ravenclaw, fierce twinkle in her brown eyes. "Trying to tick us?" She snarled.

"No," Luna trilled. "Just a little tip." She turned her attention to Hermione giving Ginny time to scarf down her food. "Professor McGonagall has allowed me to do the commentary for the game again. Strange. I didn't think people thought I was all that great last time."

The elder Gryffindor shot Luna a look of surprise. She hadn't thought of the girl being very self-conscious. Not the way she bounced around with radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklaces. She had known people to usually try and not draw attention to themselves not flaunt their oddities around like a giant romping through Diagon Alley.

"When do you worry about what other people think?" Asked Hermione spooning out a chunk of Potpie and popped it into her mouth.

A sweet glow shinned over the younger girls face. "You're right. If the Headmistress herself wants me to do it, then what would it matter?" She tapped her finger on the brunette's nose. "So very bright."

"And exquisite." Mumbled Ginny getting her foot smashed by Hermione's heel in return.

They left not long after Ginny had departed and followed the crowd through the corridors. Though the sun was starting to peek through the clouds, it was colder then it had been that morning. Tying her scarf around her neck, Hermione glanced over to see Luna devoid of hers. "Sorry, I forgot to bring you your scarf."

The blonde grinned. "Consider it yours. There are always others and I won't be needing it." Her grin slipped into a smirk as she pulled Hermione closer to her, arm slinking around her waist. "I'll have Hermione to keep me warm." A haughty chuckle flitted bright from her throat as she released a scarlet Hermione and began to skip a few ways ahead.

Once again at the pitch, Hermione looked over the now crowded stadium and groaned. Usually she'd sit with Ron or Ginny or Neville. Unfortunately none of these people were either here, or she hadn't done much talking to since she came back.

As if hearing the dilemma in her mind, Luna asked, "Would you like to sit with me in the commentary box? I could use some good company." She had no argument to it and nodded letting Luna take her hand and drag her through the crowd bidding their pardon as they went.

They were moving so fast that Hermione had missed them completely. She hadn't even thought to do a double take at the little group, two of which had fiery red hair. It took them yelling her name three times before she halted jerking the blonde stringing her along to a halt.

"Ron, George!" Letting go of Luna's hand, Hermione rammed into one Weasley then the other tears glossing her eyes. "Oh my it's so good to see you. And you too Angelina." She hugged Ron again forgetting about the fact he hadn't sent her an Owl back. Him being here was much, much better then a flimsy piece of parchment.

"We had no choice but to come." Teased George, running a hand though his long red hair. "Ginny threatened to put the Bat-Bogey Hex on us if we missed another." They all laughed together like old times. "We'll see you then." George led Angelina off.

Ron sobered from his laughter, face pink from the cold. "How have they been? The team I mean." Of course Ronald would ask about Quidditch and not how she had been, but it didn't matter to Hermione at that point.

The brunette shrugged. "They're good. Not as good as when you and Harry were playing, but they manage."

Nodding, Ron looked over, eyes landing on something that made him both surprised and smile. Hermione followed his gaze to Luna and narrowed her eyes. He always looked at her like that. "Oi, Luna. How're you? Doing the commentary again?" He asked. She should've known he'd ask her what she was up to.

Offering a smile, the younger girl nodded. "I'm doing very well, thank you." She stepped closer to Hermione so that their arms touched. And was that a hard, narrowing set in her light blue eyes at him?

"That's good, I did miss hearing them." He laughed and Hermione boiled inside. He was giving her complements? How dare he. Fortunately, Luna just smiled a smile that barely touched her eyes. "I'm going to find a place to sit. Coming 'Mione?"

"Yeah, oh…" She frowned as she looked to Luna. She was about to speak before Luna could and give the okay for her to go on with him, but she beat her to it.

"Go on ahead. You two have a lot of catching up to do." Her grin dropped a tiny degree so that it didn't reach her eyes at all. Stepping forward, she tugged Hermione closer to her so that what she said wouldn't be over heard. "I'll be out on the Astronomy Tower tonight." She winked. "I should get up to the box. It was good seeing you again, Ronald."

"You too, Luna." He grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. It was such a common action but it didn't feel right. His hand was a foreign object linked in hers. "Come on or we won't get a good spot."

Figuring that she'd get use to being with Ron again, she held tight onto his hand and let him lead her like a dog on a leash to the a point near the Gryffindor goal posts sitting a cluster of red and gold and cheering people. The game was all that was on Ron's mind where as she wanted to talk, find out how the joke shop was going, if Bill and Fleur were expecting kids, if Percy was back at home.

Madame Hooch sounded the go and the game began. Serenely and impassively, Luna's voice drifted over the crowd commenting on the game was going: Gryffindor 20, Ravenclaw: 30, which then melted into brief, and rather embarrassing, background on each of the players until McGonagall threatened to put her in detention every Saturday until she left Hogwarts. Thus, the blonde went back into speaking on the game, which made Hermione so board she was counting the threads in her scarf.

"Did you see that?" Ron's hollered made her jump and she stood beside him to see Eleanor on the green, blood trickling from her nose and hair thrown out of place. "Cho Chang pulled a feint on the poor girl. Harry'd be right jealous if he saw Cho pull a move like that. He could never hit it off just right."

Rolling her eyes, she sat back down, head cocked in the direction of Luna who was now telling everyone that there would be a full moon that night and if the Long Snorted Aliharp was seen, it meant an early winter and loads of snow. Hermione snorted in laughter wishing she were up there with the blonde instead of with Mr. Quidditch-is-my-life.

After the match, George had convinced Hermione to go out to Hogsmeade with them. It did make her slightly uneasy that she hadn't told Luna she was leaving, but she shrugged it off knowing they'd have enough time to hang together when she got back and many days after that.

Settling into a booth at the Three Broomsticks, they all ordered drinks, mostly alcoholic, and chatted away. Hermione was a million times grateful that there weren't televisions in the Wizard World or Ron's eyes would be glued to it instead of her. She snickered. Ron was looking at her an awful lot now that they had left Hogwarts grounds. He had even sunk into a decent gentleman, which Hermione noted was because of the way George was treating Angelina. He didn't want to appear as a lame boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Was he still her boyfriend? Did that still have something even though they'd been away from each other so long?

"Are you still playing Quidditch, Angelina?" Asked Hermione slipping her hand into Ron's that lay on the booth between them. She needed to know where they stood.

"The Caerphilly Catapults have been trying to get me signed to them but I haven't agreed yet." She answered twiddling with a braid in her fingers. "I need to find a fall back in case it doesn't work out or I get injured."

George strung his arm across the back of the booth. "I told'ya you can work at the joke shop. Ron won't be there for long."

"What makes you think that?" He snapped tugging Hermione's hand so that she moved closer to him. "If they haven't contacted me to be an Auror now, then I may as well forget it."

"Good choice, mate." George sipped his mead then spoke again quickly before his brother could say anything more. "What about you? Thinking about going into the Ministry?"

"Yeah," Angelina added. "You would make a wonderful Minister of Magic, how smart you are."

The brunette blushed humbly. "Kingsley actually sent me a letter asking if I'd like to be on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"'Curse you'd get a letter." Ron murmured and Hermione squeezed his hand offering him a sorry, loving smile.

She continued, "It said I could leave Hogwarts now and start if I wanted. Since Amelia Bones, they haven't had a good head and wanted to train me up to be it after Harper Finch retired."

"That's brilliant, Hermione." Exclaimed Angelina and George nodded in agreement.

Though he was hurt by not getting such an offer, Ron couldn't help but be happy for his friend, pulling his hand from hers and letting it fall around her. "There really Is no sense in you staying around there. You're much too clever. If anything, you should be teaching at school."

"Thank you, Ronald." It wasn't everyday she heard such things from the youngest Weasley boy. He beamed happy with himself that he had pleased her.

"Are you going to do it, then?" Asked George waving at a bartender for a refill.

The brunette shrugged, staring at her near full bottle of butterbeer (she didn't like alcohol much). "I'm not sure just yet. It seems a waste if I just quit in the middle of after I've already started. There could also be more I could learn."

"Learn?" Chocked Ron. "For you?

She smiled and sipped at her butterbeer and let the conversation take a turn into the joke shop and the new things that were being sold. Hermione was only half listening as her mind strayed away to think on the Ministry decisions. It was a wonderful offer for her. She had wanted to go into the Ministry anyways, but leaving the school was hard for her. To leave after her seventh year was one thing. She'd have moved on, gotten older, had to work in the big world. She wasn't like Harry or Ron. She loved school, loved to be drunk with knowledge, loved for her head to throb with excess studying.

Also, her Hogwarts life was her best life. She wanted to experience every bit of it. How could she just wave goodbye to Professor McGonagall, The twins, Ginny, Luna. Luna. The name sparked something deep within her. Was that it? Was it Luna who was holding her back? No. She'd be leaving her soon enough once the year was up. But that was after a full year. A full year in which she'd be able to understand a little bit more. Was she really so thick to have a little girl keep her in place?

Once they left Three Broomsticks, George and Angelina disapparated together and Ron offered to walk Hermione to school all the while apologizing for making her late and that if she got in trouble he would come and say it was his fault.

"Seriously, Ron, it's okay. I've been late many times."

His eyes grew in surprise. "What happened to the Hermione I once knew and loved?" She snickered pulling her closer to him by the waist.

There was a tiny twinge in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held tighter on her waist, bodies almost touching. "Are you trying to say that you don't love me anymore?" Hemrione pouted in her normal, stern tone, but the grin on her lips told she was joking.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly. "I do wish you'd leave this place and go into the Ministry. It's incredibly dull without you around."

"Sweet," She whispered twirling a finger in his coarse hair. "But I would be at the Ministry most of the time. So you still wouldn't see much of me."

"You'd stay at the Burrow. You know mum said you could." His strong arms pulled the brunette into his solid form, the musky scent of his skin floating into her nose reminding her of all the adventures they had been on, all the love and hatred she held for him, all the dreams they had once come up with when they were alone.

There was such a pleading in his voice and blue eyes that she almost cracked and said she'd go then, but the thought of someone else, waiting for her in the cold of the night, on top of the astronomy tower throttled her away from it.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. I'm not sure yet. It's a big decision. I want to make sure that when I make it, it'll be worth it." His eyes dropped from hers and she quickly dodged to gaze into them again. Blue, dark blue, so easy to figure out. She selfishly thought that he was no longer interesting to her because of the obviousness. "Don't go all sour on me. You can wait a little longer."

"Can I?" She shifted his eyes down to look at her the same way he had done earlier that day. She knew what it was. Ron missed her terribly. Wanted her near, wanted to be with her and the only thing standing in between that want was the stupid school. Oh, how he would flip if he knew that it wasn't just the school that was making her apprehensive.

She laughed these thoughts away. "What are you in a rush for? Think George and Angelina have beat us to it?"

The redheaded boy went red. "Hermione." He breathed exasperated. It wasn't something she'd normally say, but it made him smile and take up her lips with his in a kiss. "Write me, okay?"

Her eyebrows creased. "You write me. I always write you." She snapped pushing away from him.

"Alright." Reaching out, he grabbed her and Hermione let herself be swept back into him and kissed with hungry, fierce, lips.

As she kissed him back, she anticipated the waves of excitement to push her into kissing him with the same fervor, but nothing more then a light tempo increase of her heart and a nervous drop of her stomach hit her. Regardless, she pressed harder biting Ron's lip to excite him more, make him try harder to arouse her. But when he needed more contact, she needed more space.

Slowly, she eased herself away from him, chest heaving, breath making little clouds in the air. She licked her raw lips noting the desire reining in Ron's dark blue, dreary eyes. "I'll see you." She croaked.

He smiled in hopes that the kiss sealed some promise that was never uttered. "See you."

She watched him walk a few ways then disapparate before she hurried onto the grounds breaking into a stern run to the side of the school. "Alohomora." She whispered to the door and slinked in. She'd be in more trouble then ever if she were caught but that didn't matter, Luna mattered. She was late. She had to show up after ditching the blonde at he match.

Prancing up the steps and onto the roof, she stopped, breath coming in jagged gasps, lungs burning from the chill that had frosted them. Drawing a gulp, she held her breath to listen to her surroundings hoping to hear humming emit from the darkness. The telescopes stood all in a fine row untouched and at the end of them…a tea cup?

No. It was a little rock, beneath it was a tiny, folded sheet of parchment and Hemrione unfolded it to see Luna's swooping, italic print scrawled across it.

_My dearest Hermione, _

_I hope you had a wonderful time with Mr. Weasley and his friends. I know that seeing him must've been the highlight of your seventh year. No, no, don't apologize for not coming tonight, I have come alone many times and I'd much prefer you to spend your time with them. But if it makes you feel better, and I know you insist on doing it anyways, I'll be down at the lake tomorrow at two._

_Forever,_

_Luna_

Hermione folded the letter back up and shoved it into her jean pocket. Of course she'd apologize. She couldn't believe she had done it again. Gone and upset Luna, though she didn't appear to be upset. She read the letter three times over trying to decipher the tone. Was she irked? Was it a little sarcastic? Anyway, she still felt like a complete arse.

--

_Till next..._


	6. Chapter VI

_AN: Here's a fun fact: I type half of my stories in text messages and then send them to my email. Crazy? Well, things just pop up in my head late at night and I have to put them down. This chapter here is a bit odd to me but it's a transition chapter, which pop up in my writing. It kind of sets you up for the next. Regardless, I do hope you like it and review it. Enjoy._

**Chapter VI**

Because she hadn't done it the other day, Hermione gathered all of her things and went to the Library. It had been weeks since she'd settled into one of the lumpy chairs to do any kind of work. The old, musty smell of books was a comfortable environment, one that she felt safe being in since it obligated her to do some kind of work.

It was exactly what she needed to keep from thinking about the other night with Ron. She drew herself mad trying to reason out her feelings. She liked Ron, Hermione knew she did. She had developed a crush on the lanky redhead her second year and allowed it to grow into something more serious. It didn't always matter to her that he was inconsiderate, immature, and, at many times, a pompous jerk, she couldn't seem to shake that want to be with him. Not even the charming, masculine, intelligent Viktor Krum could sway her away. No one. Until now.

The bang of her books on the table drew a sharp hiss of shh's from the students. Hermione grumbled under her breath and plunked down, holding her head in her hands. Could it be that they had spent so much time away from each other that she no longer liked him, loved him, the way she once did? It felt like that when she was kissing him, when she tried to test to see where they stood. The giddy pleasure of being in his arms didn't overcome her like it had. It was as if a wall was forming between them and she didn't want to cross over it to take hold of him again because the side she was already on had something better.

"What's so good about it?" She asked aloud getting a hiss from Madame Pince.

Clearing her mind of everything but Arithmancy, Hermione began at her essay. The portion she had written before didn't suit her, so she started again, squinting at the little figures and numbers on the charts to find the most miniscule things on them to write about. Her smarts poured out onto the pages of her Defense Against the Dark Arts work. She may not be good enough in the casting part to pull of an O in the subject, but she could write on and on about everything.

Charms came next and she stared at the notes she had taken down. The assignment was to create your own charm and write about it. Professor Flitwick thought it was a clever little work and had all the years do it. The brunette snickered at the thought of Luna making up a charm. It would probably be something no one could pronounce and would require various dance movies and flicks.

Hermione could see it in her head. Spin, wave your arm, jump up and down and twirl your wand clockwise then counterclockwise while sticking out your tongue.

"Look who's returned."

And just like that, her happiness was popped. Annoyed, Hermione looked up to see Melinda Bobbin setting her things down on the table across from her. She should've remembered it was the day before sessions started again and everyone would be trying to cram.

"Hello Melinda." She greeted sourly. If there was anyone more annoying then a loser unable to perform a summoning charm, it was Melinda Bobbin with her tight brown curls, and squinty green eyes that she'd continually peer down her crooked, pointed nose with.

Without taking her eyes off the Gryffindor, Melinda sat down, back straighter then a wand, and blindly popped her book open. "I haven't seen you in here lately. Given up studying so much?"

Hermione dipped her quill into ink, screwing a smile onto her face. "No, just given up studying in here." And now I remember why. She thought but didn't voice it.

Looking down her nose, the Hufflepuff snorted an, "Oh," and turned down to what ever she had to do. Hermione followed suit but was interrupted again. "Did you hear that Professor Trelawney might be replaced?" The brunette raised her eyebrows. What did she give a care to a teacher who insulted her in front of everyone? "Yes, by that Centaur permanently. She claims she's getting too old for the job. I personally think she's just leaving because she doesn't like Professor McGonagall."

"I don't think-"

"Oh, and get this. Benjy Fenwick has been asked to be the new Minister." Melinda paused for dramatic effect that Hermione just sighed shaking her head. "I don't see what's wrong with the Shacklebolt fellow, he does a good job I say. Right Terry?"

"Right?" Echoed a Ravenclaw boy with curly black hair and glasses taped in the center. He sat down shakily beside Melinda and retrieved his things from his satchel.

"Precisely. What do you think, Granger?"

Hermione sat back in her chair. With all the excess already in her mind over Ron, and with the Ministry of Magic begging for her to join, and the pile of homework she had put off unHermione like to spend her time with Luna, her temper was tipping over the edge. "I think you should be quiet so I can get my work done and you as well." The corners of her mouth kinked into a smirk as she went on. "If I recall, Professor Toddlerwip wasn't impressed with your performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I suggest you look over that for next time."

The shock on Melinda and the boy's face brought some satisfaction to the older girl, but it was seeing a flash of long red hair entering the Library that gave her a sense of relief. Packing her things quickly before Melinda could say something back, she darted off taking Ginny by the wrist and led her back out.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny groaned as she was pushed off from her destination toward a stairwell.

"I need to talk to you." She said with determination.

"And where were you last night?" She snickered. "On another date with Luna?"

Luna. The girls name set off a twinge of guilt inside the older girl. She'd have to talk to her in half an hour. "No, I was out with your brothers and Angelina." They were back in the common room, crowded with people cramming and playing games near the fire. Hermione led Ginny over to a corner and sat down.

"And they didn't invite me even though we won? What prats."

"It was more of a double date, you wouldn't have had any fun anyways."

Fierce eyes turned up on Hermione. "I could've found a date. It isn't that hard."

"And what would Harry say?"

"What ever he doesn't know won't hurt him." Hermione screwed up her nose as the younger girl threw her hair over her shoulder eyeing a boy off in the corner wiggling her eyebrows. "Well what is it you want to talk about that's more important then my work?"

"Not that you wanted to do it, and I'll help you with it tonight if you want." Ginny considered this a moment then nodded, hands clasped under her chin showing she was listening. "It's about…"

What was it about? Obviously, it was about Ron but what about him? And how could she explain it in a way that wouldn't feel too awkward? Sure, they were girls, she and Ginny, but they didn't get too deep in their talk about boys. It always made Hermione feel self-conscious. Even when she was listening to the young redhead talk about the various boys that throw themselves at her. Having two boys as her best friend didn't really help her feminine side. It was a wonder how Ginny did it being surrounded by brothers.

"Well, it's about Ron."

"My Ron? My idiot brother Ron?"

"Yes. Is there any other Ron we know?" They both thought a minute before agreeing there wasn't any other Ron.

"What about him?"

"I'm not really sure. It's complicated." Hermione looked down at the floor where she began to play with a piece of fuzz. "I was with him last night and-"

"Did you two, you know?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow thanking the outburst for stalling her. "What?"

"You know." Her voice dropped. "Do it."

"Merlin's beard, no." The chortle that erupted from the younger girl drew a bright pink blush to Hermione's face. "No. And I don't think we ever will."

"Why not? Aren't you two just infatuated with each other?"

The pink turned to red as she pushed out what she had meaning to say at the beginning of the conversation and would've saved her from any further awkwardness. "Well, that's the thing. No. I'm not. I don't even think I still like him. That's what's so confusing."

"Oh." All the laughter stopped, and Ginny's face molded into serious. "Why do you think that?"

Hermione dove into the game, and the trip to Three Broomsticks, then her journey back to Hogwarts. As she retold it, it caught her attention that in each three instances, Luna seemed to pop up. Whether she had been there, been in her head, or the reason for her actions, she was the foundation of it.

Ginny tucked her hair behind her ear with a long sigh. "Maybe it's because you haven't been around each other a lot. And when were you going to tell me about the Ministry of Magic?"

"I haven't told anyone, but that's beside the point, Ginny."

"Right," Hermione glanced at the clock. She was pressing her time. "Honestly, I don't know why this is such a big deal. Sometimes I feel the same with Harry because he's not here. It's normal. You really liked Ron so I don't see how a little thing like this could jeopardize your relationship."

The brunette nodded knowing that everything Ginny was saying was true. In a way. It wasn't just a little thing. She was feeling more and more pulled away from her childhood crush and into a new obsession.

"I guess, but it isn't just that." She whispered but refused to say anymore and got up. "I've got to go. I'm meeting Luna by the lake."

"Luna?" Hermione didn't like the way the redhead said the Ravenclaw's name. It was as if a little light in her head went off.

Before anymore was shared, Hermione said, "I'll meet you in the Common Room this evening. I've got loads to do myself."

"All right. Have fun on your date." But because she didn't want the red in her face to give her away, Hermione bolted out the Portrait hole.

How dumb could she be? She should've known that Luna wouldn't have made it that easy for her. The Lake. She was nowhere in sight on the lake. Hermione had to walk half way around it to where the lake met the trees and that is where she found her sitting a top a rock holding onto a long stick that had a string tied to one end that was placed in the water. It wasn't the fact that Luna was fishing in the Black Lake at the brink of winter that threw her off. It was because the brunette didn't know of any Wizards or Witches that went fishing.

"Hello Hermione." Two words were all it took to take the Gryffindor out of winter and put her in spring. Sparkling, blue eyes shifted her way looking her up and down. Her nose turned up as she ogled the Ravenclaw scarf. "The Sorting Hat did well at putting you in Gryiffindor." She said now having to crane her neck up to look at he older girl. "Blue clashes horribly with your beautiful eyes."

Laughing as she sat down on the rock beside Luna she said, "Well thanks. I'll know not to wear it anymore."

"If you insists," the blonde hummed turning back to her makeshift fishing pole. "But, even with it, I still find Hermione stunningly gorgeous."

The complement touched a spot within the older girl that made her warm but she couldn't think of that now. She had something to do first. "Luna," She began but was cut off instantly.

"Have you ever gone fishing?" Asked Luna.

Sputtering on her next words, Hermione nodded. "My dad use to take me fishing at the park when I was younger. I haven't gone in a long time, though." She watched as the little Ravenclaw pulled back on the rode to show the end of the string where a piece of cheese was tied. "Do you ever go?"

"Oh, no. Wizards don't fish." Hemrione smiled at herself for knowing this. She couldn't picture someone like Xenophilius with a box of bobbers and hooks, set out on a lake, fishing for trout. They could just cast a summoning charm and have as many as they wanted. "I heard Helena talking about it from her Muggle Studies class. It sounded interesting so I looked it up. But I must admit," She lowered the cheese back into the water. "It's a bit tedious."

"Well, yeah." Hermione laughed. "For one thing you usually fish when it's warm, like in the spring or summer, and you're suppose to have a hook."

"A hook?" The blonde echoed, pale eyebrows creasing inwards.

"Yes a hook. So when the fish gets the bait, it'll get stuck and you can reel it in." She explained doing the gestures along with it.

Luna frowned and pulled the line out of the water and changed the cheese for a piece of red meat. "But wouldn't that hurt the fish?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'd be more worried about the creatures living in the waters here." She sighed watching Luna throw the line back into the water, determination on her face. "I guess that's why they don't fish in the Wizard world. You never know what's in the water."

The blonde seemed to consider this a moment. "Yes, maybe. I don't think the Merpeople like their food to be dangling in their faces. It's incredibly rude." Luna leaned down placing her head on Hermione's shoulder. The brunette breathed deeply. The scarf had been one thing, but the actually source was the winner. She smelt it like it was nicotine. It scared her that Ron's fragrance didn't hold a power over her anymore like Luna's was beginning to do. Raising a hand, she combed her fingers through the long, stringy locks, soft on her fingertips.

"I suppose." Yes, it was rude. Rude for something so good to sit in front of you pulling you in then, when you least expect it, you're snagged and can't get loose. To Hermione, Luna was just that: Bait on a hook. And she was swimming dangerously close to it.

"Did you have a good time?" Luna's voice dragged her back into the world.

She was reminded exactly why she was out there in the cold on a rock with Luna. Because she had ditched the poor girl. How would she have felt if it was Ron who left her for Harry and his Quidditch friends? Sadly, she knew how that felt and it didn't make matters better. "It was good to see them again." She answered truthfully. She really hadn't had as much fun as she expected.

"And George, how is he handling the shop?"

Hemrione continued to stroke Luna's hair swearing she heard the smaller girl sigh in satisfaction. "Ron's been working with him. They're still as popular as ever." Reluctantly, she took her hand from Luna's hair and she sat up. "Luna," she tried again.

The blonde simply turned her head to look at her knowingly and waited. "About yesterday…" Why was it so hard? Was it the way she was looking at her? She blinked away to look across the lake. "You know that I'm more then sorry for forgetting. I hate it when Ron would do that to me and choose stupid Quidditch over me." Her eyes flashed. She truly, truly, hated it. "So," she blinked back. "How can I make it up to you?"

Luna tilted her head to one side, eyes falling into her lap. "Coming down here was enough." She took Hermione's hand and started to trace shapes in her clammy palm. "It shows you care."

"Really, Luna." The younger girl looked up at the sound of her name. Slipping her hand away, the Gryffindor drew in a breath. She needed to think. Hermione's voice dropped suddenly. Anything else but a whisper would've lost the emphasis of her words. "I want to do something for you."

She knew what it meant to her but to Luna, it must've sounded like she was offering the blonde millions of Galleons. Her eyes grew the widest yet, a watery twinkle in each corner, her mouth in a crocked grin.

"Well," Luna sang softly. "There is one thing." Setting the fishing pole on the ground, Luna got up and stood in front of Hermione. The brunette locked her gaze on the younger girls eyes. They were such a wonder, unlike Ron's. So fascinating. She liked that she couldn't figure them out "There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up." She placed her hands on the brunette's shoulder, finger twirling in that hair that rested there. "Would you like to go with me?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. Had she heard right? Was Luna Lovegood asking her, the one who couldn't be relied on, to accompany her?

"If not, that's all right." She blinked away staring off into the distance.

"No," the older girl stood up making Luna take a few steps back to allow her to. "I'd love to go with you."

Beaming brighter then ever, the tiny girl clapped her hands in front of her then cupped Hemrione's face in her hands. "Wonderful." She leaned in to kiss Hermione's cheek then pulled back.

The Gryffindor knew enough about Luna that she'd try and skip away in the next second so, before she could, she grabbed her wrist snatching her back so that she fell into her arms.

An urge unlike one she had ever gotten swept over Hermione as she held Luna in place, eyes glued onto her lips pink from the cold. Where was it all coming from? It was like all she used to feel towards Ron was coming onto the little blonde before her.

But before she could let her mind plunge any deeper, it was she who fled this time leaving Luna to contemplate.

--

_I don't know about you, but I found the idea of Luna fishing rather cute._

_TIll Next Chapter_


	7. Chapter VII

_AN: Bold moves change lifes. _

**--**

**Chapter VII**

Hermione was awake before the rest of her room. She peeked around at the other beds adjacent to hers. Lavender Brown had her curtains pulled closed to Hermione's left while Parvati's stayed partially open, a mound of blankets tossed over her on the right. Across was Victoria Frobisher sprawled about her bed, legs tangled in the sheets. The lanky, black haired girl had been moved to their room at the beginning of their year. She didn't talk much and Hermione only really saw her in the mornings or at night.

Unable to stay stationary any longer, the bushy haired witch slinked off her bed rummaging through her trunk for something warm to put on. Like every morning, she glanced up at the calendar and sighed. There was a Hogsmeade trip that afternoon.

There were many Hogsmeade trips throughout the years. Hermione had gone tons of times since her third year. There was hardly any spark left in going besides spending the day out with the boys, but even then they were still dull and often were on high alert for danger. As she tugged on her warmest pair of jeans and a sweater, Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her in the wonderful shade of dark violet, the brunette came to the conclusion she would not attend. There was more to do around the castle then to be out and about in freezing whether.

Another glance at the little calendar formed a smile on her lips. There was a little note written on it meaning she did have something to do for the day. Maybe there was some work she had looked over. Pulling the knot on her shoe tighter, Hermione strode over to it to read the fine print: HOGSMEADE WITH LUNA.

Her face dropped. Was that true? She reeled through her mind of everything she and Luna had talked about. Unfortunately, it was not another walk to Herbology moment. She distinctively remembered of her promise to go with Luna into Hogsmeade to make up for ditching her. Upon the brain spark came the recollection of that evening. Hermione snickered quietly as she pictured the blonde trying to fish in the Black Lake, the glee on her pretty little face that Hermione wanted to do something for her, then the heat of the kiss on her cheek.

A groggy yawn off to her right signaled someone was stirring. Parvati lazily threw her legs over the side of her bed and scratched her thick, messy hair luxuriously. Her heavy, dark mocha eyes shifted sleepily to Hermione, brows raised. "Did you just get in or are you just up early?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Parvati was the only one who gave her any trouble about coming in after curfew. She should be grateful that her fellow Gryffindor would tell the Head Girl she was doing business with the Headmistress or she hadn't seen her, but the constant remarks in the morning or the night didn't make her so appreciative.

"I'm going down for breakfast." She said flatly then walked out and into the empty Common Room, fire roaring and licking against the air. She stopped to stare at it half expecting someone's head, preferably Harry's, to appear in the embers.

There were hardly any students in the Great Hall. Impatience swept into the witch as she made her way to her normal spot at the long Gryffindor table. She wished everyone were already there. The quicker to breakfast, the faster to Hogsmeade. The thought of going into it with Luna triggered a slight excitement. She knew it was the same old shops, same people, same hangouts and things to look at. The only difference this time was that she'd be sharing these ordinary things with an unordinary girl.

Tapping her spoon on the rim of her bowl, Hermione sat there watching other students filter in as well as a few teachers. The soft hoot of an owl reached her ears but paid no mind to it. What owl would be coming to her except the little Pigwidgeon that plopped down just missing her breakfast.

Hermione blinked as she yanked the little scroll from the over enthused owl's leg, gave him a little kernel of Wizard Wafers, then unrolled it open and read.

_Hermione,_

_I hear you're having a Hogsmeade trip today. I'm really busy at the shop but I'll try and get out when Angelina comes in. Can you believe it? George got her to work in the shop too. I swear to you they're going to end up married. Hope to see you soon._

_-Ron_

"Oh no." She groaned staring down at Pig who was nipping at her cereal. "What am I going to do?" There was no way she'd drag Luna into her affairs with Ron. Hermione remembered the way Luna looked when he was near. Besides, if the brunette could choose to go to Hogsmeade with Ron or Luna she'd quickly choose the latter.

"Miss Granger." The young Gryffindor leapt off her bench at McGonagall's sharp voice. "Sorry to have startled you." She grinned; Hermione patted Pigwidgeon on the head to calm down his hoots from being startled himself. "Will you come with me please?"

"Certainly, Professor." The same sense of dread filled Hermione as she followed behind the Headmistress right on the tail of her emerald robes, mind making conscious of her wand tucked deep into her pocket and going through the roster of spells, curses, and hexes she knew so well.

It was hard to think McGonagall wanted her for something simple, seeing as the last few times she had gone down it was about Voldemort or making sure to keep an eye on the students, or telling her that she would no longer be a Prefect or claim Head Girl. Anger swelled up at the thought. Yes, there was a logical and understandable reason as to why she lost the position, but having the title stripped away was still a heart breaking matter. It made her feel as if she failed when, in reality, she couldn't have succeeded any more.

They didn't talk as they winded though the halls passing the Professor's old Transfiguration room. Hermione watched it as they passed missing all the times she'd spent in it. The little gargoyle came up and the Headmistress uttered a password then stepped in.

The office was much the same as it had been when Dumbledore was the Head. Every article, every cauldron, every portrait and desk in the same spot. It wasn't to any surprise to the brunette. The Professor was close to Dumbledore and probably wanted to feel the closeness still, Besides, it wasn't like the crazy, old man had resigned, He was killed from his positions, thus the office still belonged to him. At least this is what Hermione thought and McGonagall most likely the same.

"Have a seat, please." Her voice was just as contrite as always that whipped the brunette into submission, but she waited respectfully for the Headmistress to sit before she did. "How have you been keeping up?"

"Very well, Professor." She forced on a smile knowing that small talk wouldn't commence very long with McGonagall. She liked to get straight to the point, which Hermione loved.

"Good, good, and have you been thinking of the Minister's request?"

Her gaze drifted up to see the portrait of Dumbledore peering over his half moon spectacles with a grin on his face. "It sounds very interesting and I'd love to do it, but." She looked back down at her favorite teacher of them all. "I'm not sure I want to just up and leave Hogwarts in the middle of the year."

The old Professor sat back in her chair, lips pressed together in the normal fashion. "Very understandable, but I think we're all aware that Hogwarts can't offer you anymore then it has done and a great amount of that is what you have done on your own."

"Yes, but I wanted to come back for a reason." She said honestly trying her best not to look at McGonagall in the eyes, but from all her teachings, you were to never lose eye contact with a superior authority. "I know that there isn't much more to be taught, but there could be some and I don't want to miss out on that."

"There is nothing more to be learned from here for you, Miss Granger."

"But I strived to finish all of my years of schooling." She said shortly sitting on the edge of the chair. She wasn't in the mood to be having this conversation just yet, not with her mind still awry with the concrete reason for why she was staying. "And you know, Professor, that when I set a goal, I won't end till it's finished."

"I know," A chortle that Hermione knew she was the only lucky person to ever hear emitted from the Headmistress, which she shared in. "And, to be quit honest, all of your schooling is completed. When there is no more to learn from somewhere, you are done. I believe it is time for you to move on, Hermione. I don't like seeing you waste your days here when you could be working in a position that utilizes your abilities to the fullest."

Her gaze switched back up to Dumbledore who gave a short nod, but something in his burning blue eyes told her he knew more then she was letting on. Letting out a long sigh, she focused back on the living Professor who was studying her with the same intensity it would take to transfigure an entire office of objects. "I cannot argue with that."

"Very well." McGonagall grinned. But before Hermione could speak again, the professor continued, "Kingsley has been patiently waiting for your reply for some time. I will inform him that you are interested and-"

"No," McGonagall snapped her head up from the parchment she was writing on, a stunned expression on her wrinkled face. Hermione swallowed hard. "No, professor." She said more calm. "I'd like to give a bit more thought into it. There's a lot more going into this then just exercising my strengths in a higher field." When she saw the Professor take in a breath she added, "You know me, I over analyze. I need to look at it from every angle before I can give a sure answer."

With great reluctance, the older witch placed the scarlet feathered quill back down. "Yet another trait that will help you in Magical Law Enforcement." The brunette forced herself to smile. "But don't take too long. Kingsley is trying to keep this spot open for you, Miss Granger, and with the re-building of the Ministry, there is no telling when he'll have to compromise and fill it."

"I understand, Professor." And she did. Her heart tugged at the opportunity, to take it before it was too late, but she just couldn't.

"As I knew you will." Another smile and a glance at the clock. "You should go. The students will be leaving for Hogsmeade soon."

"Right. Thank you, Professor McGonagall." She got up hastily, the anxiousness bubbling back up in her stomach.

"Oh and Hermione," Turning slowly, she saw the hard glaze set back over McGonagall's face. "Do not think that your late night escapades have gone unnoticed and do not assume because you are held so highly by me that there is no consequence." The younger witch cringed. "Therefore, I am docking fifty points from Gryffindor. Next time it will be more and know I do hate taking from my own house, so please, take back to following the rules as you once did."

She smirked. "But I never really did." She said without really thinking.

Dumbledore chuckled above them and McGonagall simply shook her head. "Then do a good job at making it seem like it. Good day Miss Granger."

Taking the steps two at a time, Hermione fell back into the halls and hurried along the corridors to Gryffindor Tower. Groups of third through seventh years were already heading to leave and she trotted along catching the sight of Luna sitting on the bottom step twirling her wand in the air so that her little Hare Patronus danced around at the tip.

The younger girl turned up to look at her with a smile that put warmth through Hermione, washing away the unease she had felt while speaking with the Head Mistress. "Hello Hermione." The brunette could've sworn that when the blonde spoke her name, the Patronus grew a good size.

"I have to go get my coat."

Bounding up the steps, she entered her room and found her coat and threw it on then her scarf. Reaching into her pocket for her wand, her fingers grazed Ron's letter and she pulled it out with a sigh tossing it onto her bed. Placing her wand into the inside pocket of her coat, she bolted back out the door and down the steps. At the last three stairs, Luna offered her hand and Hermione took it letting the blonde aid her to flat ground.

"There's no reason to rush." She said sweetly keeping hold of the older girls hand as they began to walk. "I've told you, there is plenty of time with Hermione."

The Gryffindor kept herself from grinning too brightly. "Maybe, but I don't think everyone runs on your way of time, Luna."

When they got to the large group of students huddled outside, Hermione instinctively looked for Ginny in the crowd. Sure enough, there she was with Neville towards the front sporting a Holyhead Harpies beanie. With a tug on Luna's hand, she led the blonde over to their fellow DA members.

"There you are." Said Ginny. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry. Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to me." She shrugged bidding her hellos to Neville.

Ginny's eyes widened to that of Luna's normal size. "About the Ministry? Are you going to-"

"Ginny." Hermione said through her teeth shifting her eyes to the other two that accompanied them. It wasn't that she was ashamed of it, she just didn't want to hear anyone else tell her the same thing.

"Sorry." The redhead mouthed.

"The Ministry trying to get involved again?" Asked Neville, a bit of anger and confusion on his pudgy face.

"What about the Ministry?" Asked Luna close to her ear.

Hermione shivered. "It's nothing." She shook her head not meeting the blonde's eyes. She knew she'd have to tell her now and the idea didn't seem too bad when it had Luna involved. She may be the one who'd understand her the most. Or not considering it was she who was…

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Ginny in the midst of her thoughts. "Neville and I were going to go to Honeydukes then meet Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner in The three Broomsticks."

"Michael Corner?" Hemrione echoed in surprise.

"The Michael Corner _and_ a few other DA members." Ginny rolled her eyes. "So do you want to come?"

"Uh, yea-" She stopped feeling Luna's hand twitch in hers. She had forgotten they were holding hands and almost forgot about her word to the Ravenclaw. Blushing slightly, Hermione pulled her hand from Luna's, the action not going unnoticed by the redhead, and said, "No. Actually, Luna and I are going to…"

"Gladrags Wizardwear," Luna pipped quickly clasping her hands behind her back. "Hermione wanted to get new dress robes for the Graduation Ceremony at the end of the year. She knew how much you hated dress shopping so she asked me." She added a tiny, irrisitable grin.

Hermione gapped at the girl's answer but quickly nodded. "I hope you don't mind."

Ginny's eyed them skeptically. "No, it's perfectly fine. I do hate shopping for clothing. Will you join us in the Three Broomsticks then?"

"Erm…"

"We'll try." Thank Merlin for Luna. "It may take a while trying on all those dresses." A flicker of mischief twinkled in the blonde's eye and Hermione wondered if that was actually what they were planning on doing.

"Okay." Ginny said slowly looking up at Neville who had ditached himself from the conversation. "We'll see you then. Come on Neville." Tugging on his arm, he came back to earth and scampered off after the youngest Weasley.

Once they were gone, Hermione turned to face Luna as they hurried off in the direction of the village. "Are we really going to Gladrags?" She asked half hoping they weren't. She dreaded dress robe shopping almost as much as Ginny.

"Now," the blonde started rubbing the top of Hermione's head. "That wouldn't be much of a date now would it?"

She ducked from under the hand and began to fix the frizz. "Date?" Stuttering on the word she made notice of Luna's path to Madame Puddifoot's. "No, I guess not."

Stopping in her tracks, Luna turned to face Hermione with a stern expression. "Unless you want to go there, we can. I'd be more then happy to help pick you new dress robes for the ceremony. Though," she pushed the hair from Hermione's face, a smirk all too familiar to the older girl tugging on her rosy lips. "no dress could do such a beauty any justice."

The words touched her and she smiled a goofy smile. "We should get out of the cold." She said and started to walk while Luna skipped and opened the door slightly bowing and gesutring with her hand for Hemrione. "Why it is that I stopped calling you looney I don't know." She mumbled stepping inside.

Luna pounced on her arm holding it tightly as they walked to a table near the frosty window. "Why I stopped calling you narrowminded I don't know." She countered.

"Fair enough." She laughed getting to the table before Luna and pulled out a chair for the younger girl.

Beaming, Luna went to the chair and sat down. "Why thank you, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Very welcome, Miss Lovegood."

Pushing a lock of hair from her face, she said, "Oh please," the blonde placed her hand over the older girls on the table. "Call me Luna." With a wink, Luna picked up the long menu card before her and began to hum softly as her eyes scanned the various items listed.

Hermione glanced around the little teashop, making note of the few couples that sat around them. She was very aware that there weren't any 'just friends' couples but little couplets of people ogling each other in a dreamy sort of fashion, sipping at their tea and sending tiny messages with their eyes that would make their partner blush.

It was obvious to her as to why Ron never brought her into Puddifoot's. For one, Ron was never the romantic sort. To him, being romantic would be taking her to the Quidditch World Cup then eat at some pub where he'd be more interested in trying to get stats then in her. Hermione snorted in annoyed amusement. She could not see Ron looking at her with dreamy eyes or blushing over the top of a teacup.

Speaking of Ron, Hemrione turned her attention to the window, squinting through the frost for any sight of red hair then to the door. She was quite sure he wouldn't stroll into Madame Puddifoot's for her, but there was always that 0.2 percent.

"Paranoid?" Said Luna.

Hermione spun her head back around to see Luna scooping a large spoon of sugar into her Rosemary tea then noticed a steaming cup of blackberry tea in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"Well, normally when someone twists about in their seat, looking every which way, with a stiff, yet fearful expression, on their face, it often results in paranoia." She turned up her eyes to look at Hermione through her eyelashes. "Though it could be that Wadlerags. They like to make people uncomfortable since they're always in foul moods."

"Um," The brunette turned her attention to her own tea. "No, no, I'm fine. Just thought I saw someone I knew out the window." And she hoped she wouldn't at all. "Thanks for the tea. Blackberry is one of my favorites."

The blonde clapped her hands in front of her, teeth showing through her parted lips. "I was hoping I'd pick your favorite."

Hermione chuckled softly. "Peach is actually my first favorite." She admitted taking a sip, the warmth of the tea trickled swiftly down into her toes but it didn't feel her the way the blonde's sappy eyes fell on her.

"Hermione's my favorite." The brunette looked up at the statement but the way Luna sipped at her tea, head turned out the window made Hermione question herself if the blonde had actually said anything.

It was in their conversation about tea and sweets that Hermione started to forget about Ron or that they were surrounded by other couples that would sneak a peek at them every once in a while. She didn't care. For the first time in about five years, she was having the time of her life with a girl she'd never expect to be sharing in her delight much less be the cause of it.

It was a kind of fun she knew wouldn't happen with the boys. They didn't seem to understand her the way Luna did. When the boys would simply nod to the things she'd say hardly paying attention, the blonde hung on every word with innate interest with not even a single snide comment or hint of irritation. Unlike Ginny, who would find a joke out of something serious, Luna took on the same seriousness as if she knew how it felt to be faced with certain hardships and decisions. A deep affection started to grow in Hermione towards the little, bizarre blonde. For some reason, with Luna, things didn't appear as big as they had been. Like everything could be made possible.

Hermione snorted with laughter. She had just finished telling Luna that the Shrieking Shack was just an old abandoned home and most defiantly was not infested with…well whatever fanatical creatures the blonde had been trying to describe.

Luna smiled sweetly taking up Hermione's hand atop the table. "I'm serious," She gave it a squeeze. "Daddy told me all about them. That's why all that noise comes from it."

Hermione laced her fingers in the young Ravenclaw's, biting her tongue hard to not bash Mr. Lovegood for his overactive imagination. "If you'd like, we can walk down there now. I promise you no, Howling Scandinavian Horna-whatevers are going to jump out and attack us."

Nodding her head, Luna began to get up. "Oh I won't be worried." She reached into her pocket. "Not with Hermione. I know she'll keep me safe."

Reddening, the brunette waved Luna's attempt to pay away. "I'll get it. I'm making it up to you, remember?" She laid down a few sickles and a couple galleons, then pulled on her coat.

"Remember what?" Asked Luna serenely peering over at her. Hemrione knew better then to think Luna had actually forgotten. She was being nice, too nice so that she wouldn't feel bad for forgetting about her.

Once they hit the street, Hermione felt Luna brush against her hand and mechanically strung her frigid fingers in the blonde's pale, long ones that Hermione was surprised to find warm and natural in hers. She was aware that this was not how she felt when Ron was holding onto her hand but would not dwell that reason any longer.

Looking from left to right, mostly to see if anyone was watching them, Hermione kept and eye out for Ron. She had been thinking of things to tell him if he showed up. 'Sorry, Ronald, I promised Luna I'd spend the day with her.' Or 'Oh, you should've been here earlier. I've got to go back to the castle.' Either one she found hard to deliver no matter how much she wanted to stay with Luna. Turning down the person she was suppose to love for a girl she'd only come to enjoy in the past year couldn't be pleasant, especially since she and Ron hadn't seen each other in so long.

At the crossing, a streak of red caught her eye and she gasped tugging Luna aside to where Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop stood ducking behind a trio of old Wizards speaking in quick French to one another. Her heart pounded hard as she peeked around them feeling rather foolish for her actions.

"I don't think they saw us." Whispered Luna.

Hermione watched Neville and Ginny march into the Three Broomsticks greeted by a few old DA members at the door. At least her efforts to hide didn't serve as useless. If they'd been spotted, Ginny would've coaxed them into coming with them and, selfishly, Hermione dind't feel like being with anyone else besides Luna.

Letting out a long breath, Hermione said, "Me either. Lets go." Out of haste rather then boldness, Hermione took Luna's hand again dragging her along. The farther away they got from the main streets, the less likely it would be for anyone to find her.

It had begun to snow once they reached the hill that overlooked the Shrieking shack giving it an odd gay creepy look. "Oh!" Luna exclaimed upon seeing the darkened building in the distance and instantly took off, half trotting half skipping down the hill while Hermione unattractively clomped unsteadily down. Not everyone could tackle an icy slope like Luna.

She stopped at the base of the hill, staring at the younger girl who leaned over the gate, peering skeptically at the Shack. "Maybe you're right." Luna's voice carried across the wind as she turned to face Hermione with a small frown.

"That's a first." Hermione murmured walking to stand against the gate. "Do you mean to say that I'm not turning a deaf ear to the - whatever they are?" She said sarcastically causing Luna to turn up her nose in a fashion that made her stifle a laugh.

Slowly, her eyes dropped in size, face falling to the saddest expression Hermione had ever witnessed. "You make me sound like a despicably, rude person." The brunette opened her mouth to apologize when the blonde added, "When I was only stating facts."

Scowling, Hermione erupted. "I'd say you were rude saying things like that."

Luna shrugged, head tilted to the side. "There should always be a balance between rude things and pleasant things. Otherwise you'd be a sour puss or a frighteningly cheerful person."

"I bet you get the latter on most occasions." Hermione snickered to herself, but to her dismay it was not unheard.

"Yes, quit often, but," She placed a hand on Hermione waist causing the older girl to stiffen as Luna leaned into her back. "What matters is if Hermione thinks I'm frighteningly cheerful." The Gryffindor shuddered as Luna's heated breath grazed over her ear so that it lit pink. With a small squeeze of her hands, she added, "Does she?" In a faint whisper, lips touching Hemrione's earlobe.

As she turned around, she tried futilely to get control of her heart. "No," She croaked, mouth a ball of cotton.

"I'm glad." Giggling, Luna pushed Hermione's hair out of her face then placed her arms on the older girl's shoulders, hands clasped behind her neck. "And Luna doesn't find you very close minded either. Just a bit too smart for her own good." Hermione sneered but it was quickly erased when the smaller girl's body connected with hers, only slightly, but enough to spark her nerves. "But she loves it all the same."

"Really?" The brunette chocked out placing shaky hands on Luna's waste instantly feeling the sparks shoot through her fingertips. "And how does Hermione know that Luna isn't just having fun with her?"

"Easy," Hermione felt Luna link her skinny fingers around her neck pulling her forward closer, and closer until only a feather could pass between the gap of their faces. "Because she wouldn't do this if she was." As the blonde spoke, her lips barely touched Hermione's sending an unladylike tingle in the older girl.

The brunette closed her eyes automatically, anticipating a kiss but the only thing that came was the absence of Luna's hands and, "You should get to the Three Broomsticks." From the blonde, wide, nervous eyes focused behind Hermione.

She followed the blue gaze back but found nothing. "Luna?" She breathed, heart beating like a sledgehammer against her ribs, body shivering from cold and nervousness. "What- what is it?"

There was no mistaking it. There had been a glimmer of fear in Luna's eyes, which was overriding Hermione's worries of what had almost happened.

Shaking her head, Luna plastered a grin onto her face, feet drawing her back from the Gryffindor. "See you." And with a spin, she was gone.

--

_I've always seen Luna as a bold character but still gets nerves like normal people.  
She saw something. Yes._

_Hang tight_


	8. Chapter VIII

_AN: Long chapter, again. I dare everyone of you who has t his story on your alerts to review. I just want to see how many reviews there would be if you did. Yah? Enjoy becasue now the fun begins._

**Chapter VIII**

What was worse? Having her best friend tell her what happened, or having Luna basically avoid her. Every time Hermione weighed them on a scale, they came out to be the same with the occasional drop on one side or the other depending on her mood.

She was not paying attention in Charms. Her thoughts were on her and Ginny's conversation after the Hogsmeade trip, which happened somewhat like…

----

"I should've known." Ginny's voice filled her dorm room with a sharpness that didn't suit her. Hermione turned to find the redhead sitting on the bed legs crossed and eyebrows slightly creased.

"When did you get in here?"

The redhead continued as if Hermione hadn't said a thing. "I mean I had a feeling but…" she slid off the bed with a cynical laugh. "I didn't think you would…"

"Ginny what are you blubbering on about?" asked Hermione avoiding eye contact as she stripped of her coat and what not. She didn't honestly care about Ginny at the moment. She wanted to go out and find Luna to figure out what was wrong with her. But from Ginny, she was saved from the trip.

"You have a moment?" Asked Ginny sobering from the laughter.

Hermione glanced up at the clock. "Not really. What is it?"

"I think you'll find time to hear this." The older girl looked over to see the redhead peering out the window, eyebrows creased, mouth turned into a solemn frown.

"Fine, fine what is it?" Hermione let up after studying the seriousness in her best girl friends expression.

Her fellow Gryffindor snapped her head over, eyes ablaze with disbelief and confusion. "Well," She began in a story like matter. "Neville and I were on our way to the Three Broomsticks when Ron showed up-"

"Ron?" A tub of ice dumped over her head soaking her whole body. How heartless could she have been to forget about him? Luna had been on her mind, not Ron. What kind of girlfriend was she? She was no better then the red headed boy who paid her no mind when he was with his friends.

"Yes Ron. You know, my brother. Redhead, not too bright, with great feelings for you." Hermione cringed, a lump growing in her throat. She wasn't dumb. She had a feeling as to what had happened next. "Anyway, I asked him what he was up to and he told us he was there to see you. Said he'd sent you an owl or something. I told him you had gone with Luna to Gladrags so he went off saying that was great because it gave him some time."

"Some time for what?" Hermione blurted, hopping on one foot to pull on a new pair of pants.

"Impatient much?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

"Thank you. And brace yourself for this next part, you won't believe it." The brunette bit back her question and waited, cursing Ginny in her mind for dragging out the pause for so long. "When we were in Threebroom Sticks, Ron came in with a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates, even though I told him you weren't a fan of chocolates."

Hermione's eyes went open in surprise, but also from the sinking feeling that began to tug on her stomach. She could only pray that it didn't get any worse then this. Prayed to every god, goddess, deity, whatever that there had not been anymore to ruin him.

"I've got them actually. Accio Flower." She waved her wand and one rose flitted in and into Hermione's hand.

Blinking at the rose, the brunette said slowly, "I thought it was a bouquet."

With a sigh, Ginny sat on the bed once again, her eyes turned into a watery fury. "It was. But," she took in a long breath, eyes downcast. "Well before he came to the pub, he had caught sight of you and Luna but didn't catch up to you in time because he was stuck trying to choose exactly what box to get you and…" The redhead turned up so that her hazel eyes connected with Hermione's chocolate ones. The older girl felt her heart speed up and her forehead break into a tiny sweat. It wasn't a look she liked to get from the young girl. "He saw you, Hermione." She whispered.

"No," One strong blow to the stomach. There had been no need for Ginny to explain what her brother had seen, though nothing had happened. She knew Ron well enough to know he'd assume there was something going on, which, technically, there was, but they hadn't done anything.

"So he burned them." Another, even stronger blow made her weak in the knees. "I told him not to, but you know how he is. There was this one left and he told me to take it to you, ordered me to, actually."

Hermione sunk to the floor, face sandwiched in her clammy hands. "No." Her mind was reeling through the story, the course of events. Was that why Luna clammed up? Had she seen Ron in the distance and ruined the shining moment? No. How dare she think of it like that? She was responsible for two hurt feelings here. One she'd already butchered countless times and the other she was supposed to be linked to, never straying away from.

"I knew he was wrong." Said Ginny after a long pause. "He said you wouldn't care, but I don't think you'd be crying if you didn't care. Hermione," But the older girl refused to look up. She couldn't bear to look at the redhead. "Hermione, will you answer me one thing?" She asked, soothingly. The brunette tilted her head up at the unexpected kindness she was hearing.

That wasn't right. Ginny was supposed to be screaming at her for betraying her brother. But…wait…she hadn't. Had she? She had not kissed Luna and Luna had not kissed her. So she had done nothing wrong. Ron was just over exaggerating like he always did. Thought he saw something he really hadn't.

The thoughts came as a slight comfort to Hermione but she knew better then to believe them. She knew very well that, if the blonde hadn't fled, she would've willed to her emotions, her desires, and kissed her. It gave her a feeling of dread, of filth, of confusion. Confusion because she wanted so very much to understand what was forming between Luna and herself, filth because she had couldn't believe of how tainted she had made these people feel, and dread because, well, there was too much to name to even start.

With Hermione's weak nod, Ginny sighed, her eyes staying right on her best friend. The brunette knew it was taking great power for Ginny to stay focused like this. "Is it true?" She asked then swallowed as if tasting the words before they were uttered. "Did you really kiss Luna?"

Almost. "No," Hermione repeated the word like a broken record. "No, I didn't." More filth fell onto her as she watched Ginny relax then sneer. Of course the girl was thinking that her brother was being a maniac. She probably couldn't even fathom Hermione ever betraying Ron.

"So it was a misreading of the situation?" Said Ginny, a smile trying to make its way onto her face.

No, he read it right. Hermione's conscience screamed, but her mouth wouldn't heed to it. She didn't want Ginny to know the truth. What would she think of her then? That she had been playing with Ron's emotions this whole time? That couldn't be it. She had confessed to the younger Gryffindor that she felt her status with Ronald wasn't where it used to be. Yet, Ginny would not expect Hermione to be fraternizing with someone else. She'd expect smart, little Granger to work things out, try a little harder, set things right. And she would have tried if Luna weren't stealing tiny pieces from Ron's jar and placing it in her own.

"But then," Ginny's voice echoed in the room again, face screwed up in deep concentration trying to put the pieces together. "What were you two doing?"

"What were we doing?" She repeated thrown off by the question. Swinging her legs from underneath her, Hermione pulled them to her chest biding herself time to conjure up a good enough story. She would not lie, it was virtually impossible for her to do so.

"Well, we didn't go to Gladrags. We sort of got sidetracked and went to Madame Puddifoot's." The mention of the couples haunt shoved her into deep water and she continued quickly. "For a bit then we went over to the Shrieking Shack. Luna had gotten it in her head that there were these creatures living inside making the noise." She stopped there.

Ginny was no fool. Hermione knew she wouldn't let the details slide through the cracks. "Hermione," She said sternly. "You know as well as I that, though he isn't the brightest of the bunch, Ron wouldn't assume such a ridiculous act had happened if you were simply standing around the Shack."

Her pulse raged again, brow glossing in the pale candle light of her dormitory. Why couldn't she have just been able to tell Ginny that she hadn't kissed Luna and let it go at that? "Er, Luna, she…" She blinked a few times as she forced herself to look nowhere else but at Ginny. "She grabbed me from behind." There was no way she could finish it looking into the younger girls face and her head dropped. "And I sort of let her come onto me and she was going to kiss me but she didn't because…At the time I didn't know it, but I guess she saw Ron and she disapparated."

When she looked back up, an unreadable expression was written on Ginny's face, but, strangely, it held a speck of understanding. "Nothing happened, I swear to you Ginny. I did not kiss her…" She trailed off thinking it better not to say that she wanted to but that should be saved for a different conversation. No point in tackling two issues at once.

"I believe you, 'Mione." Said Ginny, slipping down off the bed and to the floor. "But you don't look too convinced yourself. I mean, if what you say is the truth, that nothing happened, then why are you still so bummed?"

The girl was right. She should be marching over to Ron and explaining what happened, and have a good time making up for the little event. Unfortunately, this was not the case. She wanted first to find Luna and explain to her that she needn't worry about Ron and then cower over to the Weasley and gush apologizes until she was blue in the face. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that this would not cure the problems but only put them off to be dealt with once she figured out what she was feeling. Because at the moment, she didn't want to let go of Ron, but in a secret place inside, she wanted to dive deeper with Luna.

"I've just hurt two people." Hermione whispered resting her forehead on her folded arms.

Ginny scooted so she was next to her. Hemrione was not like other people. Hurting someone's feelings was a simple issue for some. They'd just go on and apologize and set things right. With the brunette, who valued friendships and feelings very high, it was like taking a life.

"Hermione, you love Ron and he loves you." She started putting a soothing hand onto the older girls back. "I'm sure he'll forgive all of this if you explain to him what happened. Yes, a little fussy and maybe werided out, but he couldn't stay mad at you for long."

Oh how good that would've made her feel if she was the good little girl who was caught in a situation she hadn't played a part in. "But Luna." The girl's frightened face flashed through her mind and she cringed. She never wanted to see that face again.

"Luna," Ginny huffed. "Luna has known for a long time now about you and Ron. Why she has insisted on trying to press her feelings for you is utterly inconsiderate if you ask me."

"What?" Hermione pulled her face from it's shell, the sudden action causing Ginny to jump. "Luna's feelings for me?" She repeated the words, apart of her warming to the words and the other damning them away.

"Yes, don't tell me you haven't noticed." Apparently she hadn't. "How smart you are and you couldn't tell that she has taken to you." She laughed and Hemrione was grateful for it in the tight situation. "If I'd known you weren't aware I'd saved you from all the jokes."

"Thanks for the consideration." Hermione glared to hide her fluster.

"Welcome. But," Ginny ran her fingers through her hair in deep thought once again.

Hemrione reached into her mind pulling out every moment with Luna. Now, with the knowledge, she saw every little thing. The way Luna would warm up to her, say things to make her mad. So they had been because she liked her. How childish, yet attractive in an annoying little way. It didn't look like Luna was trying to pull her from Ron though. If she had been, at the Quidditch game the blonde could've not let her go with Ron and Hemrione knew, for a fact, that if she had told Luna about Ron's letter, the Ravenclaw would've easily dismissed her from their events.

Butterflies found their way into her stomach at the thought of the blonde liking her. She wanted to go back and make her kiss her, forget about Ron. The brunette shook her head in frustration. Things were coming clear but one thing still bothered her: Why hadn't she noticed? Was it because she was so unobservant? Of course not! The Lovegood girl may be complicated, but Hermione wouldn't have let a thing like that slip her by. Perhaps it was because she was subconsciously aware of it and she had developed feelings for the blonde and hadn't intoned to them just yet. Until now. The lid that had been urged open slid back just a bit more. It was a nerve-racking feeling but it was pleasant nonetheless.

"But," Ginny said again now causing Hemrione to jump. "But if you hadn't known, then you weren't aware that she was coming onto you until it was too late." The redhead slapped her knee happy that she had figured out something before the smartest witch.

Hermione mauled all of this over in her head. What Ginny said was a wonderful assumption, one that she, herself, may have deduced from the ordeal if she were analyzing it from an outsiders point of view, but she was on the inside. She knew better. She was completely conscious of Luna's goal and her own desire.

"Maybe," Hermione lied pushing off the floor.

----

"Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick called again.

Elbow slipping off the side of her desk, Hemrione looked up to see all eyes on her sharing looks of bewilderment. That had been the third time she had been caught not paying attention. "Sorry, Professor? I didn't catch that." She said lamely.

Flitwick rubbed his chin, mind wondering the same as the other students about the disconnected brunette whom they could always count on. "Would you present your charm for us?"

Charm? She had forgotten that. She had told herself as she was walking off to sessions that there was something missing from her bundle of work. "Oh right," She made a fuss of rummaging through her bag knowing perfectly well it wasn't in there, or in her dorm. It hadn't been done. "Oh drat." Plastering on a frown, she looked back up at the short Professor. "I've gone and left in the dormitory." She cried loudly, eyes shifting to the clock. "Is it all right if I go get it? My mind was on the test in Ancient Runes and I completely forgot."

Exasperated mumbles filled the air and Flitwick quickly silenced them with both hands. "Even the best of us forget at times. Go on ahead, Hermione. Hurry back." He said not aware of there only being five minutes left of class.

"Thank you, it'll only take a second."

"How about you then Mr. Umbriel? You next." Was the last she heard before the door closed.

Taking to the steps, she sat down, face in her hands, tears threatening to spill out. She was frustrated beyond belief. So very lost, and confused. She was wounded in lies and assumptions and betrayal that choked her like Slytherin serpents. She was putting off contacting Ron and demanded Ginny not to send any word to him or help out. Hermione still hadn't confessed her part in it with Luna and was still battling with the realization that had slapped her hard in the face. Her heart ached to talk to the blonde, to walk with her, to just see her. They were all symptoms of lovesickness that the Gryffindor had to struggle with alone.

All of a sudden, Hermione popped up, blinking back her tears and headed for the window that over looked the grounds having to use her robe sleeve to see through. At the edge of the forest, she found the little cluster of Care of Magical Creatures class all bundled up in calf deep snow. Luna was very distinct from the rest of them having vivid, blonde hair and Hermione glued to her wishing she could see her face.

Ginny had been wrong. Luna wasn't trying to press her feelings onto Hermione. Yes, in the absence of Harry and Ron, she had become a tad friendlier, but it wasn't like she had been trying to get Hermione alone, throw giant clues, or push her feelings in a blatant way. She had let the brunette sink in on her own, letting her take her own steps into her heart and figure it out, make her wonder why she had disliked the whimsical Ravenclaw in the first place. Jealousy had been the key. Perhaps it was jealousy because she could not mingle with Luna in the ways Ron and Harry had done and not envious of how Ron was towards the blonde. She had wanted that.

It was sobering, these possible assumptions that Hermione clung onto more and more. Because, she thought, if Luna had been trying to manipulate her, she would be angry and hurry back to Ron and come to her senses. Instead, she was still trying to piece together a puzzle, define every possibly part of not only Luna but herself.

The appearance of students drew Hermione from the window and her thoughts. She didn't find it a good idea to return to Charms just yet (she wanted to make it seem like she had looked long and hard), so she followed a crowd of students around the corridors then doubled back to Charms in a jog.

At the door she found the Professor and kicked up her pace only to stop dead in her tracks when a certain little blonde showed up on the opposite side of the Charm teacher. Just as shocked as the brunette, Luna stuttered in her step and paused short, her eyes wide as ever and mouth slightly agap. She tilted her head so that a wall of hair fell over one side of her face, a pleading apology written in the only visible eye.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. She wanted to erase that look. There was nothing to apologize for. Nothing to apologize for? She almost laughed at her sounding like the Lovegood for once. Without a word, the blonde rounded around the Professor and breached the threshold of the class, Hermione quick on her heals when she was stopped.

"Find your assignment?" Asked Flitwick.

"Afraid not."

"Very well. Redo it and have it in to me by the next session." Her head fell down to look at him. Of course only she would be able to get away with this. "I'm getting worried about you, Miss Granger. Perhaps you have too much on your plate."

"No," Her gaze shifted into the class. Ginny was sitting at the desk she had left her things. "Just a lot of things to think about. You know, once the year is up? Everyone seems to want the smartest witch of her age." How ironically true.

They shared a little laugh and Hermione hurried inside, back stiff at the looks she had gotten use to getting. Leaning over to get her stuff, she shot a look to Ginny then to Luna across the room.

"She hasn't said a word to me all week." Ginny whispered using her hair to veil their conversation from the others. "I tried talking to her the other day."

"And? What happened?"

Caught off guard. "Well, she sort of got all weird, which isn't new, and walked off."

"What did you say to her?" Hermione hissed then caught sight of Flitwick toddling his way inside. "Nevermind. See you."

In a sprint, Hermione soared up to her Arithmancy Class practically shoving her assignment into the Professor's awaiting hands. It was a wonder to her how she managed to get it done but not the Charms work. Again, she fell out of concentration. Need she concentrate? There was nothing in the walls of Hogwarts that could stump her save for Luna Lovegood.

"Luna," She groaned under her breath leaning her head on a palm. She tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently. After the session she would be running down to meet the blonde to walk her to Herbology. Except, that no longer happened.

The days pursuing Hogsmeade, Luna took strange paths to her classes, which resulted in Hermione never seeing her. The only one she couldn't weave through different corridors was going to Herbology. Hermione had bounded down the steps to stop her but she kindly said, "its okay, Hermione, I can go alone. I'm certain you have much work to attend to." And walked away, smile never wavering. But it was that smile. The smile that the brunette learned Luna used when she cared deeply about something. The same smile she had gotten minutes ago upon meeting in front of Flitwicks.

"Stupid Luna." She snarled a bit too loud and the boy in front of her looked back and she resisted doing anything rude to him.

As she walked down the hall, catching a glimpse of Luna as she skipped along, it occurred to Hermione that before she wouldn't have minded that Luna wasn't paying much attention to her. She should've been grateful to not be burdened with the blonde anymore. She was back to being just Hermione, lone Gryffindor with nothing to do but float around the castle like the ghost, doing studies that were much like the ones at her Muggle Preparatory: Effortless. How could she have lived like that? Having Luna around gave her a bit more spark, put the spring back in her step that Luna had told her was now missing.

She needed Luna around again and she'd do whatever she could to knock some sense into her.

She felt self conscious for asking a passing Ravenclaw too see if Luna was in their lounge, and then rather pestering asking the same girl to locate Padma and see if the blonde happened to be in her room.

The older of the two Patil twins came down from Ravenclaw tower, confusion etched on her face. "Ivonna tells me you're looking for Luna." She said stopping in front of the brunette.

"That is correct." She replied. Padma was her least favorite of the two only because the girl always gave her a look as if she doubted Hermione was truly smart or not. "Is she in?" She asked

"No. I haven't seen her since I came back after dinner."

"Do you know where she went?"

Annoyed, Padma rolled her eyes. "No, if I had, I would've told you." Pain. "All she said was that 'I'm in the mood for a bit of Twilight' and ran off."

Hermione stifled a chortle at how well Padma's interpretation was. "Okay," She nodded turning on her heals. She knew where to look now, and why it hadn't crossed her mind before, made her feel so ridiculous she would've admitted that Padma was smarter then her. "Thanks. Sorry to bother you."

The three witches in the burning portrait shot tiny comments as she slowly made her way up the steps to the astronomy tower. Hermione hardly heard them as her mind reeled on what to say. She knew she did want to ask why exactly Luna had resorted into closing up like she had. For Luna to act frightened, knocked off a few marks on Hermione's checklist.

The night was freezing but no wind blew making it an eerie, motionless night. In the sky was a blanket of sparkling stars surrounding a gleaming cheshire moon that shined down on Hermione in a mocking leer. Rounding the telescope, the brunette froze in her step, drawing in a shrill breath at the sight of Luna staring straight at her.

"It's odd," murmured Luna turning around to face the grounds. "When my thoughts are on Hermione, she shows up." Hermione was shocked to hear her chuckle. "I'm beginning to think the Pixikits had something to do with our first meeting here."

She let out the breath she had taken in. "Perhaps, but what's really is odd is what's gotten into you." Hermione saw the younger girl's back go rigid and she moved beside Luna, hands clasping the wall that held her back from falling doom. "Luna, why did you-"

"Ginny told me you were upset." Her head cocked to the side in a reminiscing manner. "It only seemed right to give you space."

It took all her strength to not yell but even with a normal voice, it was booming in the silent night. "Well, you couldn't be more wrong." She said sharply. "What did it matter if I was upset? If anything I was upset because I had lied to my best friend."

The comment struck Luna's curiosity and she looked over to Hermione with massive blue eyes that the brunette drank in. "Lied?"

"Luna," she began exasperated. "What did you think I was upset about?"

Silence. A long uncomfortably silence ensued after the question in which Hermione just stared at the blonde reading her body language that, for the first time, seemed near normal and not masked by the little smile or smirks or surprise she normally wore.

She bit her lip, shame written all over her tiny figure. "The Ronald character."

"Ron?" Hermione laughed despite herself and the puzzlement on Luna's face just added to her hysteria. "What of Ron? He saw us, so what? We didn't do anything." The words rolled off her tongue just like they had when talking to Ginny. She wanted to make Luna feel better about the matter, she needed her to smile, she wanted her to be near her again. "And that's what I told Ginny, which was a down right lie."

"How is it a lie?" Asked Luna. "You had no part in it. I shouldn't have come onto you." Those same, sad eyes found their way onto the blonde's face and Hermione reached out to touch her cheek.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" She asked in the same way Luna had done before. "Luna, I know you knew that if Ron hadn't shown up I'd…" Her voice dropped off as Luna's eyes found hers burning deep into her. "You know."

A tiny kink made its way on Luna's lips. "Do I?"

Hermione let out a long breath. "Luna, I know that you have feelings for me." She had to admit, the shock on Luna's face was priceless. She'd savor that image in her mind forever. "Unfortunately, I wasn't smart enough to figure it out on my own. Ginny told me."

The Ravneclaw's throat moved in a swallow. "And what does Hermione think?" She asked, all surprise out of her system. She was slowly coming back to Luna.

She didn't answer. There was no reason to. What she thought she couldn't speak. There was no logically explanation for it because none had ever been written on the matter. She was scared, a novice at such a thing. A never tested theory set before her and she had to follow the procedure to come up with a conclusion, do an experiment to know the outcome, to know the truth.

Luna twitched slightly at Hermione's cold fingers on her cheek sliding them back to curl around the younger girls neck, thumb stroking lightly on her skin just as pale as the moon above. "Hermione?"

"Shh." whispered the older girl using her other hand to pull the blonde forward at the waist. She felt her pulse race and her body shake, but there was no turning back. "It's a rather loony thought, but I think I have an excuse to be every once in a while." and that's exactly what she thought she was when she felt her lips touch Luna's. Looney, out of her mind, insanely daft, a complete maniac. She could feel the shock in the younger girl but she did not back away.

The kiss was soft, testing and on the surface but a spark stronger then any one she felt before snaked from her toes and exploded like a thousand fireworks in her stomach waking up her every sense. Luna's tongue grazed across her lip drawing a shudder and she parted her lips in a sigh not anticipating the blonde's nip at her lip and she drew back with a gasp.

"That wasn't loony." the young witch's voice was husky, her hot, candy scented breath lapping at the brunettes face like fire. "Hermione couldn't have been more sane." Luna shook her head to stop her from speaking then whispered in her ear, "It took you long enough."

"By which you mean?" She asked, blood pounding in her ears. She didn't like the sly look Luna was giving her.

"Oh Hermione," She chuckled sweetly. "It appears there's one subject Hermione isn't the best in."

It was so patronizing that Hermione couldn't help but show her dominance. "And you are?" she asked stunned letting the blonde take up her hands.

"Seeing as I realized it before you, I might say so." The brunette began to ask what this might be but she knew the younger girl would simply dismiss it.

"I wasn't too sure, but I think I am now." She said taking a deep breath. "It's still a little confusing."

Luna smirked brushing her fingers across Hermione's burning cheeks. "I think this is the start of something grand."

The older girl shuddered leaning back into Luna's warmth. "What do you mean?"

Taking the girls face in her hands she whispered, "It isn't what I mean, it's what I feel." Luna stepped forward, leaning for another kiss to the lips but at the last moment, she placed it on Hermione's cheek then whispered, "I'm sorry for my behavior lately. I had been so certain of your feelings for me that I had to make sure I was exactly right, but when I saw the Weasley boy, I got scared." She turned, burying her face in the crook of Hemrione's neck. "Then Ginny said you were upset. I figured you must've heard from him, or why else would you be upset?"

"Maybe that you ignored me for a week and a half? Or maybe that I couldn't understand why I started liking you so much?" Hermione growled. She pulled Luna up so she could look into her eyes. "It was the worst thing to go through. Besides Ron burning flowers, and lying to Ginny saying I didn't want to kiss you back." She rambled angrily.

"He burned flowers?"

"Nevermind that now." Hermione waved her hand in the air, a new happiness filling her up as she sucked in the Honeysuckle scent of the smaller girl. "What I want to know is how much Luna actually likes me because I find it quite odd seeing as I'm not the prettiest in the bunch and most often rude and talk too much."

Luna grinned as she kissed Hermione. "I can help that last one."

The kiss was deeper then the first, an exchange of their feelings. Luna, impatient, pressing for more and knowing, while Hemrione's was tentative, testing the new waters, trying to make since of the new rush. It felt right to her. The sparks and the ecstasy of it all was right. She'd felt it with Ron, but her soul did a tiny squeeze that scared the hell out of her with Luna.

Hermione pulled away and licked her lips. Luna looked up at her, a goofy smile on her reddened lips. The brunette placed her forehead on the younger girl's breathing steadily to calm her heart. "Where does this place us?"

"Together?" Asked Luna quietly as if saying the word too loud would break its meaning.

"Together." Hemrione repeated sinking into another pleasant kiss.

But no matter how wonderful the word rang in her ears, Hermione kept her head. It would be no easy deal.

_--_

_Review 'cause I know you want to  
Until Next_


	9. Chapter IX

_HSM3 is out. I don't know about you, but I like HSM. Good stuff. But now...  
Read it. Enjoy it. Review it._  
--

**Chapter IX**

Hermione knew exactly what an addiction was, yet she refused to admit she had one. She viewed it more as an obsession like the ones people get when they've read a new book and must know every minute detail. This was a new experience to the brunette, one that had engulfed her into a lustful obsession.

It did bother Hermione that Luna appeared to know more than she did. Somehow knowing exactly how to set her off, make her cry, make her laugh; exactly how to touch her, how to hold her, how to kiss her. And oh were the blonde's kisses to murder for. Hermione loved the ones that sank deep leaving them lightheaded and breathless, drunk to say the least.

It was one of those that the Gryffindor had just pulled out of. Luna's fingers were tangled in her bushy, brown hair while Hermione had pulled the blonde so close the younger girls back was arched and not a single millimeter between them.

"Hermione," Luna whispered massaging the older girl's scalp that drew a sweet sigh. "I do appreciate that you want me so close but I do think you'd like me as a whole and not two halves."

Reddening, Hermione loosened her grip so that their chests were pulled apart raising and falling in near perfect synch. "Sorry."

"That's okay," wrapping her arms around Hermione's neck she nuzzled into the soft flesh, lips brushing against the brunettes pulsing vein as she murmured. "I just wonder how you'll hold up against me in bed."

"Excuse me?" She sputtered.

"I guess we'll find out over the holiday." Luna added kissing Hermione before she could ask just what she had said at first. "Come on or Hermione will be late for her Charms session."

The words Charms and Session hadn't sounded so painful to Hermione before then. She didn't like that studies got into her way of her social life or the ordeal with the Ministry that Professor McGonagall had pleasantly reminded her of as she marched to Ancient Runes. Again, she kindly let down the Headmistress keeping secret that she didn't want to leave because of Luna. It was hard enough for the blonde not to be talking to her, imagining a whole year or more away was unbearable.

_This is the start of something grand. _

Hermione repeated the words in her head each time believing them more then the last. There was never this sort of feeling with Ron, if she could recall. Maybe at one point, in the birth of their childish crushes and midnight kisses, but the thrill died out. There had not been anything grand about it, not in the long run. But with Luna, it was different. She couldn't find herself growing bored of the girl. There was much to learn still about the blonde, about this new relationship, and about herself.

She began to contemplate her past for any sign of her attraction to, not just Luna, but any other woman. Of course, she hadn't materialized feelings for them as she had done now, but just maybe there was a slight hint. Perhaps it had been because she spent her time with the boys always hearing about girls like Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Ginny, and even Romilda Vane. It wasn't like Hermione doubted her sexuality in the past, but when letting her logical side get the best of her, she needed an explanation no matter how far she stretched it to make since. There needed to be something.

"Deep in thought?" Asked Ginny, pryingly. The redhead had grown too curious for her own good.

Hermione regained herself to answer. It had become easy for the brunette to lie to her best friend. It wasn't something she was proud of, but she wasn't ready to reveal any truths yet.

"I'm just worried about my Ancient Runes test." She lied, though upon saying it her mind drifted to the subject and then to when she had been studying. Luna was helping- more like distracting. She would peer over Hermione's shoulder then breathe in her ear and kiss her neck claiming it was to help reduce her stress but it only made her tense up in a different way.

"Now what are you thinking about? I didn't think Ancient Runes was smile worthy."

A hand was placed on Hermione's back stopping her from answering. "I think that may be my fault." Said Luna, dreamily. The brunette went stiff as Luna dragged her hand down her spine, finger tips pressing into the sleeping nerves then sat down on the bench to relish in the girls shudder.

Ginny's eyes narrowed a tad and Hermione turned away to hide her flush. She'd have to tell her soon or she'll figure it out. Either way, none made Hermione happy. "Yes Luna, all your fault." She spat sarcastically adding in an eye roll for further convincing."

"Are you coming to the Burrow over the holiday?"

She froze in mid-scoop. She hadn't put much thought into the matter because Luna had told her to come to her place for the Holiday and Hermione didn't argue. Probably because the blonde promised to make their time 'oh so enjoyable' together. The older girl did her best not to show her thoughts on her face and instead frowned.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten it's this weekend."

Hermione scowled. "No I haven't forgotten."

"Do you have other plans?" Many and they didn't involve a red headed dweeb. Her light brown eyes shifted over to Luna who had taken herself from the conversation, concentration on a puddle of sugar that she was making tiny shapes in. Hermione knew better then to think she wasn't listening. Luna heard all.

"Maybe?" She and Luna looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

Ginny went on ignoring that Hermione had even said a thing. "Well, seeing as you and Ron are still fighting-"

"We're not fighting." She said sharply. She felt Luna place her hand on her knee and give it a squeeze.

Ginny continued. "I was just thinking that since you two aren't on good terms that you might not show up, which would be ridiculous. It could be a good time for you to talk and get things straightened out."

Luna shifted her hand to the older girl's thigh. "Straighten what out?" She said shakily. "You know how hard headed Ronald is. It'll go in one ear and out the other."

"Maybe," Ginny chided. "But it never hurts to try. Hermione, he's miserable without you and a little confused." Her eyes burned as they glanced over at Luna who was still not paying attention, or so Ginny thought.

Hermione felt her temper boil. Why was she pressing this so hard? Didn't she know that she was equally confused? Of course not. Hermione never said a thing. "Serves him right to assume such a thing." The blonde ran her hand up but Hermione caught it and placed it away. She didn't want to be calmed at the moment. "He's always overreacting."

"But you want to be back together don't you?"

Chewing on her bottom lip, she found Luna's eyes then went back to Ginny. "No," Such a simple word, yet it had so much power in it. Hermione saw it on Ginny's face like a slap that would hurt more if it had been directly to Ron. Luna left her sugar sketches to look over at them.

"You're just saying that." Said Ginny, softly. "You're just upset. You don't know what you're saying."

"No, Ginny I do." Dang that quiver in her voice. "I don't think I want to anymore." Keeping her eyes down, Hermione got up from the bench. "And I don't think I'm hungry anymore either."

Ginny snatched at her wrist rooting her in place. "Whatever the matter is, you still owe him an explanation. At least give him that."

"Why?" She snarled yanking her arm back. She saw Ginny's eyes widen in fright but didn't care. "So he can yell and fuss at me and try to get back together? You just don't get it, Ginny. I don't want to be with him."

"Why not?" A few heads turned their way, ears turned up high on the listening. Hermione and Ginny arguing? This was unheard of.

Shaking her head, Hermione stormed off. Tears threatened her eyes as she skipped up the stairs knowing Luna would show up sooner or later with some fib about as to why she had to leave as well. Hermione knew it wouldn't be hard now that Ginny held a slight animosity towards the blonde whom she thought was ripping her brother and the love of his life apart.

"Thought!" Luna **was** coming between them. Hermione snorted trying to keep back her tears.

They were stupid tears. There was no reason to be crying over such a thing. Not Ron. She had shed enough tears over the redheaded moron. Especially seeing as there wasn't a reason to at the time. She was happy, more happy with Luna then she would ever been with Ron, but what tore her apart was the thought of how he would feel if he knew that she had betrayed him, what Ginny would say or do when she found out, how Harry would take it. Having Luna was one thing, she'd be happy, but thinking that her best friends for years would turn on her gave her a sense of dread that always overpowered her.

"'Mione," Luna's hand pressed against her back and she turned around. "Oh, Hermione," She repeated reaching up to knock away tears that the older girl hadn't known she'd let go and pulled her into a hug.

With a shudder, Hermione broke into a full sob on the blonde's shoulder. "This is terrible. What am I going to do?"

"For starters you could stop crying." Said Luna and Hermione had the urge to poke her hard in the stomach. "I do hate to see Hermione cry." Her voice gave a little quiver as the brunette regained a bit of composure, the stroke of Luna's hand through her hair helping sooth her troubles. "You shouldn't let it bother you. You have made your choice and I think it was the best one yet."

Chuckling slightly, Hermione pulled away to lean against the cold wall, one hand still linked in Luna's. "I do appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but to be honest, it doesn't."

"Then," Luna began and Hermione waited for her to continue. She let her hair fall into her face as she always did when saying something that was difficult to voice, but from her blunt personality, she would let it be said nonetheless. "Does Hermione think she has made a bad choice in choosing me?"

"No!" She said shocked that the younger girl would even think such a thing. "No, Luna, that's not it. I wanted to make it. I Lov…" She swallowed hard pulling the girl back into her. "Don't ever say that again."

"Hermione's orders. Never again."

A tiny smile formed in her voice and Hermione let go satisfied. "Thank you. It's just that," How could she put into words that made since of the jumble in her head? "I feel really guilty for keeping secrets from Ginny and I'm only doing it because I'm afraid of what she would do knowing that it was you who came in the way of me and Ron. Not that you got in the way." She added quickly but the younger witch made no impression that she had heard it. "And then there's Ron. I don't love him any more, but that doesn't mean I can't feel bad for leaving him in the dark." Tears started to trickle down her cheeks again but Luna made no move to erase them and let Hermione continue. "I'm so scared and it's a little dumb I guess. Why be afraid to admit something that you want? Makes it sound like I'm not sure of myself…"

"Perhaps," Luna voice carried softly in the empty corridors. She was focused on the window, eyes in a place Hermione knew was beyond her intelligence. "You know. Lies are like weeds," she said in a singsong tune. "They keep growing and growing until they strangle you." Placing eyes back on the brunette, a frown formed on her normally smiling lips. "I'm not sure about you, but I don't like the picture of my Hermione being strangled to death. Especially with me being the root of the weed."

"You are not the root of-"

"It will soon be time to tend to the garden," Hermione sighed as Luna brushed cold fingers over her burning cheeks. "And I do hope that I remain something in it."

For such a broad analogy, Hermione had taken it in literal. Luna had basically said, stop lying and tell the truth and that, through the process of righting wrongs, not let her go.

Hermione kissed her fingertips. "You will. The prettiest flower in the bunch."

"So kind," Luna nuzzled her neck whilst Hermione drank in her sweet scent. "Does this mean you are still coming for the Holiday?"

"Of course," Hermione stole a quick kiss before the halls began to be flooded. "I wouldn't miss it for a free book sale in Diagon Alley."

"Perfect. Daddy will be so pleased of what a fine girl his daughter has chosen." But before Hermione could question, the blonde was gone in a springing skip, lost to the stampede of students.

"So that's who it is."

Hermione wheeled around to come in contact with a grinning Lavender Brown. "Excuse me," She stepped out of her way trying to get down the steps. "Right about what?" Though not as bothersome as Parvati, Lavender had started trying to figure out what she was up to at night.

"Don't play the fool, Hermy," The brunette quivered at the vile nickname that her fellow Gryffindor took to using soon after she developed Won-Won, Har-Pear, and Gin-vee. The last one, Hermione was still trying to understand. "I just caught sight of you and Loony Lovegood."

"It's Luna Lovegood." She snapped. "We were just talking." She may be a better liar with Ginny, but lying was still no talent of hers.

"With your lips together?" Lavender guffawed but stopped short when Hermione whipped around on her.

"You tell anyone and I swear I'll put a worse hex on you then I did Edgecombe." A pleasing glint twinkled in her eyes as she remembered the poor girl who had tattled to Umbridge about their DA meetings. Cruel, but it served her right.

Lavender threw up her hands in defense. "Relax, Hermy, I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to know," she bit her lip, eyes widening in hope. "If this means Ronny is free again."

"How absurd," Hermione snarled in the old Hermione flair. "He isn't a piece of meat that gets thrown around, Lavender."

"You sure have your fun with him." Lavender huffed, brewing the hatred between them.

"I do not."

"I'd say." She flipped her thick brown hair over her shoulder, lips pouted in arrogance. "He needs a girl like me, anyways. One who won't leave him for a lunatic and doesn't attack him with birds."

"Possibly," Her hand fell to her wand, fingers ringing the fine wood. "But, he'd also like someone who'd do this for him. _Furnunculus._" It wasn't like she had to say it, but pressing the word out made the effect all the better. With the flick of her wand, nasty boils erupted onto Lavender's pretty face.

The girl screamed as one of the popped causing yellow pus to seep out, but before she could cast her own spell, Professor Vector's voice filled the halls.

"If there's anyone I'd expected the least of breaking school rules, it would be you Miss Granger." He boomed striding down the hallway.

"You obviously don't know Hermione." Shot Lavender.

"Shut up," Hermione raised her wand again but it lifted out and into Vector's hand.

"Miss Granger," He pressed causing embarrassed pink dots to form on her cheeks. "Come with me Miss Brown. Maybe Madame Pomfry will be able to rid of those and as for you, Hermione." She watched as he twiddled with her wand, wheels turning in his head to decide what he wanted to do with her. "Ten points from your house and make your two inches into four for the assignment."

"Yes, Professor." She seethed taking back her wand and dramatically shoving it into her pocket to let them know it was tucked safely away, watching the backs of the others fade away down the corridor.

She was in a right rage as she stormed up to Gryffindor Tower and plopped into her normal chair by the fire, picking up the nearest book to her and began to read it. She clenched her teeth together, eyes taught to keep herself from crying again. Once the anger fizzled away, fear made its dominance. Lavender knew. And even if Hermione had threatened her, she couldn't be certain the girl would keep her mouth shut. At least not after performing such a spell on her. Or maybe she had proved her point and she wouldn't try to squeal.

No matter which way Hermione looked at it, she was not comforted by her thoughts, or much from the book she was thumbing through. At that point, all she wanted to do was find Luna and let her know what had just happened. Luna would know what to do, the blonde always knew what to say. She laughed to herself. When had she been the one running to someone for advice? And to Luna Lovegood!

Of course, Hermione wasn't helpless and conjured up a good scenario of what Luna would tell her. That, if she were so afraid Lavender would tell anyone, preferably Ginny, she might as well tell Ginny before it got to someone else and the redhead would hear it through the grapevine. That was always something horrible. Hearing things about your supposed close friends from a bunch of kids who hardly knew them. Thus Hermione figured to finally spill the beans.

The days flew by, and Hermione had yet to tell Ginny. Everyday she told herself would be it. She would pull Ginny aside, most likely in the morning to give her the full day think it over, and tell her. Just like that. It was a perfect plan. But as time went on, the less confident Hermione became. To her surprise, Lavender hadn't said a thing, but did start to harbor bitterness towards her again, which the brunette could live with. Now that she was certain Lavender wouldn't snitch, Hermione let up on her pursuit.

It wasn't until the day Ginny was scheduled to leave did they get a chance to speak to each other privately. Hermione was in the young Weasley's room helping her pack, via magic, swinging her legs back and forth on the bed. She had no intentions on blabbing now, but instead formed an apology for snapping on the redhead a few days back. At this moment, the apology was seemingly unneeded since they had made up over time, but the brunette had to say something.

"Ginny," She began. "About Ron and everything you were saying before."

"Are you going to say I was right?" The redhead studied sweater in her hands before pulling off her old shirt and put it on instead. "Probably not," She said once her head was through.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "Actually, yes."

"Are you feeling all right?" Asked Ginny placing the back of her hand on Hermione's forehead.

The elder Gryffindor ducked from under the hand. "I'm fine." She swallowed. "And I honestly believe you were right. I owe Ron an explanation." And then a confession to the entire Weasley clan.

Ginny beamed jumping up to sit beside Hermione. "Brilliant. So does this mean you're coming to the Burrow?"

"No," She said all too quickly then looked away. "At least not yet. I need to visit my parents first." She said nonchalantly. It wasn't a lie. She really was going to see them after spending time at Luna's but Ginny didn't need to know about that.

"Good enough, at least you're coming. All I'm going to hear from George are remarks about me and Harry and Ron will keep his eyes one me. As if I'm going to pull anything in my own house with them around." She huffed and Hermione grinned. She would miss giving the girl a hard time in the first few days back. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione hesitated. She had never hesitated before upon being asked this question not by anyone and never had she with Ginny. They were pretty much open books with each other. Except for now, Hermione had taken to hiding a few chapters.

"Sure, what is it?"

Ginny swung off the bed to walk over to where a poster of the Holy Harpies hung on the wall, figures zooming in and out on brooms. "Why?" She asked first then turned around to look at the brunette.

"Why what?"

"It's not that I care much, because I know you can do so much better but." She leaned back against the wall, arms folded across her chest. "Why don't you want to be with Ron? I know you said before that you didn't feel close to him anymore, but I'd thought you would try to fix that." She paused running hand through her hair. "It didn't even look like you tried, or cared much for that matter. And I know you, 'Mione, you try when you want things. So what came between you two?"

"What came between us?" Hermione repeated, looking everywhere else but Ginny. She had been trying to avoid this conversation. She wasn't ready to admit anything, not in a time when she was still trying to understand it herself.

"Yes, what was it? Or rather…who was it?" Probing hazel eyes priced into Hermione liked Godric Gryffindor's sword.

A thousand questions roared through her mind. Did Ginny know? Had Lavender told? Had Ginny seen her with Luna at anytime and she didn't know it? A sweat broke over her brow as she struggled to keep her eyes with Ginny's. Her hands grasped onto the blankets under her to keep them from fumbling.

"You know," Ginny said with a sigh, becoming frustrated with getting no answer. The brunette was failing her, making her suspicions scream true. Hermione never held secrets from her. "As much as I'd hate to think it were them, I can't help but guess."

"Who?" Hermione cracked, her heart racing like a Nimbus Two Thousand.

Ginny blinked over to her. "Is it Luna?" She asked quietly.

Upon the blonde's name, Hermione's eyes grew to the size of said girl. What could she do now but confess? It was what she had wanted to do in the first place, so why had she frozen up like this? She should be able to trust Ginny with such a secret. If there was anyone she could tell, it would be Ginny, but the situation was different. They weren't talking about any blonde and any boy. It was the redhead's brother, and one of their close knitted friends.

Hemrione cleared her throat. "Why would you guess that?" She asked not ready to give a blunt answer just yet.

"Oh, I don't know," Spat Ginny sarcastically. "You just happened to start hanging out with each other studying and whatnot. In every occurrence you told me with Ron, Luna seemed to be involved with the problem in some way, and you act weird when she's near. Like at lunch the other day." Ginny pointed out. "You two appeared awfully close."

"You read too far into things." Said Hermione sliding off the bed.

Ginny snorted. "Something I learned from you." Hermione glared at the redhead just for the sake glaring. She needed to do something to hold in her guilt. "As clever as you are, I would have thought you would be better at hiding."

"Hiding what? I'm not hiding anything from you." She began for the door when Ginny cast a spell locking the door.

"That's right, you're hiding it from Ron too." She said slowly from behind her.

The brunette turned around slowly, an appalled expression all over her nerve written face. "Now that's not fair and you know it." Hermione shook her head.

"Look," Started Ginny walking over to her. "It's not my place to meddle in your affairs, but when they happen to involve my brother, I think I have a right to know something."

"You know enough." Hermione countered reaching for her wand but Ginny caught onto her wrist.

"Then stop lying to me, Hermione." Ginny pressed, ducking down so that she could see Hermione's eyes. "I don't know why you're doing it, so just tell me the truth."

Hermione stared down at her, their eyes aflame with hurt and anger. The gaze was suffocating her, squeezing her to tell the truth, pulling her closer to letting the words roll off her tongue. It shouldn't be hard now anyways seeing as the redhead knew. Hermione felt Ginny's grip loosen on her wrist and she retracted her wand performing the counter spell to unlock the door. "I'm sorry," She whispered backing up. "I can't." And she left with that, knowing Ginny would take that as the answer.

--  
_I know Ron is the overprotective sibling, but I do think Ginny cares enough  
about his feelings as well. Wouldn't you think?_  
_Until next..._


	10. Chapter X

_AN: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it._

--

**Chapter X**

"You shouldn't be so nervous. You've been to my home before." Said Luna serenely as she took her wand from the pocket of her periwinkle frock coat.

Hermione thought it to be incredibly distracting, and such a coat too manly for the feather thin girl but here, with faded calf high converse and paint spotted jeans, Luna couldn't look any more comfortable or stylish or…attractive.

"I'm not nervous." The brunette argued. "And last time I was almost blown up and close to being sold to a gang of Death Eaters by your father." The words were out of her mouth without a thought but when she looked at the blonde she showed no inclination of offense or even that she had heard.

"Here's a good spot." Hummed Luna twisting the end of her wand in her teeth.

"Good spot for what?"

"Apparation of course."

Hermione rose her eyebrows. "I thought we were taking the Express?" There was no thought to it. The Lovegood girl had distinctly said they'd be taking the Express.

"Oh we are." Her already wide eyes grew wider as she turned to face the brunette. "The Luna Express."

"I should've known?" Snorted Hermione under her breath wondering if she could ever take the girl seriously.

"Don't worry though." Grabbing the older girls hand she placed it on her shoulder with a tug and squeeze that pulled her closer. "I'll make it oh so enjoyable for Hermione."

The pleasant tickle of the blonde's lips and hot breath on her ear was stolen away by a sharp tug and the compression of the disapparition. Sunlight returned to Hermione's eyes along with the sight of the Lovegood castle like house looking as bizarre and flatteringly uninviting as the last time. Peering over her shoulder the Gryffindor squinted into the distance. She knew the Burrow was miles away but she thought if she squinted hard enough, maybe she'd be able to see it. Ron and Harry were there and George and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Ginny. Pain seared through Hermione at the thought of her. How could she have been that way to her? Why couldn't she have just said yes and let it go? No. Instead she had to let it escalate into something much bigger.

"If you want you can go." The sound of Luna's voice caused her to jump turning to see the same calm and collective expression that Hermione had come to learn appeared when the young Ravenclaw was concealing the most emotion. "I know how much you miss them."

"Really? Thanks Luna I'll see you after holiday." Voice dripping with sarcasm, Luna beamed and grabbed Hermione's hand yanking the older girl up the crooked walkway to the door.

Tapping her wand to the knob the locks popped. Before pushing the door open Luna turned to face her. "I promise you will have a much better time here then the last, so there is no need to be on guard."

It took a second for Hermione to catch on and sheepishly retracted her hand from inside her coat, fingers tingling with the sensation of her wand. "Sorry."

A shameful smile crossed the blondes face as she ran her fingers down the side of Hermione's face stopping to hook her chin. "No. I am sorry for what you had to go through. I'm sure being back here doesn't bring very happy memories."

She said nothing. To say otherwise would be a lie. There was nothing glorious about her previous year besides beating the devil himself. They were memories she had tried to press to the butt of her mind and being here brought them back.

One last stroke of her thumb across the Gryffindor chin, Luna eased the door open and stepped inside, Hermione on her heels, nose bombarded with the smell of dinner that rumbled her stomach and made her mouth water.

"Daddy, I'm home." Luna called in her bright, chipper voice.

There was a shuffle from upstairs then a loud voice. "Is that you Lunalove? I'll be down in a second."

Hermione placed her hand on her stomach that gave an unladylike growl. "Come on." The blonde tugged on her hand leading her into the kitchen.

The table was already decorated and set, but Hermione quickly took note it was for only two, not three. Without a word, Luna made a third place on the side of the table then spoke answering the older girl's unvoiced question.

"You're a surprise." She said simply taking the Gryffindor's hands in hers. Heavy clanking footsteps came from the steps tightening all the nerves in Hermione. The last time she had met Mr. Lovegood, she wasn't very pleasant to him, and if she could recall, he wasn't either saying she was narrow minded and dimwitted.

"Relax," Luna whispered cupping her cheek. "There's nothing to be nervous about." But as Luna took up her lips, Hermione could feel the tiny shake in Luna's body. She was just as nervous as she. The kiss was somewhat effective, loosening the uneasy knots, but Hermione refused to let it stop until she was completely level, or so drunk in Luna's hot kiss that she would miss everything that would happen soon after.

Xenophilius cleared his throat causing both girls to jump but only Hermione turned a deep scarlet and Luna simply grinned taking her girl's hand, tracing little circles with her thumb.

"Miss Granger," Mr. Lovegood said partially stunned but still remained composed. She saw where Luna got it from. "How good it is to see you again. You didn't tell me you were bringing along a friend, Luna."

The younger Lovegood beamed as she strung her arm around a still blushing Hermione. "I wanted her to be a surprise." She answered in a way that made Hermione feel like she was a new puppy being presented.

"Yes, yes," He smoothed down his robes, silvery eyes finally settling down from their shock. "What a pleasant surprise it is. Wonderful to have you, Miss Granger."

"I'm glad to be here, sir." She formed a grin on her face. For Luna's sake, she would conceal her awkwardness the best she could.

"Shall we feast then?" With the wave of his wand, food came onto the table and Mr. Lovegood left for a minute to switch off the machine he had left running.

"Stop shaking." Luna whispered in her ear then kissed it. "He won't jump out and attack you. He'll leave that to the Randalins when you're asleep."

Hermione snorted pathetically as she sat down. "Thank you for the comfort, Luna." One last peek on the cheek, Luna plopped in her seat adjacent to Hermione while her father returned and took up his to sit across from his daughter.

It was a pleasant feast. Xenophilius and Luna were two peas in a pod. Mr. Lovegood would start on one thing and Luna would continue it on until it morphed into another wild and extraordinary story. Courteously, Hemrione kept her head down eating silently making sure to keep shoveling food to stop herself from adding on anything logical in the illogical conversation. She would not repeat an episode with Mr. Lovegood, nor would she disrespect Luna by shooting down their beliefs. She had to admit, though, they were rather funny and some even had a good basis that they could be believable. She laughed into her cup of pumpkin juice. Luna did make up the other half of her. Where she was all logic and books, Luna was fanciful and imagination. Her missing piece.

"So, Miss Granger," Hermione looked up, fork half way to her mouth. Off to the side Luna sniggered and she glared.

"Daddy," Interrupted Luna giving him a sly look.

"Ah, right," He dabbed a handkerchief on his chalky face before continuing. "Hermione, how have things been?"

Placing down the fork, she mimicked his actions of wiping off her chops. "Very good but slow. It's nice to be out for the Holidays." Out the corner of her eyes she saw Luna grin. "Oh, and, thank you very much for having me."

"Of course," Xeno waved a hand around in the air, his long thin fingers so much like Luna's but she knew they wouldn't be nearly as soft. "Though I can't figure out why Luna didn't tell me you were coming. I think I received three owls a day that had you in it."

Hermione blushed incredulously. "I told you it was a surprise. And if you would've known, you'd have prepared an apology that wouldn't make the evening a pleasant one for Hermione." Her eye twinkled in the candlelight as she titled her head to the side, hand reaching under the table in search of the brunettes. "We wouldn't have wanted that, now would we Daddy?"

Mr. Lovegood laughed despite his embarrassment. "You are exactly right, Lunalove." He heaved getting up and retracted his wand. "And if you girls would excuse me, I have some errands to attend to." His wrist moved so quick and even that Hemrione almost missed it before the table was swiped clean and the dishes made a 'plink' in a basin to be attended to later.

"Do be safe." Piped Luna fetching her father's coat and hat and helped him shrug into it. Hermione rose from the table following the two into the sitting room.

"I will, and Hermione," She snapped her head up just catching the flicker of his gray eyes to Luna who screwed up her face in confusion before skipping off and up the stairs.

A moment passed by where the Gryffindor's stomach dropped. What could he possibly want to tell her without Luna in the room? Surely he wouldn't go against his daughter and attempt to apologize. She figured he would set down guidelines and rules on them and then things they were allowed and not allowed to do. Still, Luna should've been involved in such a conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Lovegood?" She pushed, throat drying up like a dam in a drought.

A sense of relief washed through her as he began to smile, hand placed firmly on her shoulder. "You must be a very special girl, Hermione, to make my Luna smile like that. I don't think I've ever seen such a grin ever since Aemelia…" He trailed off, glassy eyes glossing over the way Luna's would when she remembered something. "You mean a lot to her, and I hope that she means just as much to you.'

The tiny hitch in his voice brought a lump to Hermione throat. "She does." The words were almost inaudible but Mr. Lovegood nodded and let his hand drop.

"However long this last between you two, and from what I gather, I do wish for long, but if not, I leave it to you to protect her."

The lump grew larger. Tears burned at the corners of her deep brown eyes. "I will, sir. And I don't tend to be the one to break her heart, either." She was in the process of doing it to one. She couldn't stand to do another. Not Luna's.

"You're a good girl, Hermione, and I know I can trust you seeing as the entire Wizarding world did rely on you and your friends to pull us out of the dark times. I have no choice but to." Unable to speak, she nodded lamely. "Ah. I must be off. Good day. Try not to explode the house, won't you?" And just out the door, he spun and was gone.

Staring after the door, Hermione let go of her tears and let them streak her face. Was she really that big of a part to Luna? She must have for her father to speak to her like that. It made her wonder exactly what the blonde had been saying in those letters. The more Hermione thought the more ridiculous she felt. The signs had been there all along yet she was too dense to take notice. Luna's feelings for her ran deep, deeper then the brunette thought. The blonde was like one of the little schoolboys back at her Muggle school. The one's that would pull girl's braids or make rude noises when they'd pass just to embarrass the unfortunate girl. Each tug at Hermione's nerve and every tiny obscene comment had been just that.

The witch chortled aloud as she made her way up to the second landing and sat before the fire staring into the embers letting the heat scorch her face. Unfortunately she hadn't been on the receiving end of those young boys, which made her no more then a child in the matters of love. Had she really loved Ron the way she thought or was she just pushing it along because that's how she'd seen it done before? Or could even Ron have been victim to such an act? As she began to contemplate, the more her mind plunged into her relationship with Ron. They had grown up together, always with one another. That was how their feelings came about: from always being together. There had been a time when she had even taken to Harry, though she'd never admit it to anyone. She had put those feelings aside for Ginny who loved him more then she could have.

Then there was Luna. Hermione's heart gave a little flutter at the younger girl's name. The blonde had her and she still didn't understand how she had done it, which would make it harder to explain to the others as to why she left Ronald and went to her.

The pad of footsteps drew the brunette from her thoughts. Soft but firm hands squeezed her shoulders but she didn't look up.

"Why so tense?" Luna breathed, fingers massaging the kinks in her neck. Hermione shook her head letting her hair fall in her face. Sweet honeysuckle fragrance bombarded her as the blonde crouched down on the floor beside her, one hand still rubbing at Hermione's back. Stunned at the sight of her damp eyes, Luna rubbed her cheeks clean. "Did Daddy say something to anger you?"

Hermione shook her head, grinning at the defense in the blonde's voice. "No, just like you, he was overly kind."

Linking hands, she asked softer, "Then what's ailing my Hermione?" Slowly the older girl looked up to see the young witch's eyes glistening in the flames, dripping like hot wax with concern and affection. Each emotion held such genuine desire that Hermione echoed in her confused and earnest gaze. "Did you not have a good time?"

She grimaced at the frown. "Don't be silly, Luna, I always have a good time with you."

Luna smiled but the frown remained in her eyes. "Then what's wrong?" she brushed brown hair from the older girls face then cupped her cheek. A chill ran down Hermione at the frigid touch but nothing left her lips. What could she say? She wasn't even sure herself and what would the blonde think? Luna dropped her hand with a sigh and placed them in her crossed lap eyes back on the fire.

"I'm certain they have wondered who has stolen Hermione from them." the brunette looked up to see a frown playing at the corner of the younger girl's lips. "You can go in the morning. Don't feel obligated to stay just because I asked you to come."

"What?" she whispered a good minute late on catching what the young Lovegood meant. "I don't feel obligated, I want to be here not there, Luna. And I'm sure Ginny knows very well where I am and has probably tattled too." They booth grimaced at the thought. Hermione had told Luna what happened, and though the blonde didn't say much, the older witch knew she disagreed with how she handled the situation.

"I'm sorry for being so glum it's just that, well it is sort of about Ron but it's really..." Every time Ron came up, Luna would become apprehensive.

"You're still scared."

"Dreadfully." She admitted dropping her head shamefully. "And I have to tell them, Luna. They are my best friends and Ron…he's so heart broken."

The hum of fire and the tick of the Lovegood's coo-coo clock became the only things heard. Hermione looked over wincing immediately. The smile her father had been talking about was no longer there.

"I'm sorry," Her sultry voice broke the silence like a lighthouse in the fog.

"No, Luna, I'm-"

She shook her head, silky blonde tresses falling in front of her. "Maybe you weren't ready. If you still have…"

"Luna," Hermione snarled taking the Ravenclaw's chin in her fingers turning her so they faced each other. It was amazing that the blonde hadn't cried yet. Hermione knew if she were in her shoes, she'd be doing it, but not a tear came to her eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to say things like that? I don't still have…anything for anyone but you. I'm just a pathetic crybaby who can't forgive herself for hurting someone's feelings. You know how I must apologize for something. Big or small, I must."

A small kink came at the corner of her mouth. "You're right about the crybaby part, but I don't think Hermione's pathetic."

"We'll forgive me for sobbing all the time." She exclaimed playfully working to lighten the mood.

"Don't be too offended. If you didn't cry," Raising her head, she brushed her lips against Hermione. The brunette melted, mind almost dropping all of its woes. "I wouldn't be able to make you feel better."

Hermione yanked the blonde over so she was sitting on her lap, mouths pressed tightly against one another's. If Luna's kisses could make her feel better, Hermione was certain hers could help Luna in the same way. Luna dug her hands into Hermione's thick hair, mouth opening slightly for the older girl but she retracted.

"I don't see how I could still worry over him when I've got something far better here." She said breathlessly. "Do you know how it is to be faced with such a dilemma?"

Without a reply, Luna got up offering her hand to the older witch. "You need sleep. Good rest keeps the mind working properly and good sleep is what you lack." Hermione took them lifting off the floor and followed the blonde to the steps up to the landing of her bedroom.

The room was just as she remembered it from last time. It was a cross between bed and breakfast and dorm, the large mattresses bed with brass knobs sat in the center on a canary yellow rug. Luna led Hermione to a chair while she stripped the humongous pillows and stuffed animals from the bed humming all the while Hermione looked at the ceiling. There her faced peered down at her between the boys sporting unwavering smiles. She couldn't remember when she'd smiled in such a way other then with Luna.

"I do." The blonde murmured, pulling the brunette from her thoughts. She watched the younger witch grab a pillow and fluff it. "Very difficult indeed. Not a very pleasing predicament to be stuck in." She sighed, a reminiscent sigh with a strange smile. "Romilda…" An all too mischievous giggle escaped the blonde at the mention of the girl who obsessed over Harry once.

"Romilda?" Hermione tried but Luna was stuck in her own thoughts staring into the distance as she peeled back the comforter.

"It seems you're having a harder time. It's understandable. You and Ron were rather close."

"Luna." The brunette reached out to the younger girl but before she could touch her, Luna's reverie broke.

"Left or Right?" She asked suddenly.

"Left or Right what?"

Patting the bed she trilled, "The bed of course. I prefer the left usually."

"Then I'll take right." She shrugged not in the mood for the wild ways of Luna at the moment.

"Nonsense. You will take the left. You deserve good comfort."

Hermione rolled her eyes getting up. "You say that as if I won't find comfort in just being with you." It was small, but she caught the slight red tint on the blonde's face.

They stood there for a moment, Luna's eyes wide and waiting while Hermione stood awkwardly in the center of the room. "I might be able to provide some comfort but you'll have to do some work too." Luna closed the space between them tugging on the sleeve of Hermione blouse. "Would you like any help?"

"No," she said all too quickly taking a step back.

The blonde laughed and bounded back to the other side of the room where she gathered her own nightclothes and prompted to get unclothed. Not knowing if she were allowed to see this or not, Hermione turned her back and shuffled through her bag for her sweat pants and top and quickly got to changing.

Shirt pulled over her head, burning hands landed on Hermione's bare stomach clasping in front of her bellybutton. "So modest," Luna breathed rubbing her thumb on Hermione flesh. The brunette struggled to keep from snickering at the tickle. "It wouldn't be fair seeing as I watched you the whole time."

"Oh?" Hermione yanked down the rest of her garment and turned in Luna's arms, heart jump starting at the strong passion that glowed in the blonde's cerulean eyes.

"Don't be too disappointed," She dragged her hands from Hermione's back to her stomach, fingers trailing up like a spider stopping just below her bra line. "There will be other chances. Soon, I hope."

"Erm…" She swallowed, mind working to keep away every indecent thought it had accumulated. The effort was near wasted when Luna leaned forward kissing her softly, but let it linger, promising things yet to come that the younger girl knew Hermione was thinking.

"Hermione is so adorable when she's embarrassed." She giggled leaving a peck on her nose.

"You're truly evil, you know." Hermione managed walking back so they both landed on the mattress, springs groaning under their weight.

Hermione kissed her and immediately parted her lips letting Luna's warm tongue into her mouth, her sweet, candy taste burning her tongue like fire whiskey. The younger girl's hands left her neck, smoothing down her back and around her hips, thumbs sliding beneath the elastic of her pants. A Surge shot through Hermione drawing a throaty moan that made Luna giggle and bite down on her lip, thumbs sinking farther down to caress the soft, sensitive skin.

Chills coastered up and down her spine, head feeling as if it would explode. "You know what," Hermione moaned into the blonde's mouth. Luna pulled away to allow her to speak. "I'm not too certain I am ready for Luna." She kissed the frown away that had formed adding, "She may be more then Hermione can handle."

Laughing, Luna leaned down capturing the brunette's lips in a burning kiss that took Hermione by surprise. She always thought she would be the one to drive them deeper, but here Luna was excitedly taking over. She locked her hands in her golden head of hair, Luna's hands sneaking their way up her shirt, exposing Hermione's tanned stomach. The Gryffindor sighed as thin fingers cupped her breast, thumbs rubbing her supple skin softly making her crazy with arousal she hadn't expected to hit just yet. Luna's teeth made their way down her jaw line and to her neck, sucking and biting the spot a nice red.

It wasn't fair, thought Hermione. "I don't know why everyone thinks you're so innocent." She panted, running her hands down the length of Luna's back to her rear that was showing from under her nightdress.

Luna giggled as she gazed down at Hermione, blue eyes a fury of white-hot craving. "Don't you know?" She did a tiny shiver when Hermione angled her hands down. "Hermione makes me this way."

"Is that so?" She kissed the smug little grin off. "What about Romilda?"

She had defiantly said the wrong thing. The blonde sneered as she bit into a fervent kiss that knocked Hermione's senses awry. Still holding onto the kiss, Luna slid to the side, holding herself up with one elbow. With her free hand, she let it slid further beneath Hermione's sweats, running her hand along the brunette's thigh. When Hermione shifted impulsively for more contact, Luna pulled back. The teasing continued as Luna cupped the brunette's center, her cold hands instantly making Hermione suppress a sigh.

The brunette sucked in a breath at the pricks leaving the blonde's mouth to search down her neck relishing in the sweet cotton candy taste, lips desperately searching for the spot that would make Luna shiver. She didn't much like to be the one being manhandled. And seeing as it was Loony Lovegood doing it, she really wanted the upper hand.

The blonde found Hermione's ear and kissed it, her chuckle fluttering in the brunette's ear as a bittersweet note. "I really do want," She dragged extracting her hand and brushed hair from Hermione's face. "But such a rude girl deserved to be punished for saying such a thing."

With a growl, Hermione knocked the smaller girl off so that she was on top but as she made to attack Luna, the blonde had replaced her hands under Hermione's shirt, fingernails pricking at her flesh. In that second, a flash reeled through Hermione's mind. One that disgusted her to the nth degree. One that didn't involve the blonde angel beneath her.

"Hermione?"

"Lunalove, dear, I-Oh my…" Mr. Lovegood trailed off and both girls snapped their heads over to him. Faster then a spell, Hermione was off the bed and well off of Luna standing next to the bed while the blonde simply straightened out her nightdress and smiled up to her father as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, girls, the door, it was…" He sputtered, face as red as a Weasley's hair.

"It's okay, Daddy." Luna sang, but Hermione hinted a slight annoyance in her tinkering voice. "Did you need something?"

"No, oh no, just letting you two know if you get hungry there are snacks in the cupboard but it doesn't look like you'll be hungry later, I mean-" He cleared his throat lamely and turned away. "I'm off to bed. Yes, to bed." He said the last louder then necessary.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione let out the breath she had taken in. She felt really sorry for the old man. She could only imagine how her parents would've taken it if they had just come up on her in the act with Luna. It would already be a task breaking it down to them.

Luna spun around on the mattress to face a flustered Hermione. "Don't worry," She said holding out her arms for Hermione. "It's not like Hermione was naked or something. Now that is really something to be embarrassed about." The brunette draped her arms over the blonde's shoulders while she ringed her waist. There would be no closer interactions for the night, which didn't bother her. Hermione didn't think she was quite ready for anything more.

She blushed upon the word naked like an immature little kid. "Either way, it was terrible. Did you see his face?"

Luna nodded. "Similar to the one he got when I accidentally saw him stepping from the bath." She laughed but Hermione didn't find this funny. Only horrifying and confused as to how this even happened. "It looks like we're even now. Though I'm sure the next time he won't be as forgiving." Tilting her head to one side, she frowned, hands subconsciously rubbing the brunette's back. "Sorry, but we'll have to hold off the sex."

Hermione's blush deepened and Luna kissed her cheek before jumping up to shut the door. "Hermione's shock is even cuter."

"Shut up," She scowled climbing under the covers, face still hot and heart still beating like mallets. Luna slipped in next to her laying her head on the older girl's chest where Hermione began to run her fingers through her straggly hair, the other securely twisted with Luna's hand.

They went silent just enjoying each other's company. Hermione could faintly hear Luna quietly humming a joyful tune, stopping every so often to let out a yawn. She let her eyes close taking in deep drags of air to calm the raging inside of her. The horrible scene she had gotten before came back slowly making her quiver. How could she think of him at that moment? She didn't still love him. He hadn't been able to make her as crazy as the blonde, so why?

One thing did cross her mind: She wanted Ron to make her feel that way. Hermione quickly pushed it away. Ron had his chance and he failed. He wasn't the one for her. Luna was hers now and Luna had her. Luna loved her and she…

"'Mione," Luna said into the stillness, body turning so that she could look up at her girlfriend. "Would you like to go to the Weasley's tomorrow? Not for Ronald, but the others. I know you miss Harry…" She trailed off.

Hermione took a moment to mull the idea over. She did miss Harry and she sort of wanted to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but this couldn't be done without seeing Ron or Ginny. "I'm not sure," She said truthfully.

"I don't have to come."

Hermione shook her head. "Anywhere I go I want you to come." She gave her hand a tiny peck for reassurance. She didn't think she could face all of them alone. "I just don't know if I want to go there yet…I do need to visit my parents, though. At least drop by since it's the Holiday and everything." She waited, chewing on her lip. "I want them to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yes. At least that. I don't think I can muster the strength to tell them yet either." She groaned pressing her face into her palm. "This is so hard."

Scooting up, Luna wrapped the brunette in her thin arms, nestling against her side. "I'm sorry for making you think about it. You need your sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow." Getting a nod, Luna reached over for her wand and gave it a twirl so that the candles went out. "You don't have to rush."

Hermione lolled her head to the side to look into Luna's eyes feeling comfort sweep back through her as she took them in. "I know that," She whispered tapping her nose. "There's always time with Hermione, right?" But, unfortunately, as the brunette had pointed out before, not everyone ran on her way of time.

--

_See you soon..._


	11. Chapter XI

_AN:_ _Hemrione's parents: Charles and Margaret. Names coming from Shakespeare characters. I thought it appropriate seeing as Hermione was derived from a Shakespeare character.  
_  
**Chapter XI**

"'Mione." A smile spread on Hermione's lips at hearing the blonde's voice utter her nickname that didn't sound near as sweet on someone else's tongue.

With a deep breath, she was smothered in honeysuckles and spring days. "Yes, Lunalove?" She tested the words liking the way they rolled, and after hearing a tiny chuckle from the girl laying her arms, she knew Luna liked it too.

"Do you know what today is?" She shifted, turning around so she was facing her brunette beauty.

Hermione wrinkled her nose making calculations in her head. "Thursday?" She answered still drunk from sleep and high from the blonde's scent.

"Silly," Luna sighed combing back her hair. "It's Christmas."

"I knew that," Hermione pinched her nose. "Tell Saint Nick I said thank you for sending me you." She opened her eyes just to witness Luna's expression, which was a mix of affection and awe.

Hermione was glad to be out of her dream world. Her mind had raced through the night on terrible things. She had conjured up a scenario of her parents, who happened to be at the Burrow at the time she and Luna arrived. The events that followed weren't pleasant. Though just a dream, she was still apprehensive about going to either place. She just wanted to remain at the Lovegood's and forget the world around her. Never even return to school, which she could do by going into the Ministry, but she wouldn't be with Luna and, at that point in time, she couldn't function well without the blonde.

"Does this mean I don't have to give you your present?" Luna tapped on her nose with a delicate finger before grabbing her wand and uttering a summoning spell that placed a little box in her hands.

"No, no I want that too." She said sitting up to take the little box away. A feeling of dread came over her as she shifted it around trying to hear the rattle inside. She hadn't gotten Luna anything. When was she supposed to do that? Perhaps she'd do something for the blonde sooner or later. After all, Luna had been the one to do everything for her up until now. "Should I be afraid?"

Luna rolled her eyes playfully tugging at the tiny ribbon. "Open it," She sat back on her heels, hands tightly clasped under her chin. Hermione forced herself not to lean over and kiss her beautiful face. Popping the top off, Hermione reached in extracting a silver necklace from the puffy cushion and held it up to the light so that little Hare charm sparkled and twirled.

"Oh, Luna," Hermione gasped holding the charm in her palm. "It's beautiful." She handed it to the younger girl who clasped it around her neck, charm resting snuggly on her chest.

"Now I'll always be with Hermione."

"That you will." She turned around taking up the blonde's lips to show just how much she liked hearing that.

"Ladies," Mr. Lovegood smiled at the door. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." And he padded off.

"He looks better this morning." Said Hermione running red in the cheeks for having been caught snogging yet again.

Luna chuckled as she slid off the bed, nightdress riding up to expose everything underneath. "This time he didn't get a good view of your bum." She snorted sweetly and Hermione climbed down with her aid.

Turning a slight shade of pink, Hermione asked. "Does he really not mind? Us being together, I mean."

Luna shook her head with a shrug. "I wouldn't believe so. Whatever makes me happy will make him happy. And if that happiness comes in the form of a dazzling, intelligent, too good for even the Minister, girl he will be just as pleased."

Hermione snorted aloud. "Are you sure you're describing me or-" Before she could get the name out, Luna placed a peck on her lips.

"Breakfast is waiting."

The two hurried down to the dining area where Mr. Lovegood sat sipping steaming tea from a hefty mug and reading out of the prophet. It struck Hermione as odd that he was engaged in such a simple task. What had she expected? For him to be ballet dancing in a Zoot Suit? After all the Lovegood's were humans, yet at times the Gryffindor put them in a category of their own.

Hermione sat down at the same place as the day before looking over the contents. Normal breakfast items and, aww, waffles in the shape of Christmas trees. Cute. Regardless of her lack of appetite, Hermione filled her plate respectively. All she truly wanted to do was spend a peaceful morning with Luna. If Mr. Lovegood hadn't of come in, that's where they'd still be. Wrapped up in the blankets enjoying one another.

"I'm flattered to be on your mind," said Luna breaking her thought. "But you need to eat. You hardly did last night."

Picking up her fork she shoveled up some waffle. "How did you know I was thinking about you?"

"You tend to get this sappy, confused, yet pleasant, look about your face. Sort of like this." Luna turned up her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows a tad, a goofy little smirk on her face to perform said look.

"Looks mighty foolish." she murmured knowing that if it looked goofy on Luna, it most certainly was unflattering on her.

"Oh no. It's flattering to witness and I must confess you have done it countless times." A rustle off to the left reminded Hermione they were not alone growing immediately self-conscious.

Though grateful of Mr. Lovegood's acceptance of she dating his daughter, it was still weird- too weird to even be believable. It was real, however, he didn't mind that his daughter had picked a girl. In fact, he took it as if she had been a guy, but if that were the case, Hermione was certain the little incident the other night would have been taken seriously.

Last night. It reminded her of a certain little witch that had only been relevant in her sixth year. What did Romilda Vane have to do with anything? Had she been someone to Luna before? Has Luna been with anyone else before her? Maybe Padma or even Ginny. It could explain as to why Mr. Lovegood was comfortable with his only child having a girl as a partner.

Before she could get scolded again, Hermione took another bite off waffle and chased it down with orange cider. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to eat properly. Meals weren't that important to her anymore. Not with being on the brink of starving all those months living in a tent. Breakfast carried out quietly until the end when Mr. Lovegood announced he was leaving and for them to 'be good', and Hermione took to the couch beside the fireplace, Luna right next to her.

"Tell me please," said Luna crossing her arms behind her head. "I want to share in Hermione's ministry secret."

Hermione stared down at the blonde knees drawn up to her chest. "It's not much a secret." with a long breath she began the tale of Kingsley's request that she had memorized by now. At the end Luna's eyes were open but not in surprise as she had anticipated.

"Strange," the blonde touched the corner of Hermione's mouth tracing her faint smile lines. "For such a brilliant request I'd expect to see more enthusiasm." Brushing light fingers across the older girls lips she said, "Perhaps my Hermione doesn't find it a worthy request?"

Hermione shivered under the touch catching the girl's fingers before she was tempted to kiss them. "Hermione does find it a worthy request." she saw the question in Luna's sparkling eyes and added, "I just don't want to leave just yet. I don't want to leave..." she groaned. "I have no where to go."

They were silent a moment. Luna took Hermione's hand in hers, tracing soft patterns in her palm. "You could come here." She said matter-a-factly.

Hermione began to laugh but when she saw the serious set in the blonde's eyes she stopped. "Luna, I can't do that."

"I don't see why not." Said Luna running he finger patters up the brunette's arm.

"No, Luna, I can't."

"If it's the matter of room, then there's no worry." She smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come with me."

Taking the hand, Hermione let Luna lead her up to the topmost landing it just as round as the others but with two rooms. One had Ancient Runes scribbled onto the door and the other was blank and charcoal black. Luna turned towards the one with Ancient Runes and opened the door leading Hermione into a pitch black room.

"Wand please," Said Luna holding out her hand. Hermione passed it over wondering how Luna knew she never went anywhere, not even around a house, without her wand. With a short flick, candles the size of torches lit all around the room to show a study, bookshelves on both sides, and a workstation in the center.

"This was my mum's." Said Luna watching Hermione step into the room, neck craned back to look at everything.

Sketches of creatures, logs and charts, scrolls of parchment lined the walls moving around in their frames. Equipment for potions and Astronomy tools were set against each wall. It was like she had stepped into a dream.

"Wow, she did all this?" Hermione breathed, running a hand along a chart of symbols she had never set eyes on before. One picture did catch her eye the most. It was of a woman with long, straggly hair with a tiny Luna next to her holding a bird on her forearm while in the back, Mr. Lovegood poked his wand at a rustling fire. Hermione was smart enough to point out that the woman was, in fact, Aemelia Lovegood.

The blonde came up on her side, hand running against the frame of the picture. "She was an extraordinary witch." She said softly. "Just like you, Hermione."

The brunette turned to look at Luna getting bombarded with the smile Mr. Lovegood had been talking about. It wasn't loony, or suggestive, but simply, and sweet but obtained so much love and affection it squeezed Hermione's heart and tore it a shard.

"See," started the blonde gesturing to the study with one hand. "You could stay here and work. Everything you need is here, and since we're together," She took Hermione's hands in hers kissing her knuckles. "We can share a room."

"Luna…"

"At least until I'm completely done with studies, then we can find our own place and Hermione won't have to worry about Daddy seeing her cute little arse."

"Oh, Luna," She pulled her close and kissed her lips. "That sounds wonderful," She took a deep swallow knowing the next word from her mouth would tear everything down that the blonde had just begun to build up. "But," But what? She didn't fully understand why she was saying it. She had just been offered a place to stay with the one she was staying back for, given an extraordinary study, and a promise of a future yet, she couldn't agree. "I don't know." The smile on the blonde's face drew out of her eyes. "It's not that I don't want to."

"Then…"

"It's just that," She blinked away. The look was too much for her to bear. "It's so much at one time and I haven't even decided if I really want to go into the Ministry and what if we-" She bit her tongue before it could come out, but there was no such thing as fooling Luna. "Listen," Hermione pulled the blonde into her, arms resting on her shoulders. "You know me, in need to think about something a thousand times before I agree to them and I've only done that with the Ministry nine hundred and ninety-nine times and this only once. Not to mention all off the stuff with Ron and…"

"Say no more," Luna brushed hair behind her ear. Her eyes had grown slightly hard, brow working against a furrow. "I understand. Hermione needs time, and I will wait."

"Yes, Luna, but-"

Slender fingers kept her from talking. "It's the least I can do for someone I love."

There it was. The word, the word that drove deep into Hermione, the one that scared her half to death, the word she could easily use in passing but, when meaning it, she could not say. Luna noticed her strain and kissed it away.

"Come on," She tugged on her wrist. "Let's go get dressed."

"For?" Asked Hermione finding her voice.

"I have a feeling the Grangers really want to see their beautiful daughter."

--

Charles and Margaret Granger had been expecting Hermione. They greeted her warmly sharing in sweet hugs and affection the moment she came through the door. The brown haired witch ate it, savoring each second with the dreaded feeling that once she told them about the little blonde angel beside her, such a warm welcome would not be encountered soon after.

Luna touched her shoulder giving it a squeeze to both relax her and clam some attention. "Mum, dad, this is Luna Lovegood." her parents turned their attention to the pixie like girl with confused but still welcoming smiles.

"How do you do Miss Lovegood?" Smiled Mrs. Granger.

"Welcome Luna. Its not common that we get to meet Hermione's friends in person." said Mr. Granger shaking her hand. "You must be a very special friend to have this honor."

Hermione struggled against a blush while Luna kept her cool giving her parents the famous two hundred watt Luna smile that was so sweet you couldn't help but submit to. "You are too kind, Mr. Granger. I'm nothing to the others, I'm sure." It was true. She was so much more.

"So modest," Smiled Mrs. Granger. "You could learn a thing or two form her, Hermione." Mrs. Granger laughed kindly as she disappeared to fetch the tray of tea and cookies.

"Oh, thanks mum," Hermione rolled her eyes following her father into the sitting room. Luna kept her hand firmly on Hermione's back all the way to hold her calm, but as soon as they sat down and Luna was no longer supporting her, the anxiety crept back in.

She thought it a bit silly that she should be so afraid to tell her parents something like this. They had been generous enough to accept the fact she was a Witch and supported her all the way, so what would make it different the person she was choosing to be with? It was never a big subject in the Granger household to speak about relationships. Hermione only mentioned Ron and Viktor in passing, but they didn't linger much on the subject. It was an uncomfortable topic. Mr. Granger often fumbled over his words when he tried to talk about it with his daughter and Mrs. Granger had a hard time seeing her 'Little Mione' grow up so fast. Hermione figured that, upon telling them, they would leave it at that and not want to dive too far into it. The brunette took a deep, silent breath letting her thought process calm her nerves.

"So, Hermione, how has school been?" Asked Mrs. Granger setting the tray down on the coffee table between the couch Hermione sat on with Luna and the couch chair Mr. Granger had taken to.

"If you returned to school at all." Added Mr. Granger. She had told them about skipping a whole year. What could she have done? Yes lie, but it would make it harder to explain why she wanted to spend another your getting taught.

"Yes, dad, I am in school, and it's fine. The best year so far." She stole a glance at Luna who was nibbling on a cookie.

"Even without, what are their names? Ronnie and Harold?" Said Mr. Granger.

"Ronald and Harry, dear." Corrected Mrs. Granger. Hermione was glad to have inherited her mother's smarts, yet she got all of her father's looks, thick hair and naturally tanned skin and all.

"Yes, right, how are they anyway?"

"They're fine, I guess." Hermione forced herself to smile, hiding the chagrin behind her teacup. "I don't see them much so we only write. Well, sometimes Ron drops by and I may go see the Wesley's and Harry later on today." This was of course a big possibility if she even made it through with her parents.

"And how about studies? Picked what you're going to do afterwards yet?" Asked Mrs. Granger.

"Uh…well,"

"Hermione has gotten a request from the Ministry of Magic." Said Luna in her sweet, dreamy voice that caught the Granger's attention immediately.

"Is that, true, 'Mione?" Asked Mr. Granger, mocha eyes still on Luna who had gone back to eating her third cookie. Hermione nodded sheepishly. "In what field?"

"Erm, Magical Law Enforcement."

Charles Granger clapped his hands together before him. "That's brilliant. I always thought you would do good in Law."

"You wanted her to be a dentist, Charles." Said Mrs. Granger.

Mr. Granger waved a hand. "When do you start?" He sat forward, fingers rubbing his stubbly chin.

"Well…they sort of asked to go in now."

"Now? So no more school?" She nodded. "Oh, honny, that is wonderful. Are you going to take it? I think you should. You're so bright, there's no reason to keep on studying."

"Yes, but I want to-"

"Do you get an office? I can help you move everything into your office." Said Mr. Granger, excitedly.

"Actually, dad I-"

"Charles, they have magic, they don't need help with that sort of thing." Chided Mrs. Granger, patting his knee.

"Mum, dad!" They all stopped as her voice rang into oblivion.

She hated it when they got this way. Spouting off ways to help her future, and even at times planning what she should do. It made her wonder if she was like that. Always having to have a plan and think four steps ahead instead of in the moment. She thought it good to have some idea of what was to come, but living each day afraid to be cursed to death, she had learned to take things one step at a time.

"Thank you, but," She took a deep breath to calm herself. She glanced over at Luna to see her kind face and relaxed even more but tensed right back up remembering what she was planning on doing. "I haven't completely decided yet." She kept her eyes glued to the blonde's.

Mr. Granger sipped at his tea, eyebrows raised high over his horn-rimmed glasses. "Why not, love?"

"Well because," For some reason it was easier to do this with her parents then Ginny. Maybe it was because Luna was with her that gave her the confidence to lace her fingers with the blonde, then say, "I want to stay close to Luna."

The younger girls face exploded with emotion, and Hermione could've sworn she say her blue eyes get a little watery. She hadn't told Luna she was planning on doing this just yet, and she was sure this was as good as a present for the blonde.

Hermione looked over at her parents who were fixed on their daughter's hand in her friends in a more then friendly gesture. Mr. Granger was the first to meet his daughter's eyes that mirrored her own, but now they were of shock and bewilderment. Mrs. Granger followed suit, dark green eyes swimming in what looked to be frustration and unbelieving. She had caught on quicker then her husband.

"Pardon me?" Margaret cleared her throat, body shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "But am I reading this entirely correct?"

"Yes, mum." Hermione felt her heart warp into overdrive at the strain in her mother's voice and the disapproval in her eyes. "Luna's my…" She hesitated on the words. She didn't like how the word 'girlfriend' tasted. It was such a flimsy word, a word that didn't sum up all of the blonde's emotions and was only hinting at Hermione's. "Luna and I are, erm, a…couple." Silence ensued. Hermione felt Luna's grip tighten on her hand, both of them set on the two adults in front of them.

"Interesting, isn't it dear?" Her mother turned to face her father who was still trying to calculate the new information.

"Yes, quite." He pulled off his glasses to wipe them off on his shirt. "And who's idea, or…whatever…?"

"It was me, sir." Luna said strongly. "I'm afraid it was me who courted your daughter." Hermione gave her hand a squeeze. Courted? Who would even still use the word? "I guess I did a good job. For a while, I thought I'd failed."

"And that you shouldn't have." Mr. Granger said under his breath getting a short look from his wife. He straightened himself up, fingers tussling with one another. "And you agreed to this?"

"Agreed?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like she was forcing me to sign away my life."

"It appears that way to me."

"Mum!" Hermione turned to her mother for help but the woman shook her head. "I will let you know that I like Luna just as much as she does me. I wouldn't have gotten with her if that weren't the truth."

They were all quiet for some time. Mr. Granger was leaned back in his seat, eyes troubled. Mrs. Granger was drinking her tea and stuffing cookies into her mouth to save herself from speaking. Hermione watched her parents horrified, hand clenching onto Luna's knowing it would be sore later on.

Everything Hermione had thought would happen went out the window. Everything inside of her came crumbling down. She had done the worst thing she could ever do: Disappoint them. She had tried so hard for years to make them proud of her, make sure she did everything right as a plain Muggle girl and as an extraordinary Witch.

This time it wouldn't be like when her parents found out she was a Witch. Then, she could show them how good she could be, let them see that Witches and Wizards weren't what people perceived them to be. Soon, they came to understanding and accepted it, helping her make the best of her life. Here, she could not see a way to do that, which was partially because she didn't know why they were so opposed to her decision.

"So be it." Mr. Granger got up stiffly and walked off towards the stairs.

Mrs. Granger looked at the two girls with a fleeting look. "Excuse me, please." And she too went off, the sound of their door banging closed coming to Hermione's ears just as a blow in the stomach. That was all she needed to know. They had closed the door to her, which in turn opened the door to Hermione's tears.

They came out of her eyes silently, streaking down her face like rivers. Luna reached up to wipe them away but Hermione batted her hand away to let them fall. She kept her gaze forward, staring at the places where her parents had been. They hadn't said much, but the way they took it was burning into her, the sound of the door reverberated in her thoughts. If she wanted answers, she would have to pry that door open up with a crowbar. But she wouldn't try to. What happened now was enough for her to take in.

"'Mione," Luna cooed reaching to touch her again. The brunette shrunk away and got up taking the tray with her into the kitchen and dumped it into the sink watching the tea go down the drain. Just like her feelings. Down the drain.

But why did it hurt so much? More so then Ginny. Here, she had lost any respect from the people that gave her life. They were counting on her being the biggest, brightest, and best. Yet here she hit a snag that her parents expected would demolishes everything that they had instilled in her. And where would she go now? Her parents wouldn't want to see her for a while, not until things cooled off, which could be a long time considering it was her parents. In the end, she may be stuck with Luna after all.

But why? Why should she stay with someone who mad her parents hate her? Hermione shook that out of her mind, turning around to face the blonde standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Work it out or break it up. Her selfish, Muggle side said to break it up, but her heart pleaded for her to work it out. Yes, Hermione always took the hard road.

"We should go," Hermione said rubbing her face. "Come on."

Walking past Luna, Hermione made for the door and stepped out back into the streets of Muggle London. Her feet hit the pavement with a mind of their own carrying her to who knows where? Behind her, she could hear Luna keeping up with a steady pace silently for once. Hermione wanted to tell her to say something, hum, anything, but she couldn't get herself to do much more then march along.

She hit a long stretch of road that jogged her mind as to where she was headed. In the distance she could see a park, equipment jutting out of the thick layer of snow. No one was there, as she expected. No one wanted to be out on Christmas Day. It was a time of family.

"Family." Hermione grumbled. _Happy Christmas, Mum and Dad. Your disappointment of daughter's here to see you._

Snow crunched under her boots as she made way for the swing and sat down, crying yet again. Maybe Luna was right, she was a big crybaby. Face in her hands, she cried harder, shoulders shaking with the wrenching sobs. She had done more crying now then she had when Ron left her and Harry to manage on their own.

She felt Luna wrap her arms around her, the warmth of the younger girl comforting her to the point she stopped sobbing and resorted to quietly dropping tears. "Hermione," She spoke, voice just as shaky as her lovers. The brunette wondered if Luna was crying as well. "I'm sorry." She turned over her shoulder to see Luna's eyes gray and sorrowful. "It looks like I've caused you more hurt then anything." She continued on straightening up. "First with Ron and Ginny, now with your parents."

"Luna, they're not your fault." Hermione stood up on the opposite side of the swing, hands grasping the chain in her hands. "I wanted to tell them. I knew what might happen." Though she expected a little different then that. Everything had been going so good until she opened her big mouth.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. "I've made everything so difficult for you." She went on ignoring that Hermione had said a thing.

Rounding the swing, Hermione took Luna into her arms, crushing the smaller girl into her. It scared her at first when she didn't hug her back, but in the next moment, the blonde's arms came up, encircling Hermione's waist to return the embrace. She buried her face in the crook of the brunette's neck as she does when trying to hide her face, and Hermione knew then she was crying. She did not think that Luna had made things worse, she had been in terrible trouble before. What she thought was that she was the one making Luna's life a hellhole. It was Hermione that was messing things up for herself and had to bring Luna along for the ride.

"Don't lie to yourself." Said Hermione rubbing her back soothingly. "You have done nothing but be the most amazing thing in my life. It's not your fault the world has conspired to make us miserable."

"How rude the world." Said Luna.

Hermione chuckled lightly taking the girls chin in her fingers to look into her eyes. Though it was painful to see the blonde's eyes damp with tears, she couldn't think that she looked more beautiful, more normal. "We'll just have to conspire back."

Luna leaned forward letting her lips brush Hermione's. "As long as I'm with Hermione."

_--  
TIll Next Chapter_


	12. Chapter XII

_AN: Yeah, I know, four months and this is what I give you? Talk about dragging climax and steep fall. This chapter is a bridge of eleven and the final thirteen. Mhm. Anyways, I saw HBP at midnight. Has anyone else seen it and what you think? Back to story business, there's only one more thing to set straight and that's Ron. Review if you feel compelled to do so.  
_

**The Lovegood Charm**

**Chapter XII**

The holiday was over before Hermione wanted it to be. There were just not enough days in a week to have with Luna nor did she think were there enough days in a year. It was amazing how attached she had grown over such a short break and how little the outside world seemed to matter. After visiting her parents, Hermione talked no more about the ones who rejected her or even brought up the Weasley's. She had pushed it to the back of her mind and Luna as well for her sake.

She felt right at home being under the Lovegood's roof, more so then at her own home in Muggle London. This may have come with the fact that the people at her real home no longer wanted much to do with her, but she felt safe nonetheless. Mr. Lovegood even said he would be more than happy to have Hermione in his home. She kindly denied as she had done with Luna, but kept it as a possibility now that her mind was made up with the Ministry. She was going to do it. For reasons that seemed all out selfish. To show her parents she was still good. Maybe if they saw she was not a failure they'd try to understand

"It's a wonder you can still function with a brain that works as hard as yours." Said Luna, coming down from the steps in her robes looking not a bit bland in them. Fleur had nothing on Luna.

Hermione stuffed the last of her things, all organized, into her tiny beaded bag and straightened up. "I'd simply fall apart if my mind didn't rage the way it did." She replied fishing for her own robes and slipped them on. "Ready to go?"

"No," said Luna ringing her arms around Hermione neck. The older girl felt herself melt before the blonde's lips even met hers. They had shared many kisses since she had been together at the home but none were quite like this one. It was slow and prolonged, somewhat of a goodbye but with a stitch of longing.

Hermione understood it almost immediately. Going back to Hogwarts meant their relationship would return to being a closed one. They couldn't link hands in the hallways and snuggle up to each other at night. They would have to pretend they were nothing but friends yet again.

It was a conversation the two only had once. Luna was ready to open up to everyone since it had already been two months. There was no point in pretending any more. But Hermione couldn't let go. No matter how much she loved being with Luna and being able to touch her and kiss her freely as they did in private, she couldn't display it to the public. What would they think? For one, they would all wonder what happened to Ron and then wonder, "Why Loony Lovegood?"

Hermione slowly pulled from the kiss, keeping her forehead on Luna's. Looking into her blue eyes, it almost did feel like they were saying goodbye to each other. As if everything meant nothing at all. As if this was just a moment in time that would pass like countless others. Hermione kicked herself in the head mentally. Why couldn't she be as confident as Luna or as confident as everyone else made her to be?

"Mmm," Luna hummed tucking her face into Hermione's neck. "I will miss that every morning and night."

The brunette kissed her temple. "So will I."

--

Hermione stared out of the window of the train, the gears in her mind noticeably spinning behind her mocha eyes. Beside her, Luna snoozed on her shoulder, the brunette's hand subconsciously rubbing up and down her arm. Hermione had insisted they take the express back to Hogwarts. She wanted a few more moments to think and be with Luna before she was thrown back into the Castle.

For the first time since her first year, butterflies wailed up in the brunette stomach. She had forced everything to the back of her mind while staying with the Lovegoods. Ginny, the Headmistress, studies, Ron. The name burned an ulcer in her gut. There would be no running away from such things now, not with half a school year left. She would need to face them.

The train came to a jerky halt and Hermione took to rousing Luna from her sleep. Groggily, the blonde sat up with a yawn and stretch. The urge to kiss the younger girl burned in her chest but she suppressed the longing and stood.

"Time to go." Said Hermione knocking stray hairs from Luna's face.

The blonde rose next to her, blue eyes droopy from sleep. "Can't we just not get off and say we missed our stop?"

The brunette snickered. "Oh, yes, because we are ones to miss stops and come into school late."

The Ravenclaw kissed the tip of Hermione nose. "There's a first time for everything."

Without replying, Hermione led them off of the train and back onto the grounds, the sight of Hogwarts feeling her with dread rather then comfort and peace as it use to.

Hermione found it strange how everything seemed normal at Hogwarts except for her. Classes still ran as usual, the same people roamed with the same people, Professors still wanted every assignment to be down on time and efficiently. She had expected people to look at her oddly in the halls or students to whisper when she walked past, but there was nothing. In a way, she was grateful of the fact. She could walk around like normal Hermione with no one suspecting a thing. But this was not comforting to her because she knew things weren't the same with her. That she was hiding from everyone. That she had lies swarming around her.

Her daily routines began again with walking Luna to Herbology and making dinner short to meet with the blonde in the courtyard, but she felt like every step she made was being watched though they weren't. She was doing the same things she had done before the Holiday, but now, she felt unsafe doing them.

Then there was Ginny.

The Gryffindor looked down the long table spotting the redhead sitting beside Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as usual while she sat with, well, no one special. The two had past each other in the halls countless times, seen one another in the Common Room. No one spoke of the void between the two best friends, but the brunette knew everyone thought it odd. With a sigh, Hermione started to look back down at her plates when Ginny's head turned her direction letting their eyes meet. It was the first time since the Holiday that they had acknowledge the others existence. That was it.

Carefully, Hermione slipped out of her seat, gaze steadied on Ginny as she walked down towards her and stood beside Parvati across from the redhead, the look of shock written all over her pretty face. "Hello Lavender, Parvati, Ginny." She started, voice working against a quiver. "May I join you?"

Parvati and Lavender looked at each other then to Ginny. The redhead blinked the surprise out of her eyes, brow furrowing. "I'm sure they don't mind, I was just about to go."

"Without eating dessert?" Hermione called out to her before she could even reach for her bag. "If there's one thing I know about you, Ginny, you've got Ron's appetite."

The youngest Weasley snorted. "So you do remember him."

"Everyday." She answered honestly. The thought of Ron never slipped her mind. As Luna once occupied her mind, Ron had taken her place in a way that made her feel sick instead of exhilarated. She was bored of thinking about him and how heart broken she left him, how she had shoved him to the side with no explanation, how she was such a wuss for being afraid of telling him that what he witnessed was, indeed, the truth.

Taking the silence as an opportunity, Hermione sank into the seat beside Parvati who was glancing at Lavender to see if they should stay or go. "It's safe to leave, you two, or you could stay, I don't mind."

"I do," Ginny glared and they split off quicker then one could say Quidditch World Cup. Clearing her throat, Ginny began, "We missed you over the Holiday." She said with venom Hermione knew was only fair. "Mum asked for you every waking minute, which drove Ron crazy because I wouldn't tell him where you had gone."

"I told you I was going to my parents, he would've understood that."

"You're right," She paused, eyes darting around the Great Hall. "But not the idea that you spent the rest of your time at the Lovegood's." Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but the redhead didn't seem to share in the fact. "Hermione, I know that's where you went and before you ask me how, I saw you two leave together."

Hemrione allowed herself a few seconds to regain her composure before speaking again. "So why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Shrugged Ginny reaching for her drink.

The older witch leaned forward, voice lowering. "You know very well what I'm talking about."

Ginny sipped from her goblet. "Afraid not. You've never told me a thing."

Hermione scowled. "But you know. You've always known."

"Known what, Hermione?" Ginny urged.

"You know that Luna and I are together." She hissed in return then slapped her hand over her mouth as she figured out what Ginny had done. It was evident that the younger Gryffindor knew, but she just wanted to hear it and not be lied to.

The snicker that emitted from Ginny's throat made Hermione want to reach over and strangle her silent. "Now was that so hard?" She took Hermione's sneer as answer enough and continued. "I didn't tell because it's not my place to tell."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Hermione leaned forward again trying to find any hint of anger on her best friend but she looked perfectly at peace.

"Not now, I was." She took in a deep breath. "I was mostly upset because you kept lying to me. I knew something was up, always, but the fact you kept hiding it from me was the worst part. Also, I was a bit bothered that you would drop my brother like that then not confess it, but I guess I always knew you'd get it done with when you were ready."

"Oh," A thousand pounds was lifted from the brunette's shoulders as she sat back letting everything sink in. She had let her mind get the best of her over the months and let the situation with her parents warp her thoughts on how her best friend would take the information. She had nothing to worry about seeing as Ginny knew things from the start. "That's good I guess."

"Yes, but it's time to tell him, Hermione." Ginny reached out placing her hand a top the older girls. "Only in the sense that you're being rude. You've moved on, but you've left him thinking he still has a place in your heart-"

"He does have a place in my heart."

"-But not the same place he use to have."

The brunette nodded as she let her eyes drop from Ginny's hazel stare. "You're right. It is time."

Ginny gasped, hand placed on her heart causing Hermione to rise on her feet ready to move. "Too bad no one else was around to hear that. Me right, and Hermione wrong?"

"Shut up," The brunette grumbled as she sat back down. "I just don't know how or when. Besides, I've got the Ministry to think about." Before the redhead could speak, Hermione got up. She didn't feel like getting into that discussion just yet, not with Ginny at least. "I've got to go. I shouldn't keep Luna waiting any longer."

"Fine, forget about me." Ginny rolled her eyes getting up as well to walk the brunette at least half way.

When they reached the castle exit, Ginny stopped, a veil of serious over taking her features. It took all of Hermione's strength not to just ditch her and run across the grounds to where Luna was and stay to hear what was on the younger girls mind. "May I ask you one thing?"

"Sure," Hermione shifted her weight tone foot ready to spring once she was done.

"Why Luna Lovegood?"

Why? She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She could say that it was because Luna made her feel the Ron could never do, but that would sound selfish and like she was never happy with Ron when she had been. So what was it about Luna that made her heart skip, clouded her mind, made life seem like paradise knowing the blonde was in it?

Licking her lips, Hermione peered up at Ginny with uncertain eyes. "Honestly, there is no explanation."

And there wasn't. As she made her way to their study spot beneath the tree, Hermione wracked her brain with a concrete answer. She studied the blonde intently, seeing if it was in her jewel like eyes, or her sweet, pearly white smile. She touched her lips recalling every kiss and shuddered when the memories from being at the Lovegood's flooded her thoughts. Still nothing. She just couldn't rationalize why she, dare -dare she think it? - loved Luna.

Thought of the word sent chills down her spine and her heart into a swell that choked her making her grasp a tad more of how deep her feelings were for the blonde. They were running to untouched places inside of her.

"'Mione," Said Luna as they sat beneath a tree on the grounds, books and parchment scattered on their laps and on the greening grass. The brunette turned to look at her, her heart yearning to pull the blonde into her for just they way she'd say her name did something in her. "When is Kingsley coming for you?"

Hermione swallowed hard to drown the lump in her throat. Upon their return, she had gone to McGonagall and told her she was ready, but to give her one more month to set everything in stone. It was only that day, two weeks ago, that she and Luna had discussed this and let it go.

"A week and five days from today." She answered trying not to notice how short of a time that was. It wasn't enough time. She needed to be with Luna every second of the day to answer her and Ginny's why. "Why?" She blinked away so she wouldn't have to look into the blonde's eyes.

Letting her hair fall into her face, Luna turned so that she was directly facing Hermione, a solemn glint in her eyes. "Untended wounds can become infected." Was all she said.

The brunette looked up at her feeling the true meaning in what she was hearing. "Ginny and I are fine now. I just finished speaking with her before I came here." She sat down her quill to put all her concentration on the blonde.

Luna clapped her hands in front of her. "Spectacular." She squealed then settled down. "I'm terribly sorry for making things so hard for you."

"Luna," Hermione scolded taking her hand. "What have I told you about saying things like that?

"Right." A grin spread onto her pink lips. "Never again."

Checking her surroundings, Hermione leaned over placing a peck on Luna's cheek that the blonde would not settle for and slipped one on the older girl's lips. "Mmm," Luna pulled away, eyes opening slowly. "Would you care to sneak into Ravenclaw Tower tonight? I really miss my Hermione."

The brunette chuckled as she flitted her wand so all of their things were neatly stacked and ready to be packed away. "I would love to, but your mates wouldn't much enjoy that now would they?"

"There are silencing charms aren't there?"

Cheeks burning, Hermione turned away and began filling her satchel with books, Luna doing the same after a moment. "And you'd know about them how?" But she got a mere chuckle in return as Luna scooted closer to her, leaning her thick head of hair on Hermione's shoulder. Studying could be done some other time.

"I guess there's only one more bird to kill." Whispered Luna lacing their fingers together. "Would Hermione like me to go with her?"

"Yes." Hermione said all too quickly. Maybe she could help explain why. There was no doubt that Ron would ask; it's the most expected question. "I don't want to." She groaned.

"He needs to know." The older witch nodded her head. "It's not good for old flames to continue to burn alone." She said as plain a s every other analogy, but from the stiffness of her body, the brunette had a feeling she was speaking from experience.

"Romilda Vane?" Hermione twisted so she could look into Luna's eyes. "Are you ever going to tell me about her?"

Luna looked at her from the corner of her eye. "There isn't anything to tell." Hermione scrunched up her nose. "There isn't anything to tell because there is no one other then Hermione in whom I am in love with. She does not matter."

"So you two did share something."

"Something."

"You're never going to tell me are you?" Murmured Hermione blinking away from her.

Luna titled her head to the side. "Never say never." She said plainly. "There's a time for everything."

"I'm not a very patient person."

"Then this will be your lesson in patience." Luna shifted in her arms and pressed her lips against the older girl's relaying her affection in the kiss, Hermione felt from the very start. "Don't fret," She breathed. "The time is closer then you may think."

--

_Till Next Chapter_


	13. Chapter XIII

**The Lovegood Charm**

Chapter XIII

The humming Hermione thought to have been in her dreams continued on as all consciousness came back to her. Soft fingers massaged her scalp every so often combing through her thick hair. The gentle hums flowed into her ears like syrup and honey making her mouth water with the sweetness of the joyous yet sorrowful melody.

The hands then slipped down the sides of her cheeks, over her shoulders then down her arms, the slow and steady touch raising chill bumps all over her body. An intoxicating scent of honeysuckles filled her nostrils and the breath from the one above her tickled her face.

"Good morning, Hermione." Spoke Luna tracing the brunette's jaw line with her finger.

The older witch allowed her eyes to flutter open devouring the angelic face that captured her full attention instantly. She rose a hand to cup the blonde's pallid cheek. "Goodmorning beautiful." She whispered smoothing two fingers over Luna's rosy lips, her stomach churning, heart aching to lean up and kiss them.

Her eyes shifted over to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Luna took her hand to string thin fingers through them, a pleasant smile on her face. "You're in Ravenclaw tower." Luna snickered as Hermione snapped her gaze back to the girl. "Don't worry, we didn't display any of our affections for others to see. You simply fell asleep and I didn't want to take you up to Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione. "I guess it's better I spend my last night here with you."

Neither girl said anything after that. They had made a silent agreement not to bring up Hermione's leaving. Ignoring a couple of early risers on their way to breakfast, Hermione pulled Luna into her, arms holding her close to her chest.

The Ravenclaw had done so well at not showing her anguish of Hermione's leaving, but the older witch knew better then to think all was fine. She clung to the brunette more then ever as the day drew near and let the fact that they had a curfew fly right out the window.

"Remember," Started Hermione into Luna's hair. "Once the year is up, we'll have everyday to spend together."

Yes. She was going to dwell at the Lovegood's. Ginny told her she could stay at the Burrow, but they both agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea. They didn't know how long it would take Ron to let everything sink in after Hermione spoke with him, nor did she know if she could step foot into the Weasley's porch after doing such.

She shut down those thoughts just as quickly as they came.

Hermione sat up and stretched noticing she had been changed into her nightclothes as well. "You take too much care of me." She said blushing lightly.

Luna cocked an eyebrow. "I've never known that to be bad." Standing up, she offered her hand to the older girl who took it without hesitation. "Shall we get you changed for breakfast?"

Hermione snickered as she stood. "It appears you have no problem doing that."

"Perhaps," Luna snickered leading them from Ravenclaw Tower. "But I'd enjoy it more when Hermione is awake. Then I can watch her and scowl as I-"

"Save it." The brunette interrupted just as Luna kissed the red on her cheeks.

She went to every class and worked harder then before going up to each professor at the end to tell them of her departure. "We'll certainly miss your talents here, Miss Granger." Is what she heard the most followed by a prolonged hug and even a gift from Professor Vector and a set of pretty little quills from Professor Filtwick.

When it came to Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and the rest, things were a bit easier. She hadn't grown, as close to them as she had done her teachers and saying bye to Ginny wasn't an honest goodbye. She would always see the girl since they would be living a couple hills over from each other.

Hermione stared out of her window at the large, heavy clouds that hung over Hogwarts Castle, sun dipping behind them as the day came to a close. She just had to pick the drowsiest day to leave her old home and confess to her former boyfriend that she was dating a loon and no longer wanted to be with him. At least there would be bad news given on a nasty day.

The door of her dormitory creaked but Hermione didn't find it necessary to turn around. She knew what each girl sounded like when they came in and it sounded like…No, it wasn't them. Spinning around, she spotted Luna standing against Victoria's four-poster bed staring her down like it was the first time she had ever laid eyes on the brunette.

"Luna how'd you-"

"Ginny," She spoke quickly letting her stare shift to the window. "I had fallen for you." Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she tried to meet Luna's eyes, but the blonde refused to look at her. "Romilda and I weren't as close as you and Ronald were, but it was near the same."

"So you and Romilda were together?" Hermione asked only for the sake of asking. She was caught off guard by the blonde's actions.

Her gaze then shifted causing Hermione to catch her breath in her throat. She nodded. "I always felt strongly towards you, even when Romilda and I were together. I couldn't help myself, I hadn't intended on falling for you so hard, but in the end it happened and I knew I couldn't continue things with Romilda."

She paused, gaze never wavering from the brunette's. It was as if she wanted her to see that she completely understood the difficulty of the situation and how it had affected her.

"But you didn't know I'd feel the same, so why risk it?"

"Strange," She hummed. "That's what she said too."

Hermione nodded seeing this as the end of that conversation, and though she had tons of questions to ask, she would let Luna answer those on her own time, because, as the blonde said there's a time for everything.

"You must've put a spell on me." Hermione said jokingly with the flick of her wrist that put the last of her things into her trunk.

"

Luna snickered as she circled the brunette's waist with her arms. "Oh, my love," She rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder, warm breath on the older girl's ear. "No one can resist the Lovegood charm."

-

It was already raining over the Weasley's when they appeared. The sky had been overcast all day but she hadn't expected it to spill when she was about to. As she reached the walk her heart began to patter and her palms got clammy.

"You can do it." Whispered Luna letting the brunette's hand go.

Hermione offered a faint grin. "The level of confidence you have in me is overwhelming."

Luna simply rolled her large eyes, an unfamiliar expression for the blonde to portray. "The lack of confidence you have in yourself is under whelming." She snickered and kissed the next comment from Hermione's lips. "Go, I'll be right here."

Hermione detached herself from Luna and made her way up the walk of the Burrow. This was it. It was the last thing that needed to be done. Everything else was off her checklist but this one. She tried to see it as an accomplishment, finally telling Ron, but it was overridden by the fear and guilt that she had kept at bay for so long. But not even that kept her from knocking on the door then turned away.

"'Mione?"

Hermione turned around to look at her former love standing on the porch, his red hair tossed about on his head, the hardness of his muscle evident through his shirt, rosy crackles outlining his deep blue eyes that she found hard to believe that they once made her weak in the knees.

"Hello, Ronald." She spoke softly looking into his face.

"What're you doing here?" Ron's gaze shifted to something behind her and she followed his gaze to where Luna was standing three strides away, focus on the clouds but her ears were listening intently. "What's _she_ doing here?"

The way he said she twisted her insides like a torrent but she stayed calm, letting her eyes meet his. "You mean Luna?" Her heart pounded as she closed the gap between them. She knew Luna was listening, and she didn't like that. "Is your mother home?"

Ron rose an eyebrow at the change in conversation. "No, she's gone to Diagon Alley."

"May I," She gulped turning to look at the blonde who immediately snapped her blue eyes to meet Hermione's. "May I come in? There's something I must tell you."

The redhead nodded pushing the door open for his childhood friend to walk in. "What about, her?"

"Oh, don't worry about me Ronald, I've found the amount of Tinniplumps around your home far more interesting."

The brunette forced herself not to smile as she entered the Burrow. It had been so long since she had stepped foot inside. She spent s much there, more so than her own home. Being with the Weasley's always felt more accepting than her own place. They treated her with so much love, so much appreciation.

Hermione cringed. What would they think of her when they all heard of her betrayal to one of them? No. She couldn't think of that. She needed to do this. It was time.

Taking a seat on the lumpy couch in the sitting room, Hermione looked up to see Ron's confused blue eyes set on her. "You may want to sit down." She said just to fill time.

"I'm quite fine standing."

"Very well."

The clock on the wall ticked.

"So what is it you needed to tell me?"

Hermione felt her mouth go dry as she tried to speak. She suddenly felt cold, alone and wished Luna were inside with them. Her heart speed up the speed of a driving broom and her clasped hands slid against each other from the sweat that had formed in them.

She swallowed. "For once, you were right, Ronald."

"Right about what?" His eyes squinted in confusion but the brunette knew his mind was putting pieces together, slowly, but surely.

She looked down at her knees. She couldn't say it looking at him. "What you saw that day, was correct, Ron." She reached into the pocket of her coat extracting a withered rose, the remaining withered rose that had not been scorched out of the Weasley's rage. "Luna and I are…"

Slowly, Hermione craned her head back up. Ron was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She couldn't tell which emotion to read first: anger, hatred, heartbreak, disbelief. The list went on. Each one was another dagger into her heart. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, face going beet red as he managed to keep calm, keep control.

"Ron," She started rising from her seat. She couldn't stay there much longer. The room felt like it was closing in on her. The air felt contaminated now that she had spoken it. "Ron, please say something."

With a long breath, the redhead spoke, "I don't know what to say, Hermione." His arms went into the air. "You're with loony Lovegood. Are you barking? She's mental, and a girl!"

"She is not mental!" Hermione snapped.

"No, you're right. You are for thinking she isn't and for being with her."

"Ron, please. I just wanted to-"

"-You what? You always said it. You hated that girl. A nice thing never came out of your mouth about Luna."

A spear went through her very center and tears sprung to her eyes but she didn't dare blink and let them fall. "Things change, Ronald." She said softly looking away from him. "I fell in love with her."

"Rubbish."

"No. _We_ are rubbish, Ron." Hermione spat back. "We've pulled apart. I've been pulling farther and farther away from you all year and I never had the courage to tell you. But it's all gone. Everything we had, I don't feel it anymore."

Ron closed the distance between them grabbing Hermione by the waste, a gleam of desperation written in his dark eyes. "But I do."

"It doesn't work like that. We can't continue like this." With one blink, the tears escaped Hermione eyes. Slowly she pulled out of Ron's arms and crossed for the door, hand resting on the doorknob. She wanted badly to turn and give him another look, maybe even kiss him on the cheek, but her fear kept her from doing such as she muttered, "I'm so sorry, Ron." And walked out the door.

Out the door and down the walkway and right into Luna's arms.

There, she knew everything would somehow look up.

El Fin  
---------

This ending may be redone but I promise nothing. Good day.


End file.
